


Our game

by GillianA



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 48,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillianA/pseuds/GillianA
Summary: People who are meant to be always find a way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Although these are real people, this story is purely fiction. 
> 
> /AU
> 
> For the purpose of this story, Gillian never had Felix. She only has two children in this story. And she is around 40.

Today was a big day for Oscar. Today was his first real game in front of a big crowd in New York City. He had started playing baseball a little over two years ago and had become a huge fan and an amazing player. His coach often told him that he was the best of the team, something that seemed to make the teenage boy very proud.

Oscar had woken up pretty early that morning and after tossing around in his bed, hehe had given up falling back asleep and got up to make his mom and himself some breakfast. He was still a young boy so his cooking knowledge was pretty limited but he decided his mom would be happy with him making her some tea to start with.

After preparing some cereals for himself, he hurried to his mother’s bedroom and tried in vain to wake her but realized she was already up and taking a shower. He knocked lightly on the bathroom door

“Mom, I made you tea, you better come out now before it gets cold!” he said and heard her chuckle. “And I don’t wanna be late for my game!”

“I’ll be out in 5, baby.” He heard her say. He nodded even though she couldn’t see him and hurried back to the kitchen where he started eating his cereals.

He wasn’t really hungry, feeling rather anxious, so much that his stomach threatened him to reject all the food it was getting right now.

Gillian usually loved to take her time in the shower but she couldn't have Oscar be late on his first day back to his baseball game. At only 14, he was one of the best baseball players of his team, something he had to thank his coach for. She wrapped a towel around her and walked out of the bathroom and over to her closet before picking up her clothes for the day.

“Good morning,” Gillian said as soon as she entered the kitchen, seeing Oscar already seated, his clothes on and pyjamas gone and eating his breakfast.

“Good morning, mom.” He continued eating his cereals, not giving her that much attention. He was too focused on his game to acknowledge anyone today. “Your tea is getting cold, I think.” He pointed to the mug opposite him without looking up from his spoon.

“Hey now, where is my kiss?” she asked with a fake pout. Oscar looked up at her, giggled and got up to give her a hug. “Good morning my big boy”

She sat down opposite him and sipped at her lukewarm tea. "Nervous?" she asked.

He shrugged. "A little. But my coach said that I shouldn't have to be nervous." Gillian smiled. Ever since Oscar joined baseball, his coach was all he talked about. She herself has never met him, though. Archie was usually the one picking up and dropping him off at practice.

" You like him right?" From what she knew about this man, he was a writer and was teaching young boys baseball at school.

Oscar shrugged. “I just like the fact that he never gives up on me. Just like you.”

Gillian smiled and kissed his forehead. “This man sounds like a great guy.”

"He is," He paused for a moment. “I can't wait for you to meet him.”

Gillian looked at her watch “Come on, go get your things and then I'll drop you off.” Oscar nodded before hurrying to his room.

He walked back into the room, with his bag, ready to go. Gillian stood up and put her tea cup in the sink. She put on her jacket and they both walked to the door, jumped into the car and drove off to school.

 

After the game, he found both Gillian and Archie waiting for him. He waved at them and walked over to his coach. "Hey Coach, I want you to meet my mom." he said with a smile.

"I thought the brunette was your mom." he answered, confused.

Oscar grinned. "That's my mom's best friend." He followed Oscar to where Gillian and Archie were standing "Mom, this is Coach D', coach this is my mom.."

"Hi, I'm David." He said holding out his hand. Gillian looked up and their eyes locked.

They both stared at each other for a couple seconds before Gillian held out her hand for him to shake. “I'm Gillian.”

David smiled. "Nice to meet you. Your son is great on the field." He tilted his head towards Oscar.

Gillian felt like her heart was about to burst. His smile was just as beautiful as his breathtaking eyes. "Thank you. He loves it, he can't shut up about you.”

David chuckled and looked over at Oscar who was furiously blushing. “He also talked a lot about you. He said that you're an actress and a book writer? That's so impressive. I'm a writer myself, but I'm sure my books are not as great as yours.” he said. _Was it his way of flirting?_

Gillian smiled, looked down and blushed, suddenly feeling shy. Archie chose this moment to interrupt the nice moment, “Sorry to interrupt... Gillian, that was Piper. She just got back and is waiting for you at the house. She says she wanna see you and Oscar before she goes to Canada.”

“Okay, yes of course. Come on big guy, let's go home.” Oscar nodded, waved at his coach and ran to the car, followed closely by Archie. Gillian looked back up to David and gave him a smile that made his heart melt. “It was nice meeting you. I hope it won't be the last time.”

“Oscar is having a big game on Sunday, I hope you can make it. I'm sure it would give him all the courage he needs.” He said with a smile.

“From what he told me, he gets it all from you. Thank you for this.” Gillian said and extended her hand again, “Have a nice day, Coach.”

David chuckled. “Oh, please, call me David.” Gillian nodded and smiled.

Gillian looked over to the car and back to him. “Bye” she said.

“Bye” he said, in a sweet voice.

 

 

Gillian was finishing up some tasks on her computer when she got a call from Piper. She went away, 3 days ago, to Canada for 3 whole months. She smiled at the sight of her name and picked up the phone. “Hi Pip, how is Canada treating you?”

“Great, mom! I'm having so much fun. Ethan and I went to get matching tattoos last night, you are gonna  _love_  it!” she said in a cheerful voice.

“Who is Ethan?” Gillian asked in a teasing voice.

“He is just a friend, mom.” Gillian could picture her daughter rolling her eyes at the phone. “Speaking of friends... Oscar told me about you and his coach.”

Gillian couldn't understand why, but talking about David always made her nervous and smile like a 16-year-old high school girl, talking about her crush. “Yeah. Oscar really wanted me to meet his favorite man. He literally can't shut up about David, it's crazy.” Gillian said.

“Oh, so now we are calling him David, uh?” Piper teased.

Gillian blushed and didn't know what to say. “I don't know what you mean by that.”

“Mom,” Piper laughed “I don't mean anything. Why do you get so nervous all of a sudden? I've never seen you like that.”

Gillian took a deep breath. “I don't know, Pip, I jus-” Gillian looked up at the clock on the wall “Shit.” She stood up and started gathering her stuff.

“What's going on?” Piper asked.

“I forgot I have to pick Oscar from the game today.” She walked over the door. “I gotta go, sweetheart. Take good care of yourself okay? I love you.”

“I love you too, Mom.”

Gillian said her goodbye and hung up the phone. She opened the door only to find Oscar and David at the door, ready to knock.

Oscar and David exchanged a look and smiled. “I told you she would forget about me." Oscar said holding an ice pack over the corner of his mouth.

"What the hell happened to your mouth?" Gillian asked, removing the glass to have a look at his swollen mouth.

“No big deal. I got kicked."

"How? I mean- how?"

David spoke up. “We have a new little guy on the team, he threw his first ball and it landed badly on your son. I got him some ice to ease the pain.” he said. Gillian didn't say anything but she was glad that he was there when it happened. 

Oscar smiled at his coach. “It's not even that bad. It doesn't hurt anymore." David smiled back at the teenage boy. He knew that, even if it did hurt, Oscar would never tell his mom that.

Gillian sighed then looked at David. "Thank you for dropping him off. I owe you."  _She has amazing eyes._

David shook his head. "Don't worry about it. These kids are like my own."  _Why does he have to be so irresistible?_

“Let me at least offer you a cup of tea.” she insisted. Oscar looked up at David, hoping he'd say yes and silently imploring him to. Gillian secretly hoped he'd say yes. There was something about this guy...

"I guess I can take you up on that offer." David shrugged and smiled. Gillian and Oscar both smiled widely at the man before she opened the door wider for them to come in. David took in his surroundings and was not-so surprised to see how cosy her home looked. “Your house is beautiful Mrs Giffiths.” he said politely.

Gillian unvolontary froze. “It's Ms Anderson, actually, but please call me Gillian.” she smiled at him and motioned for him to sit.

David was suddenly feeling uncomfortable. “I'm sorry.”

She gave him a warm smile to ease the tension. “Don't worry about it.” She kissed her son's head as he sat down on the stool in the kitchen, next to David and walked to the tea pot before pouring two cups of tea and one of hot chocolate for her son. She put the cups on the table in front of them and a got a thank you from both of them at the same time which made her smile. She sat down opposite David and they just looked at each other whilst sipping their tea.

Oscar was the one who broke the silence. “Aside from my small injury today,” that remark earned him a glare from Gillian, “My team won.” he stated proudly.

Gillian smiled and ran a hand down her son's back. “You did? That's so great! I'm so proud of you, baby.” she said.

“Well, that's not only thanks to me, it was the whole team.” he said, suddenly feeling self-conscious. Gillian glanced at David who immediately tried to make Oscar feel more confident.

“Didn't I tell you that you were the best from the team? If we won today, it was mostly thank to  _you_ , buddy.” he said cheerfully. Oscar's eyes immediately lit up and he gained some self-confidence again. Gillian thanked him silently.

“Mom, can I be excused? I promised Piper I would call her before 6pm and it's already 5:30!” Oscar exclaimed as if the world was gonna end at 6.

“Oscar, your coach is here, you'll call her later.” She said gently but in a firm voice. Oscar looked at his chocolate and sighed.

“I don't mind.” David said, seeing how much the boy wanted to speak with his sister.

Piper was also someone he talked about all the time to his coach, telling him about how amazing and talented she was and how much he loved her. Oscar looked impatiently at his mom. She sighed and nodded. He quickly got up from the stool and ran to his room.

“I'm sorry about this. He rarely sees his sister and now that she is gone for 3 months, it's getting worse!” Gillian said in a fake dramatic voice, which made David laugh.

“Yeah, he told me about your daughter, he said he misses her a lot because she is away a lot and she is his second most favorite person in the world.” he said with a smile.

“I know, it must be hard for him.” she sighed. “Anyway.” she said, changing the subject so as to not ruin the mood. “What kind of books do you write?” she asked, suddenly very interested.

“Um, have you ever read Holy F*cking Dent? It's my latest book.”

Gillian laughed, “Nice choice of title,” he chuckled. “but no, I haven't read it. What is it about?”

“It's about a father and his son. The story mostly revolves around them. I tried to describe their complicated relationship as much as possible. Um, and I included baseball because it's a hobby that they have in common. I don't wanna tell you too much about it because gotta keep the suspense.” he smiled.

“It sound nice.” Gillian said. “And of course, a book written by David wouldn't be a book if it didn't include baseball” she laughed.

David laughed with her and stared at her. She was beautiful. She was so beautiful. Even more when she was laughing and her eyes were sparkling. This was only his second time being around her and it was the happiest he'd ever been. Gillian noticed that he was staring at her and suddenly felt nervous. He cleared his throat and looked at his watch.

“I should go. I had a very nice time with you, Gillian.” he stood up, took his cup and walked over to the sink before depositing it there.

“Me too. Thank you again for driving Oscar back home. You literally saved the day.” she said with a smile.  _I could never get tired of seeing this smile._

David grinned, “It was the least I could do. And plus, it earned me a nice cup of tea with a beautiful woman,” he smiled. They have literally just met each other and he was basically already flirting with her.

Gillian tried not to smirk at his attempt to do so. “It was very nice to get to know you. Let's hope it won't be the last time.”  _This is the second time I'm saying this._

“I'm sure it won't be. Are you still coming this Sunday?” he asked hopefully. He sounded even more excited than her son was. She didn't really know if he was more excited about the game or the fact that he would see her again, and honestly neither did he.

“I wouldn't miss it for anything.” she said proudly. “I can't wait to finally see him on the field.” she added.

“I was thinking maybe we could hang out, the three of us, after the game?” he asked. “I mean, you don't have to say yes, I just thoug-”

“I'd like that, but Oscar's dad is picking him up right after the game...” she said.

"Another time, then?" he said with a small smile.

"Definitely," she replied with the same smile.

"Good. See you on Sunday.” they walked to the door. He turned to her one more time and gave her a smile. “Goodnight, Gillian.” he said gently and with a voice that melted her heart.

“Good night, David.” she said before closing the door behind him.

Not before casting a last glance and giving him one last smile....

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although these are real people, this is purely fiction.
> 
> /AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: I had to change some things in the end of chapter one so that the story was more 'real' 
> 
> For the purpose of this fic, Gillian only has 2 children (Piper and Oscar) and she is 40.  
> David only has ONE child, West, and in the story she will be 5 years old.
> 
>  
> 
> English is not my native language so please excuse me for my mistakes!!!

Three days passed and Sunday was finally here. Gillian was excited to finally be able to watch Oscar play. She knew that it meant a lot for Oscar to have his mom there. He wanted to make her proud, though he didn't need to get her to one of his games for her to be proud of him.

Gillian was also feeling nervous and excited to see David there. When her last relationship ended, she promised herself to not be with anyone until she was sure she was going to spend the rest of her life with him. She didn't want David to think that she was interested in something that would go further than a friendship. _You guys just met, stop jumping to conclusions!_ She told herself. She barely knew him, why was she already thinking about things like that?

Archie was the one coming with Gillian during the game, when she arrived to her apartment, Gillian was putting on her jacket. "You look hot." She said as she looked Gillian up and down.

Gillian wanted to dress comfortably so she had on a white tank top, a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and black strapped, wooden wedges. “We are just going to a game, Arch” she chuckled. “I'm going for Oscar, not David”

“And we better go before we're late, Oscar won't forgive us!” They quickly drove to the game.

 

When they arrived, Gillian immediately spotted David speaking with his team and saw her boy ready to play. Oscar looked up to see her looking at him and waved at her with a big grin on his face. That's when she knew how important it really was for him that his mother was there to support him no matter what.

Seeing Oscar waving, David turned around and saw Gillian standing and immediately had a big smile forming on his face. He turned back to the boys, “Okay guys, I know you can do it so let's win this one!” They all started to run to the field, except for Oscar. “Go make your mom proud just like you do me.” he smiled. Oscar smiled and nodded before running to join his friends. David walked to Gillian, “Hi,”

“Hello,” she said, smiling at him with that smile that would melt anyone's heart.

“It's good to see you. I know someone is very excited to show you his skills.” he said, referring to Oscar.

“I honestly can't wait,” she answered, a proud mother smile gracing her lips.

“The game is about to start, see you later!” he said to Gillian before speaking to both her and Archie. “Enjoy the game!” he said before running back to his team for a last word.

 

“Mom, did you see? We won!” Oscar shrieked before running toward his mother.

“Congrats, buddy. I knew you would kick their ass” Archie said with a smile before high fiving Oscar.

“Thank you, Arch” he smiled and kissed her cheek.

“You did amazing, sweetie. I'm so proud of you!” Gillian said before hugging her son.

“I'm so happy that we won, especially since you were there today.” he smiled.

“I would still have been proud,” she assured him. “You were great, is my son about to become a famous baseball player?” Gillian teased.

“He would be an amazing one, for sure.” David said from behind them. He patted Oscar back and smiled proudly at him. “You guys did a perfect job today, I'm sure that your mother being here was part of the reason.” he said.

“You are a great coach,” Oscar said. “Why hasn't dad arrived yet, Mum? I thought he would be here to see the last few minutes at least...” Oscar said, sounding very disappointed which made Gillian's heart break.

“I don't know, sweetie, but I'm sure he'll be here soon.” Gillian didn't know who she was trying to convince anymore. She hoped that he would actually come and pick Oscar from the game because she knew that her boy was really looking forward to it. As soon as the words left her mouth, her phone started ringing, indicating a text message.

She pulled out her phone and her face fell. “Oscar...” Gillian started.

“He is not coming, is he..” Oscar sighed. And for the look on her son's face, Gillian wanted to find Mark and knock some sense into him. She hated seeing her son sad, especially when the sadness was caused by his own father.

“Baby, you know it's not like him to not come and pick you up, I am sure that he has a very good reason,” Gillian said “He better have a damn good one.” she muttered and only David could understand what she said. “I'm sorry, sweetheart. I am sure he will be happy to hear about your game when he sees you tomorrow.”

She was angry, no wait she was  _pissed_ , she didn't know what to say to her son to make him feel better because she knew how important his father's words were to him _._

“Hey, champion, how about you and I go and get some ice cream?” Archie asked. “Would that make you feel better?”

Oscar nodded sadly and looked up at his mom for permission.

“Of course. Thank you, Archie...” Gillian said, grateful for her best friend. “I promise your father will make it up to you.” she watched as Archie and Oscar walked away and turned to David, suddenly remembering that he had been there during the whole thing. “Well, I'm sorry you had to witness all of this,” she said, sounding embarrassed.

“Don't apologize. I for one am sorry that his father didn't show up. Oscar told me all day yesterday about how he would tell his father how amazing his team is, if they won the game.” He felt bad for the little guy.

“Yeah,” she said sadly.

“Come on, let's go get a coffee, take your mind off all this mess for some time before you go back to your son and your friend, is that okay?” he suggested.

Gillian looked at David and was amazed by how patient and understanding the man in front of her was. “I would really like that,”

They both walked to the nearest coffee shop and sat at a table near the entrance. They talked about Oscar for a good 20 minutes before drinking their drinks in a comfortable silence.

“Do you have kids?” Gillian finally asked.

David nodded and smiled. “I have a little girl who is only 5.” he pulled out a small picture from his wallet and showed Gillian.

The little girl on the picture looked just like him, but with blond hair. Same eyes, the same beautiful smile that she got to see many times since she has met David..

“She is gorgeous.” she said out loud, never taking her eyes off the photo.

“She is a daddy's girl,” he stated proudly.

Gillian smiled affectionately at him “What's her name?” she gave the small picture back to him and watched as he looked at it himself and smiled the most beautiful smile, his father pride was clearly showing.

“West,” he said.

“That's a very beautiful name, she definitely looks like you, except for the hair,” she smiled at him when she saw his eyes light up.

“My ex-wife is blonde so she got that from her,” he said “and the attitude” he added jokingly.

Gillian chuckled “Let's hope she doesn't have the same obsession with baseball when she grows up” she teased.

David smirked “You mean let's hope she does.” he said and they shared a smile.

“She is gorgeous, she really looks like you.” Gillian repeated.

“Are you saying I'm gorgeous?” he teased.

“I'm saying she looks like you,” she just said.

“Well thank you, she really is beautiful and so smart for a 5-year-old little girl, she just amaze us everyday.” he said.

“I remember, when Oscar was 5, he kept telling me and his father that he wanted to become an astronaut but first, he wanted to be a great baseball player,” Gillian chuckled and shook her head “at least one of his dreams is starting to be true.”

David laughed “well he never gives up, does he?”

“Definitely not. He did give up on becoming an astronaut though. Now he wants a police officer,” she grinned.

“West wants to be a dancer,” David said and they both laughed. “See,” he said after a few minutes of silence “we did get our coffee together.” he said and smiled.

“That's right we did,” she smiled a bright smile, one that she barely showed to anyone. “although I would have liked it under different circumstances...” she added.

“Yes, me too. I hope Oscar will be fine with it by tonight,” he said.

Gillian chuckled “Archie must have given him all the ice cream necessary for him to forget about it for a while” David laughed at her comment and knew exactly what she meant.

The waitress came to collect their empty mugs and walked away. Gillian and David sat there just looking at each other, never saying a word but not feeling like having to. Gillian took her time to look, really look at David. He was a handsome man, that was for sure, but there were so many things that she yet had to learn about him and she wondered for a moment if she would ever have the opportunity to do so. She broke out of her reverie when her phone rang; a text message from Archie, telling her that they wanted to head back and were waiting for her near the car.

“They are waiting for me at the car, I'd better head back.” Gillian informed David.

“Sure,” they both stood at the same time, David put some money on the table something for which Gillian refused at first. She thanked him multiple times and they both walked out and back to the parking lot. “It was very nice to talk to you again, Gillian. You are as interesting to talk to as your son.” David's words made Gillian blush a bit and she tilted her head to the ground before whispering a quiet thank you.

“That's very sweet of you to say. I had a great time too. I guess we'll see you around. Bye, David.” Gillian said as they arrived near her son and friend.

“Bye, Gillian, til next time.” he said with a smile and extended his hand to shake Gillian, and felt the electricity when he did. “Bye, Oscar, goodbye Archie!” he waved at them, gave one last smile toward Gillian and walked away, leaving a Gillian grinning like an idiot.

She walked back to her son, promising herself that she would do anything to make him forget about today. She would do anything to keep him happy.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments in the first chapter. I was not sure this AU was going to be appreciated but it looks like it was! I promise- and I hope that's okay- the next chapter is going to be much, much longer.  
> Love, xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People who are meant to be always find a way.
> 
>  
> 
> Although these are real people, this story is purely fiction.
> 
> /AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in two days?? What's happening to me? haha. 
> 
> I got such positive comments after posting my second chapter that it really inspired me to write this new chapter. I hope that you will like it. It will be longer than the first two ones since I was VERY inspired. I had to split it tho because otherwise it would have been MUCH longer.
> 
> A huge thank you to my best friend, Zoe, for giving me amazing ideas.

Oscar was finally on Summer holidays, but there wasn't such thing as vacations when it came to baseball. His team has won so many games that they now travel to other cities to play. This weekend, they were traveling to Philadelphia and Oscar had informed his mother that his coach and two other parents were looking for more people to come with their children. For once, Gillian wasn't working on the weekend and the idea of spending some time with her son -and David- was appreciated. She accepted to travel with them.

When the day came, they all arrived to the bus to pack their small luggage into it, ready to drive to Philadelphia. Gillian met with the two other parents that were also taking part of the journey and sensed that they were rather nice people, something for which she was thankful since she had to spend the weekend with them. Gillian looked around and saw the ten something kids that were there and spotted David. She couldn't help the smile from forming on her face and felt relieved that, apart from her son, she actually knew someone. She noticed him looking back at her and walking toward her and her heart started beating faster.  _Get a fucking grip_ she told herself.

“Hi Gillian, thank you so much for coming with us,” David said with a smile and extended his hand for her to shake.

Gillian smiled and shook his hand firmly. “I am happy to spend it with my son, especially when he is doing something he loves.” she said.

“Aw, so you're telling me you didn't agree to come because you wanted to see me?” he said with a fake pout which made Gillian giggle.

“Sorry to break your heart, coach” Gillian joked.

They shared a smile before David moved to take Gillian's bag from her. “Let me carry this for you. Go on and have a seat in the bus.” he told her.

“Thank you very much. Where am I supposed to sit?” she asked. She wondered if she would have to sit with the parents in the front or if she could try and have some space.

“Well, whatever suits you. You can either sit with your son in the back but I am sure he would rather sit with his buddies, no offense” he held up his hands and Gillian chuckled “or... you can come sit with me. I would suggest sitting with one of the parents but they have decided to sit together.” he paused and watched her. “It's up to you. I think there will be some free seats if you'd rather sit alone but I'm  _sure_ you'll have more fun if I'm next to you” he joked.

Gillian laughed “Um.. I don't know, I could get easily bored if I chose to sit next to you,” she started and chuckled at David's fake offended face. “but I am willing to take the risk.” she added.

David's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and he gave her his biggest smile. “Great! Go and choose a great one, I'll be right there. I have to do my coach duties and make sure everyone is in the bus before we go.” he grinned. Gillian simply nodded and walked away. She quickly joined her son and told him about her decision to let him stay with his friends in the back and sit with David, something for which Oscar was very happy to hear. He had reached an age where public display of mother love was something he was embarrassed of. She chose to sit not too far from the front where the driver was, but not in the first seats either.

As she waited for everyone to get in the bus and drive to Philadelphia, Gillian thought back to the last time she had to take the bus to drive to another city. She was 8 month pregnant with Oscar and had to take the bus because her husband was away for business and she definitely couldn't drive.

“ _Excuse me, miss, are you Gillian Anderson?” a young woman, who was sitting in the seat behind, asked her._

_ Gillian let out a  sigh and nodded. “I am,” she said. _

“ _Oh my God, I am such a fan! What were the odds of me meeting you in a bus!!” the over excited woman said. “Congratulations on your pregnancy, this baby is very lucky. Is it a boy or a girl?” she then asked._

“ _A boy.” Gillian was starting to get tired of the woman asking personal questions._

“ _Oh that's so nice, what are you gonna name him?”_

“ _I'm sorry but that's personal and I'm feeling tired and would like some quiet time to rest a bit.” Gillian said, clearly annoyed._

_The woman felt embarrassed and sat back in her seat “I apologize, I didn't mean to pry.” she said._

“ _Don't worry.” Gillian said and closed her eyes._

When she opened her eyes again, she was back in the present time and watched as David came toward her to take his seat. At least, with a majority of children, she didn't have to fear about getting questions like these. She smiled as David sat next to her and gave her a similar smile.

“Are you ready to go, Mrs Anderson?” David asked.

“Why are you calling me by my last name all of a sudden?” Gillian asked with a confused smile.

David chuckled “Okay, are you ready to go, Gillian?” he asked again.

Gillian nodded and placed her head on the headrest, still looking at him.

She thought back to the day when she and David had a coffee together after Oscar's father didn't come to pick him up from the game.  _There were so many things she had yet to learn about him and she wondered if she'd ever get the opportunity to do so._

 _'well maybe this weekend is my chance.'_ she thought to herself.

“A penny for your thoughts?” David said with a smile. “unless you think about me and you don't want to talk about it with me” he smirked. Always _one for joking._

 _Yes._  “Ha, you wish.” she chuckled. “Don't make me regret sitting with you,” she warned jokingly.

“I'll behave, I promise.” he said and watched her.

Never one to fall in love at first sight or to even fall for a student's mother, David couldn’t deny the fact that he felt the tension and the attraction. Gillian was a gorgeous and intelligent woman who could make him forget about everything else when he was with her. He was so interested in knowing about every single details that she would share with him; even her favorite color was something important to him. He didn’t understand how or why but he was starting to like this woman more than he should.

“Are you ready to go camping?” David asked.

Gillian turned her head at him “Oscar didn’t tell me anything about going camping,” Gillian said, getting more worried with each second passing.

David chuckled “Yes, we are sleeping in a hotel tonight but tomorrow night, we are going camping.” he informed her. “Aw, come on Gillian.” he said, shaking his head at her look of disbelief.

“I didn’t bring anything with me to prepare for such thing,” Gillian stated.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get some things for you,” David reassured her.

“Thank you.” Gillian said.

She hated going camping. She usually wasn’t scared of much things but going out in the woods during the night wasn’t something she was kin of, and the sole idea of sleeping there was actually scaring. Oscar, on the other hand, loved doing extra things so the idea of sleeping out in the woods was probably something he had agreed to wholeheartedly.

“How is West?” Gillian asked, trying not to think about Sunday night anymore. She watched as his smile grew wider at the mention of her name.

“She is great, she wanted to come with us but well I told her she couldn’t come because we would never have time to spend together and she would only stay inside, I told her she would get bored bla bla bla but she had none of it and started throwing a tantrum.” David said and noticed Gillian suppress a smirk. “She is still not speaking to me.” They both chuckled “Her mother said the only way to gain my way back to my baby’s heart was to bring her something back from Philadelphia so that’s my number one priority,” he said, grinning.

Gillian laughed “I’ll be happy to help,” she simply said. She tried to suppress a yawn but failed, and David noticed.

“Tired?” David asked with a grin.

“No, you are just really boring me.” Gillian said, keeping a straight face. She quickly noticed how David’s face fell

“I’m sorry, Gillian.” he said and started to get up from his seat but by stopped by Gillian’s hand gripping his.

“I’m kidding!” Gillian said and laughed when she saw his relieved face. He sat back down and silently noticed that she still hadn’t taken her hand off his yet. He looked over at her and watched her look out of the window with a smile. When she finally noticed that they were still holding hands, she quickly took hers off, furiously blushing. She closed her eyes and rested her head back.

They were silent for a moment, both starting to feel tired from the trip. It wasn’t a very long trip but when you are in a bus, you always get tired even faster than normal.

David froze when he felt Gillian’s head drop on his shoulder. He noticed, by her even breaths, that she had fallen asleep. He smiled to himself and took a deep breath, inhaling her perfume.

He couldn’t believe how crazy he felt about a woman that he had first met a month and a half ago.

He felt Gillian shift and move closer to him so that she was practically snuggled up by his side. David felt like his heart was going to burst into his chest and didn’t dare move. A few minutes later, he noticed that they had arrived in Philadelphia and were soon going to arrive to their hotel. He didn’t have the heart to wake her but knew he had to. He also didn’t want to embarrass her, though he knew she was going to be once she realizes their position.

He waited a few minutes before he started shaking her gently “Gillian,” David called her softly, his voice near a whisper. When she didn’t move, he started shaking her again, his voice louder this time. “Gill, wake up.” She finally stirred and opened her eyes.

Her eyes. Another part of her that he was amazed by. Her eyes were so beautiful, so blue, so big and wet. He loved getting lost in her eyes. He loved the were her eyes were shining whenever she was laughing or just talking about her children. _I can’t believe I’m starting to fall for this woman,_ he thought.

Gillian straightened up. “I’m sorry for falling asleep on you, David.” Gillian said, biting her lip. She was starting to be embarrassed by her own behavior. “Are we in Philadelphia yet?” she asked, trying to change the subject.

“Yes, we are. Otherwise I would have let you sleep a while longer,” he said, winking. Gillian gave him a shy smile and stretched her back. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t good company.” she apologized again.

“Stop apologizing, Gillian. You needed your rest it looked like.” David said.

Gillian nodded and smiled up at him. “I didn’t sleep much last night, that might be the reason why I doze off.” she explained.

“I get it,” he just said.

 

 

When they got to the hotel, they immediately got the keys to their rooms. The boys were all in the same room, in a 12-bed room. David had decided to let them stay together because he knew that it would be easier and much more fun for them than to have their own room. Every parent had their own room though. When Gillian got to hers, it was spacious but poorly decorated. The bed was comfortable and that’s all that mattered to her at the moment. She started unpacking the small bag that she had taken with her when she heard a knock. She walked over to the door, thinking it was Oscar; but she opened the door to find David on the other side.

“Hello again, I’m going to everybody’s room to make sure that everything is okay and not broken or something..” David said. Okay, it was just an excuse to see Gillian again but could you blame him?

“Um, everything is just fine. I haven’t walked around the room and bathroom but so far so good. I will tell you if I see something out of the normal.” Gillian assured him. He smiled “What room are you in?” she then asked.

“204” he answered, “the one just next to yours,” he grinned. “Anyway, the boys and I wanted to walk around Philadelphia today to discover the city, do you want to join us or would you rather stay here and rest?” he asked.

“Is my son coming with you?” she asked.

“I’m sure he w-” he was suddenly cut off by Oscar running in her room.

He gave his mom a quick hug and waited for her to give him a kiss like she always does. “Mum, the boys, coach and I are going to the city, can I go? Will you come with us? Can I have some money?” he asked.

“Woah, slow down buddy. Yes you can go and I might join you if you want me to,” she said and continued when she saw Oscar nod, smiling. “And yes, I will give you some money.” she finished. Oscar smiled and kissed his mother on the cheek before running back to his friends. From her room, she could hear Oscar tell happily that his mother was okay with him going and that it was going to be ‘fun’. She looked back up to David, who was smiling at her. “Well I guess I will come with you guys. Are Amy and Tom coming, too?” Tom and Amy were the two other parents that joined the trip.

David shook his head “No, they actually wanted to lay down for a bit,” he explained. Gillian smiled and nodded.

“Okay then. Let me just grab my purse, I’ll be right back.”

 

  
“You seem to know your way around Philadelphia.” Gillian remarked.

“I actually have come here many times before,” David nodded.

“For baseball games, too?”  Gillian asked as they walked side by side, watching the kids stop to look at a video game club.  
“Yes and I have been here with my daughter once. “ he added. “What about you, is it your first time coming to Philadelphia?” David asked.  
“Um, I have come here once” Gillian nodded “When my first book was published, I went to some cities for book signings.” She explained. “I never got the chance to visit the city and know it like you do though,” Gillian added.

“It’s quite a beautiful city.” he told her “I’m willing to show you all the great places here,” he told with a smile.

“Oh yeah? And when would you do that?” Gillian asked with a smirk.

“Tonight?”  David asked hopefully.

“Is that a date?”  Gillian joked. She usually uses jokes when she feels uncomfortable or ‘scared’ of something. David asking her on a date was something that made her feel excited but also scared because she didn’t want him to think that she wanted to get back into a relationship right away, especially not with something she met last month, and especially not with one of Oscar’s teachers.

“It could be,” David shrugged. “I mean, I just want to show you the nice places, that’s all” he suddenly got all flustered.

Gillian chuckled “I’d love to go see the ‘fun’ places with you.” Gillian said.

David gave her his signature smile and nodded. They walked around the city for another hour before walking back to the hotel. It was now 6:30pm and the boys were starting to be hungry and tired. Gillian walked to her room in order to get a shower.

The evening went by fast and all kids were in bed, exhausted, by 9:30pm.  Gillian and David decided to go around the city like David had promised her but they chose not to go too far in case the kids needed them, although the other parents had stayed in. The air this evening was chilly, something Gillian didn’t plan for, and as they walked by a small river, she felt shivers run through her.

“Are you cold?”

“It was so warm today, I didn’t think tonight would be so much colder,” Gillian said.

David took off the jacket he had put on and wrapped it around Gillian. “Thank you so much. You should take it back though, wouldn’t want you to get sick because of me,” she said.

“Wouldn’t want _you_ to get sick because of me,” David repeated.

Gillian closed his jacket around her small frame and inhaled the perfume that she could smell from all over his jacket. David took his time to show Gillian the places that shouldn’t be missed when you visit Philadelphia.  They walked through the Historic Philadelphia’s Independence National Historical Park and walked by the Independence Hall. Gillian was in awe, she never truly knew how beautiful of a city Philadelphia could be.

“I’ve seen so many people propose here, in this park.” David said.

“And did you?” Gillian asked. She didn’t truly knew why but she was so interested in knowing about David’s life.

“What?” he said, confused.

"Did you propose to your ex-wife here, too?" Gillian asked again.   
"Um no," David chuckled "I proposed to her back in New York City" he said.  
"Oh, alright" she smiled.

 

They walked around for another 30 minutes before heading back to the hotel, in case the children needed them. When they reached their floor, David turned to Gillian and smiled at her. "Good night, Gillian." He said in a sweet voice that always managed to melt her heart.  
"Good night. Thank you for showing me all your fun places." She said.  
"Oh, I didn't show you all _my_ fun places" he grinned.  
Gillian was about to answer when she heard her son call her name. She turned around and saw a very pale Oscar, standing in his pjs.   
"Baby, are you okay?" Gillian asked and walked toward her son.  
Oscar just shook his head and pouted. "My head is hurting me, mum" he whined. Gillian felt for her son's forehead and felt how warm he was.   
"Oh baby." He sighed. She turned to David "He has a fever," she explained. "Come on, baby boy, we are gonna get you in the shower and try to cool down your fever, my love." She said before taking his hand into hers and leading him to her room.   
"Do you want any help?" David asked before she reached her bedroom.   
"Do you have any meds that I could give him?" She asked and watched as he nodded. She smiled at him gratefully and watched as he disappeared into his own room.   
Gillian helped Oscar take a quick shower and helped him into bed. She kissed his forehead and watched as his eyes grew heavy. David came back with Tylenol and handed it to her. He disappeared into the bathroom and came back with a wet towel before placing it on her son's forehead.   
"I think he will be fine," David said "He will be back on his feet by tomorrow. I think sleeping next to his mom will help him get his energy back, too" he smiled.   
Gillian smiled and looked down at Oscar. "Thank you so much for helping us tonight. And thank you for the whole day, I had a great time with you." She said.  
"You don't have to thank me, it was my pleasure." He said. "I'm gonna let you get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow." he added. Gillian simply nodded. She turned her attention back to Oscar, thinking that David already left, but froze when she felt his lips place the softest kiss on her cheek. She immediately closed her eyes and smiled. Really smiled. The kiss lasted a few seconds but those were the best few seconds since she doesn't know when.   
"Good night," he repeated and finally walked out.  
Gillian let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and sat on the bed next to her son. She stroked his head gently before kissing him and laying down beside him. She felt Oscar shift and immediately cuddle with her as soon as her head touched the pillow. She smiled to herself and put her arms around him, pulling him even closer before closing her eyes. She didn't realize how tired she was until now. She fell asleep right away, her son sleeping soundly in her arms.

 

The next morning, Gillian woke at 6:30. Oscar was still asleep next to her. Today was the day of the game and Gillian prayed that he would feel better. She felt his forehead and noticed that his fever was dropping. She got up and went yo the bathroom to get ready for the day. When she came back, she decided that it was still too early to wake her son and that he didn't need to be up for another hour. She went to knock on David's door, hoping that she wasn't waking him.   
When he opened the door, he was only wearing his jeans and was shirtless.   
"H-hi" she tried to say, clearly more concentrating on his abs than his face.   
"Good morning," David chuckled as he saw her flustered face.   
"Good morning," Gillian sighed and smiled. "How did you sleep?" Gillian finally asked.  
"Good, you?" He said "how is Oscar feeling?" He then asked.  
"His fever has dropped a bit but he's still warm." Gillian informed him. "I'm really afraid he won't be able to play today" she sighed.  
"It's okay if he doesn't, it's completely normal. I just hope that he won't feel bad about it."   
"He definitely will," Gillian sighed. "He will do anything to convince you that he is up for the game." She paused and looked at him. "I'm letting sleep in a little more. What time is breakfast served?" She asked.  
"I told the boys, Amy and Tom to be downstairs at 7:45 so in 40 minutes." He said.  
"Alright then. I'll leave you alone, sorry for bothering you so early" she suddenly realized how early it truly was.  
"Don't apologize, I'm happy to see you." He said.   
Gillian smiled and looked down. "I'm gonna head back to my room. Do you have some more tylenol? That's actually the reason I came to see you," Gillian chuckled, feeling silly for forgetting why she came.  
"Of course," he nodded. Come on in, I'll be right back" he said, opening his door wider to let her in. He closed the door behind her and quickly walked to the bathroom. Gillian sat on the still unmade bed and waited for him to come back. She still couldn't understand why but being with him, in his room was something she was comfortable with.   
Her eyes snapped back up to him when he reappeared, Tylenol in his hands in his hands.   
"Here you go," he said, handing her the meds. "How about you and I go have breakfast so that we can have more time to speak?" He asked shyly.  
"I would love that, but I need to go back to my son," she answered, feeling back for, once again, refusing him something.  
"Of course, I'm sorry," he said, biting his lip.  
"No, please, don't apologize."  she felt so bad “Maybe we could do that tomorrow morning?” she asked.

David smiled and nodded.

“I'm sorry, I feel so bad for refusing once again,” Gillian said.

David put a hand on her shoulder and smiled “Don't apologize, Gill. I totally understand,” he said.

Gillian raised an eyebrow and stared at him. “Did I say something bad?” he asked, confused.

“You called me Gill,” Gillian said, trying to suppress a smirk at the sight of David blushing in embarrassment.

“Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to- I'm-”

“It's okay, I don't mind at all.” Gillian said with a laugh.

She usually hated when people, whom she barely knew, called her with nicknames that normally, only her close friends and family used. With David though, she felt like she has known him for years. She didn't mind him calling her Gill, or whatever other nicknames he was gonna come up with. She felt a strong connection to this man and she couldn't quite figure out why she let her guards down when she was with him.

Gillian finally remembered that she had something to give back to David. She help up the jacket that he had given her last night when they went out and handed it to David. “I forgot to give it back to you,” Gillian grinned. “I'm gonna go back to my son,” she said and moved from the bed toward the door. “See you for breakfast,” she smiled up at him and he mirrored her expression.

“Sure thing.” he just said and watched as she walked away.

 

Gillian walked back into her room and noticed that Oscar was awake. She walked over to the bed and sat down by his side. She immediately put a hand on his forehead and noticed that, although his fever was somewhat down, he was still looking pale and sick.

“How are you feeling, sweetheart?” she asked her son.

“I'm okay. I feel better than yesterday but I am still so sleepy and my head still hurts.” he explained to his mother. Oscar wasn't one to overreact. When he said he was sick, he truly was. He never liked to bring the attention to him by faking sickness. Gillian knew he wasn't faking this time either. She wanted to bring up the topic of the baseball game this afternoon but knew that he was gonna be upset if she told him that he needed to stay put and not play today.

“How do you feel about breakfast?” she asked and watched as he shrugged. “It might help you feel better.” she added. “Your friends will be downstairs in less than 20 minutes, do you wanna try and eat something?” she asked in a sweet voice, not wanting to push him into anything he didn't want to do but knowing that he needed to eat in order to get better.

“I guess I could try. I do need my energy back before the game after all.”

“Oscar,” Gillian sighed. “You are still feeling bad, I think it would be better for you to just not play today,” she continued as he was about to interrupt her. “I spoke with your coach and he totally agrees with me. He said that you needed your rest and to get better. Baby, even the best baseball players are sick sometimes, and they put their health first in order to do their best during the games.” she said. She tried to convince him in every possible way but knowing her son, and his determination to always do his best, she knew it was a lost cause.

She was surprised, though, when she saw him nod. “Okay,” he said sadly, tears in his eyes. “I just wanted to play and win because today is a big game and I wanted to prove to you and coach that I was a great player,” he said.

“Oh baby.” Gillian said before lying down next to him and wrapping her arms around his small frame. “You are the best, you are an amazing player and you will still be an amazing player if you don't play today.” she said before kissing his forehead. “Let your team play for you today, okay?” Oscar just nodded and sniffed. “You don't have to prove anything to me. You are not just a baseball player to me. You are my very beautiful, very smart son.” she said and felt him smile against her.

Her phone buzzed and she quickly retrieved it. “It's your sister,” she informed Oscar. She answered the phone

“Hi sweetie” Gillian said.

 _“Hey, Mum! How are you guys doing? How is Philadelphia?”_ Piper asked.

“Good! It's beautiful,” she paused when she saw Oscar get up from the bed and head to the bathroom. She waited for the door to close before continuing. “I'm actually glad you call. Your brother is running a fever and won't be able to play this afternoon. He feels bad about it, of course. Can you maybe speak with him and try to cheer him up?” she asked her eldest daughter.

_“Sure thing, Mum. Give him the phone.”_ Piper said.

“He is in the bathroom right now.” she informed her. “So, tell me, how are _you_ doing, baby? I miss you so much!”

 _“Great, I love it here. I miss you guys so much, though._ ” Piper answered _“Two months to go.”_ she added.

“Yeah,” Gillian sighed. “I am glad that you are enjoying it though, Canada is a beautiful country. I want you to have as much fun as possible.” she said and Piper thanked her. “How is Ethan?” she teased. Ethan was the guy that Piper had gotten matching tattoos with a few days after she had arrived in Canada.

 _“How is David?”_ Piper shot back in the same teasing voice. Gillian chuckled.

“You are bad.” Gillian said. She heard the bathroom door open and Oscar reappeared in the bedroom. “Oh, sweetie, Oscar is back. I'll hand him the phone okay?” Gillian said.

 _“Okay, Mum, bye I love you”_ Piper said in a cheerful voice.

“Love you too.” she gave Oscar her phone and got up from the bed. “It's your sister, she wanted to speak with you,” she watched as a beautiful, content smile formed on her son's face when he heard his sister's voice.

She left them alone to talk....

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL??  
> I had to split the part with the game and the whole camping night because otherwise this chapter would have been SUPER long and kind of rushed. 
> 
> Please do not hesitate to leave reviews because your opinion is what keeps me writing.  
> xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People who are meant to be always find a way.
> 
> /AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe this is for Amy Elouise.

Gillian and Oscar made their way downstairs to finally have breakfast. She hoped that eating something would help Oscar feel better. Although the fever had dropped, Oscar was still feeling sick and tired, and Gillian knew that he was in no shape to play today.

They sat at the table and Gillian watched as David made his way toward them.

“Good morning, Oscar,” he said before giving Gillian a smile. “How are you feeling, buddy?” he asked, placing a hand on the teenager's back.

Oscar shrugged slightly “Could be worse,” he said “I'll be able to play,” he told his coach, hoping he would believe him.

David shook his head “I don't want my favorite player to over do it today.” David just said. He sat next to it as Gillian sat at the opposite side, next to her son.

Oscar sighed and looked down “I've been waiting for this day for months, Coach, I can't not play.” he said. Gillian felt bad for her son.

“Listen to me, Oscar,” David started, waiting for the boy to look at him “Do you remember when I told you about this famous Baseball player, Babe Ruth?” He waited until Oscar nodded before continuing. “He became a famous baseball player when he was 19. For his 20th birthday, he was supposed to play but his arm got infected after being injured, and he couldn't play for 4 whole weeks!” he exclaimed, earning a smile from Gillian “And still, he became, and still is, the greatest player in the world.” he said.

“I know. I just feel bad because it was one of our first games outside of the city,” he said.

“You can say with me this afternoon and coach your team by giving them ideas and opinions on their game. David watched as the teenager’s eyes lit up.

“You would let me do that?” Oscar asked before looking up at his mom, wide-eyed, which made her chuckle.

“Why wouldn’t I? I would only want my best player to coach my team,” David said. Oscar nodded his head frantically and got up from the booth before walking over to his friends, telling them all about it.

David chuckled and moved from his seat to sit next to Gillian. He watched as she took a bit of her toast into her mouth and smiled to himself. “Hey, Gillian, do you remember when I told you that I wanted to get West something before we go back?” he asked her and continued when she nodded, unable to speak as her mouth was still full. “There is a video game club in this hotel and the boys want to spend the rest of the morning there, with Amy and Tom. How about you and I go around the city and you could help me choose a present for her…?” he asked, suddenly feeling self conscious. She truly didn’t have to agree, why would she? She barely know David after all, she mostly agreed to come so she could spend time with her son. Mostly.

“Okay.” she accepted. _It feels like he only wants to spend some alone time with me._ Which is nice but also scares her. She couldn’t get attached. Just couldn’t.

“You would?” he said, sounding relieved. He watched her nod her head and smile at him, a smile that he was happy to return. He still didn’t understand why but making her smile was a new goal of his.

“Do you have an idea what you’re gonna get her?” she asked. She poured herself a glass of orange juice as she waited for his reply. David simply shook his head and shrugged.

“I guess I’ll just see what’s best for her once I get there,” he said and shrugged again.

Gillian nodded and took a sip of her juice. “When did you say you wanted to go?” she asked.

“Um, the boys are going at the club at 10 so around that time?” he proposed.

Gillian nodded. She couldn't wait to see how David was behaving in shops when it comes to his daughter. Was he the type to buy too much unnecessary things because he wants to spoil her as much as possible or was he the type to never know what to buy? She felt like knowing this private part of him was a good way to know more about his still secret life. She had too many questions she wanted to ask him badly, but felt like it was inappropriate because they haven't known each other for long. She didn't wanna be seen as someone who wanted to invade his privacy. So she kept her questions to herself.

 

Gillian and David finally arrived in the city center, where the majority of the shops were situated. Gillian immediately spotted a toy store and a clothes shop that only sold clothes for babies and children. They decided they would go to the toy store first. As they walked around the store, Gillian showed him several toys that she thought would make West happy, but every time, David told her that his daughter already owned something similar.

“And then you tell me she isn't spoiled,” she chuckled. David shrugged and smiled.

“You can't really say no to her.” he said. They kept looking at the multiple toys present there.

“Doesn't she have a current favorite Disney movie or something like that?” Gillian finally asked, after having spent 20 minutes walking around without finding anything.

“Well, obviously she is a fan of Frozen,” David informed her.

“Do you guys have the DVD of the movie at home already?” she asked and wasn't surprised to see him nod. She chuckled and shook her head. She turned her head and finally spotted something that she was sure would please his adorable princess.

As they walked out of the store, after finally finding the perfect gift for his daughter, Gillian stopped in front of the clothes shop and turned to David.

“I would actually love to buy something for your daughter, too. I spotted a cute dress in there when we walked past and, I think it would suit her very well.” Gillian said and smiled up at him.

“Oh, Gill. You don't have to do that.” he said, surprised to see that she actually wanted to spend money on a little girl that she had never met, never mind a little girl whose father she had met over a month ago. Surprised but so happy; just that Gillian would think about buying something for his little girl filled his heart with happiness and something that was terrifyingly close to love.

“I know I don't have to buy her anything, and God knows she doesn't need anything,” she chuckled. “but I really want to. Would that be okay?” she asked, not wanting to bush the boundaries.

“Okay? Are you kidding me? That would be such a beautiful thought.” he said, feeling so grateful for the woman in front of him. “I will definitely tell her that a beautiful woman bought her a beautiful dress and helped me choose a cute Olaf plush.” he said and gave her a smile that made her knees go week. “I'm curious to see which dress you've seen though. Shall we go inside?” he asked and as Gillian, he followed her inside.

As expected, the dress that Gillian had seen was the cutest thing he had ever seen and he immediately agreed with her that it would be perfect for West. The dress was white with a gold gown. There was a cute golden belt with flowers all around. The dress was just adorable.

After paying, they finally walked out before deciding that if they stayed in, they would buy the whole shop. David suggested they go back to the Park that they had walked through the night before and Gillian happily agreed. They spotted a bench and decided to sit for a while. Gillian gave David the bad with the dress in it and David thanked her for what felt like the hundredth time.

“Stop thanking me, David,” Gillian chuckled. “I did it because I wanted to,” she simply stated.

“That's the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me, or my daughter that is.” he said.

She was taken aback when she felt two arms wrap around her. David was about to hug her. She let herself relax when his arms tightened around her, and she wrapped her own around him. She briefly closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. And before she knew it, the relaxing moment was over. She immediately missed the warmth that his arms provided and she wanted nothing more than to go back against his chest. _I need to stop before I do or say something that I will regret,_ she told herself.

“So, are you ready to go camping?” David asked and laughed when Gillian rolled her eyes.

“I truly don't know what to expect. I have never been camping in my life,” Gillian said. “I mean, the fact that we are sleeping outside isn't what scares me, contrary to what we could believe. It's just that it's not really safe with so many children, is it?” Gillian said. “And plus, it's still cold at nights, even though it's summer.” she said.

“I promise I won't anything hurt you tonight, Gill” he half-joked. “The kids are used to camping. Well at least most of them are. And I know that your son loves it too, although I understand that he hasn't experienced it much, either, has he?” he asked. Gillian nodded.

“Two times. That's two times more than me,” she remarked and they both chuckled. “Have you ever been camping here in Philadelphia though? Is the place safe? We can't keep an eye on everyone...” She said. He knew what she was doing. He placed a hand on top of hers and she shut her mouth, looking at him and waiting for him to speak and tell her how crazy she sounds.

“Gillian, relax. The kids will be just fine. They will all be in the same tent, as we have a very big one. They will be thrilled to stay together. And they will be next to us, nothing is gonna happen to them. I promise. Okay?” he said, Gillian nodded and let out a breath. “I got you everything that you need for tonight, by the way.” he informed her. She smiled gratefully at him and thanked him quietly.

“Do I get to have my own tent, or am I going to share it with Amy?” she asked. Although she and Amy hadn't spoken to each other much, Gillian would feel better sharing her tent with someone else.

“Um, no.” he said “Our tents are small ones. I mean, if you really are scared, you can always come to me and I can share my space,” he teased and grinned.

 _I wish_ “You wish.” she chuckled. “I'll definitely come and kill you if mosquitoes attack me.” she deadpanned. David laughed and Gillian realized that's a sound she wanted to hear for the rest of her life. This thought only managed to scare her more.

“We should go back to the hotel,” she said sadly. She didn't know why but as happy as she was feeling spending time with David, there was always a part of her that told her not to get attached and not to fall in love. She didn't _want_ to fall in love, she didn't want to risk being hurt again; but you can not control your feelings. And that scared her.

David noticed her change of demeanor and frowned. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked. Gillian slightly startled and looked back at David “Yes, yes I am fine,” she smiled. He didn't seem so convinced but she was grateful when she realized that he was not going to ask her further about it.

 

Just as they moved to walk back to the hotel, they noticed a man, down on one knee, ready to propose to his girlfriend – who was in tears. They both watched as the man showed her the ring and she immediately said yes, throwing herself into his waiting arms. Everyone around them cheered for them and clapped their hands before continuing their walks. Gillian and David both smiled, and David was surprised to see tears welling up Gillian's eyes. He put his arms around her shoulder and squeezed it. Once again, he asked her if she was alright and she kept telling him that she was fine. He made a mental note to ask her about it later. He couldn't understand her reaction but he hoped that it was not due to having had such bad partners in the past. This woman deserved the world, she deserved happiness, he thought to himself. She didn't deserve to feel sad or not enjoy what happiness could offer. He wanted her to be happy. It's crazy right? He wanted for a woman that he has known for over a month to be happy, and if he could be the one making her happy, he would definitely try and make her the happiest.

They finally walked back to the hotel and found the kids still at the video club. David quickly walked to his room to put the bags for his daughter in his luggage before walking back down.

He called for his team to come to him and they all gathered around him. Gillian stayed in distance and watched him get back into his coach role. “Okay, buddies. The game is at 3pm, so we are gonna eat here and then go straight to the field so that we can practice a bit before the game, does that sound okay?” he asked and they all nodded in unison.

 

 

The game was about to start and Oscar -who was there as a coach since he was still feeling sick- took his role very seriously. He first started by telling his team that he wanted them to win. Obviously. He also gave them tips that he used when he was playing. Each team was composed of nine players and Oscar knew exactly who needed to be where on the field.

Gillian and David sat in the back, watching as her son repeated his coach's words from the past to his friends today. David was so proud to have someone like Oscar on the team.

“Your son is gonna be an amazing player in the future, I can already tell.” he stated. Gillian smiled and nodded.

“Or an amazing coach. I guess he takes after you...” she said and smiled when David gave her his best smile. He was amazed by how confident Gillian could make him feel in the matter of seconds.

David was there for when Oscar needed him when it came to coaching but seeing as Oscar was doing great by himself, he decided to stay in the back with Gillian. He wanted to bring back the subject of what has happened back in the park earlier but didn't know how. He didn't want to upset her. He didn't want to feel like he was invading her privacy. But he needed to know.

“Gillian, can I ask you a question?” he said and worried his bottom lip. Gillian simply nodded. “Back in the park, I saw you. I saw how sad you looked, especially when that guy proposed to his girlfriend.” he said and saw her let out a breath. “Are you really okay? I mean is there something bothering you?” he asked gently, not wanting to make her feel like she had to answer his question. She didn't owe him anything after all.

“I am fine, David. It just reminded me of my wedding and proposal. I regret some parts of my life and my marriage is one of them,” she explained. It was only half the truth but what was she supposed to tell him? _I'm starting to like you and it's frightening me because, after having experienced a shitty marriage, I wasn't sure I would ever be able to trust a man ever again_? No, that definitely was _not_ the right thing to say. Unless she wanted to scare him away.

“I'm sorry, Dave, I didn't mean to ruin this moment...” she said and looked down at her hands.

“You didn't. You truly didn't. I had such a great time with you there. I just want you to know, Gillian, that whatever you have been through in your life, whatever bad things happened to you, you don't deserve it.” he said and it brought tears to her eyes. She was thankful that David didn't notice them and she tried her hardest to not let them fall. When she regained her composure, she breathed out a quiet thank you and together, they watched the rest of the game.

 

The results were tight, but Oscar was proud to announce that his team had once again won the game. It was now 6:30pm and after having celebrated their victory at a bar near the field, everyone enjoying a sweet soda, they were ready to head to the camping place where they would be spending the night before going back to New York in the afternoon, the next day.

The camping place was actually big and not as terrifying as Gillian thought it would be. There were trees all around and some other people had already put out their tents. From their place, they could see a small river at the end of the small woods. It was actually a nice place and she felt safer and reassured. David and Tom set up all the tents while Gillian and Amy walked around with the children. They would have helped them if they had any idea how to set up a tent. But it was obviously not the case since neither of them had ever been camping. As they walked around the camping place, Gillian noticed a beautiful deck. It was a romantic place, there were two wood benches and from where you were sitting, you could see the waterfalls. It was beautiful sight but Gillian didn't have much time to admire the view. She hoped to come back here later, by herself.

 

Dinner went by quickly, after a common agreement, they decided that bbq was the best idea. And Marshmallows. Never forget Marshmallows for dessert. After having spent the entire afternoon playing, the boys were dead to the world by 9:30pm. Only the adults stayed out around the fire. They talked about everything and anything really. Both Gillian and David were used to spending alone time together so when Amy and then Tom decided it was time for bed at 10pm, they were both looking forward to be alone together again.

“So, you guys walked around the place earlier, how was it?” David asked before popping a marshmallow into his mouth.

“It's a nice place. Really not what I was expecting, to be honest with you. I feel better knowing that we are in such a safe place.” she said and David nodded.

“I would never put the kids in danger and bring them in a non-safe space, Gillian.”

Gillian shook her head “I know, I know. But it being my first time, I was apprehensive.” she admitted. “When we walked around earlier, I saw a beautiful place. A deck with benches where you could admire waterfalls. It was breathtaking. Sadly, I didn't have time to properly enjoy the view.” she regretted not being able to spend more time there. She truly loved enjoying views like the one she has caught a glimpse of earlier. David suddenly stood up and reached out his hand for Gillian to take. She looked up at him questioningly.

“Let's go,” he said. Gillian took his hand into hers and he helped her up.

“Go were?” she asked, still confused.

“You wanted to enjoy the view? It's now or never. Let's go there together. Lead the way, beautiful.” Gillian's cheeks burned at his choice of words and nodded. Together, they walked toward the deck.

When they arrived, the deck was illuminated with lights and anyone could swear it was Christmas time. It was so beautiful. They both sat on a bench and admired as the waterfalls in the back of the landscapes amazed them.

“When I was a child, my parents would take me to see such landscapes.” Gillian started “I have always loved seeing waterfalls or visiting national parks. The nature in this country is just amazing.” She said. David was positively surprised to see how easy it was for Gillian to talk to him about her life, private parts of her life as it is.

“I agree, it's a beautiful sight and it's breathtaking.” he was watching her when he said that and Gillian turned her head to look at him. Her face flushed when she realized that he was not only talking about the landscapes... She cleared her throat and looked around, seeing some people walk by. Silence filled the space and they both looked in front of them, both enjoying the comfortable silence and the amazing view. Although it was summer, the nights were still fresh and Gillian was starting to feel cold. She didn't want to go back though; she wished she could stay here for hours. And with David. He noticed her shiver and, quickly and without a word, took off his jacket to put it around her shoulders. She closed it around herself and thanked him quietly before looking up at him with a smile. David was so close to her, their faces were just inches apart and without another word, he closed the gap between them and kissed her with all his pent up need. She responded without thinking. The kiss was soft yet so full of passion. When she finally remembered where she was and what she was doing, she immediately broke the kiss, putting her fingers on her lips and looking at him with wide eyes.

“I'm so sorry.” she said.

“No, I'm the one who should be sorry, Gillian. I shouldn't have done that.” he said, regretting his actions only because he realized that was something Gillian regretted.

“Maybe we should go back.” she whispered. David nodded and they both walked back to the camping place. This time the silence was very uncomfortable.

When they got in front of Gillian's tent, he turned to her. “Gillian, please, I apologize for what happened. I won't do it again, I promise.” he said. Gillian just nodded. She took off his jacket and handed it back to him.

“Thank you for tonight, I'll see you tomorrow” she said, not daring to meet his eyes.

David sighed and nodded sadly. _I'm such a fucking jerk._

“Goodnight, Gill.” he said, squeezing her arm and walking over to his tent.

 

Gillian spent most of the night thinking about what had happened. She hated herself for kissing him, she hated herself for letting her emotions take over.... She hated herself for falling for this man....


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I took some time to write this one because God I didn't know how to start it and well it was a hard one lol.
> 
> I hope you will like it.  
> Shout out to my friends who constantly pressured me to post WELL!!
> 
> xoxo

July 31st. 6:02am.

She couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking either. Much to her horror, she had shed some tears during the night.  This wasn't like her; Gillian was not the type to cry for a man, but this man made her feel things that she has never felt before. Things she has never  _dared_ to feel before. After having spent some time, wide awake, rustling in her bed, she decided to get up. It was still dark outside but she didn't care. She just needed fresh air and quiet time. She quickly got dressed in the small confines of her tent and wrapped a blanket around her before stepping out. She noticed that the fire was still lit and realized that someone -probably David- came to add more logs to the fire. She sat in front of it and zoned out for a while.

“ _You seem to know your way around Philadelphia.” Gillian remarked._

“ _I actually have come here many times before,” David nodded._  
“ _What about you, is it your first time coming to Philadelphia?” David asked._  
_“Um, I have come here once” Gillian nodded “I never got the chance to visit the city and know it like you do though,” Gillian added._

“ _It’s a beautiful city.” he told her “I’m willing to show you all the great places here,” he told with a smile._

“ _Oh yeah? And when would you do that?” Gillian asked with a smirk._

“ _Tonight?” David asked hopefully._

“ _Is that a date?” Gillian joked._

“ _It could be,” David shrugged. “I mean, I just want to show you the nice places, that’s all” he suddenly got all flustered._

_Gillian chuckled “I’d love to go see the ‘fun’ places with you.” Gillian said._

She never thought that their little game would come to this moment. This kiss. God, that man _definitely_ knows how to kiss. And that kiss _definitely_ left her breathless. But she couldn't let herself fall for him. She couldn't let her emotions take over and give into the passion. She didn't want to start something with someone so close to Oscar. She wouldn't do that to him. It broke her heart but she knew that was for the best.  
She jumped when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and turned to find David standing behind her. "Good morning. You are up early," he said with the sweet voice he reserved for her. It was 6:45am.  
"You scared the hell out of me" Gillian said, letting out a deep sigh.  
"I didn't mean to scare you," he said. "I'm sorry." He added and shook his head. "I seem to be saying sorry a lot lately." He sighed, feeling disgusted with himself for hurting this woman. He had made a promise to himself that he would do anything to make her happy and he had already broken his promise. He sat down next to her, leaving some space between them so as not to make her feel uncomfortable. "Can we talk?" He asked gently. Gillian didn’t look at him and never uttered a word.

He stayed quiet for a long time and Gillian finally decided to speak again. She let out a deep breath and looked at him. "I don't really know what to say, David." She confessed.  
David cleared his throat "Do you regret it?" he asked in a small voice, not wanting to hear the answer.  
"Yes." She simply said and his heart shattered. This was the end of something that never really started. She was about to say something else when she saw the boys and Amy walk toward them.

David stood up and greeted them, telling them that breakfast would be served in a few minutes and that he would go and wake the kids. He had taken care of everything, asking a chef from the hotel near the camping place, to bring breakfast over so that they could eat outside.

After some time, everyone joined the adults. Oscar came to his mother and gave her a long kiss on her cheek, making Gillian smile for the first time since last night. “Did you not sleep well, Mum?” Oscar asked, seeing his mother’s saddened face.

“I did, big boy. Did you?” she asked with a small smile. Oscar nodded and sat next to her, hugging her. She was still surprised to see that he was willing to hug and kiss her in front of his friends. She knew that he hated when she did that in front of his school but right now, he didn’t seem to mind. It was a pleasant surprise. She wrapped an arm around him and kissed him on the head, and they stayed like that until breakfast was served. He must have sensed that she was not feeling very happy. “How is your fever?” she asked her son. From the corner of her eye, she noticed David approaching them but decided to keep her head down. Oscar shrugged.

“My head hurts much less” he assured her. “When are we leaving?” Oscar asked David, seeing him approach. He kept his head tucked against his mother’s shoulder and looked up at his coach.

David took in the beautiful sight of a mother and his loving son and couldn’t help but smile. “We leave at 11, if you guys want to, we could go back to the city and hang around or stay here and wait until that time” he suggested.

“I think the guys wanted to walk around and see the other people camping. I heard there was a football field not far, and Amy told us she saw amazing waterfalls so I would love to see this,” At the mention of the waterfalls, Gillian’s whole body froze. David noticed and sighed. Oscar -being against his mother- noticed too and looked up at him mother. “Are you okay?” he asked for the second time today. “Are you sick, too?” he asked her gently. She was so grateful to have such an amazing child.

“Sorry baby, yes I am fine. I thought I saw a snake but it was just my imagination,” she lied.

Oscar nodded and placed his head back onto her shoulder and played with her blanket. “So, can we go see those waterfalls? I know how much you love it, mama.” he asked, and she could never refuse him anything. Especially not when it was something he wanted to do for her.

“If you want to.” she said and let out a breath “but if you’d rather stay with your friends and go play football, that’s perfectly fine with me.” _it would actually be much better. I’m not quite ready to have all those memories back just yet,_ she added, to herself.

“No, I wanna stay with you and see it. Then, I’ll go and find them.” he assured her. Gillian just nodded and kissed him.

 

It was now 9am and they were all walking toward the beautiful deck that Gillian had discovered the night before. The more they approached it, the sadder it made Gillian feel.

She and David still hadn’t spoken about what had happened and frankly, Gillian didn’t know how to bring up the subject. She just wanted to forget about it and never talk about it. She wanted to act like nothing happened but knew that was impossible. Those memories were gonna haunt her for a long time.

When they reached the deck, the boys quickly looked around and got bored, immediately asking if they could go play football. Tom agreed to go with them and the boys quickly ran off. Except for Oscar. He had decided to stay with Gillian, and suddenly wanted her to take pictures.

“Mom! Can you take a picture of David and I?” he asked, Gillian nodded gently “Come on, David, come sit on the bench with me!” he said excitedly. David smiled at the boy’s excitement and sat down close next to Oscar and wrapped an arm about him. The teenager’s eyes lit up and he gave his mom a bright smile for the picture, wrapping his own around David’s waist. David looked up at Gillian and though he was supposed to look at the camera for the picture, he couldn’t look anywhere else but into her beautiful, blue eyes. Gillian smiled at Oscar, seeing how happy he was and snapped a picture. She then noticed David looking at her intensely and looked away; away from his mesmerizing eyes.

“Can I have a picture of us 3 and then one of you and David, mom?” he asked, pleadingly.

“Oscar, I don’t think-” she stopped in mid-sentence when she saw how her son’s face fell at her refusal. She let out a deep breath and gave the camera to Amy. She sat down next to Oscar so that the boy was in the middle and smiled at him when she saw his beautiful smile return. She wrapped her arm around her son’s back only to find David’s there. He put his arm over hers and a few seconds later, the picture was  being taken. Oscar was adamant in wanting a picture of just his mother and David, and Gillian couldn’t understand why he wanted a picture of them both, alone, without him on it but she reluctantly agreed. He got up from the bench and took the camera from Amy, who walked away to admire the area. David sat closer to Gillian and wrapped a hesitant arm around her waist. He felt her freeze and immediately felt bad.

"It's not what you think" Gillian spoke in a whisper, not wanting her son to hear. He was still busy trying to find a good angle to take the picture, which left Gillian and David some time to talk.

He looked at her, lost and confused. "I'm not sure I understand." He said.  
"I don't regret it for the reasons you might think. Me regretting this kiss doesn't mean I don't like you, David. I do. You are someone very important to my son and if anything happened between us-" she trailed off. "What I'm trying to say is, that I want you in Oscar's life for the longest time. I don't wanna wreck you and Oscar’s relationship by putting ours first." She explained. He understood. He was completely heartbroken but he understood.  
"I get it, Gillian." He said, and nodded when she looked at him, surprised by his reaction. She looked at Oscar and noticed that he was almost ready for the picture.  
"I'm not gonna lie, it hurts because I really like you, too. But I would have done the same thing for my daughter." He said.  
Gillian sighed and felt tears stinging her eyes. “I hope it won’t impact our friendship because, like I said, I like you,” she said and looked at him, hurt and pain written on her face. He just nodded. They both turned their heads back to Oscar and put on their best smiles. Oscar quickly took the picture and handed the camera back to his mother before telling her that he was going to join his friends now. He kissed his mother’s cheek and quickly jogged to the football place.

“Let’s start over,” David said, he extended his hand for Gillian to shake. “Hi, my name is David.” he said and Gillian couldn’t help but laugh. She shook his hand and smiled at him.

“Gillian,” she said.

“Nice to meet you, Gillian. I am quite excited to get to know you,” he said with a smile.

The tension was still there and, although they tried to forget about it all, it was impossible. This is all they could think about. They promised each other not to talk about it anymore but they never promised themselves to never think about it anymore. They knew that was impossible. David was falling hard for this woman. He had wanted to kiss her ever since she told him she wanted to get something for his daughter in the clothes shop. He has never met someone so beautiful and so selfless, so intelligent and so understanding. _Forgetting was not possible._

They went silence for a moment, neither realizing that they were still close and that David’s arm was still around Gillian’s waist. They stayed like that for a moment before deciding to go back to their tents to get ready.

 

Gillian packed her things and somehow managed to pack her tent by herself. She went over to the bus that was already there and placed her things into it. She turned to find David behind her, with his own things. “I can’t thank you enough for helping me finding the things I needed to go camping on such short notice. I don’t know where I would have slept if it weren’t for you.” she chuckled.

David tried his hardest to find a good answer to this because all he wanted to tell her, was that she could have slept in his tent. But since the events from the night before, he wasn’t sure his jokes were welcome anymore. “You don’t have to thank me, Gill. That’s what I’m here for.” he told her.

“Well, still.” her phone started ringing and she recognized her agent’s number. She excused herself and accepted the call. “Hello?” she listened to the woman on the other end of the phone and smiled.

“Hey you, I’m good.” Pause. “Yes, I know. I’ll fly to London first thing tomorrow morning.” Pause. “Well tell them that I’m okay with doing the conference. I’m not home right now but we will talk about it in details when I get there.” Pause. “How long will it be lasting anyway?” she asked and waited for an answer. “Okay great. I know Oscar really wanted me to be there on my birthday so that’s a good thing that I can be back there by next Sunday.” she said. “Okay darling, I’ll catch up with you later, bye” she hung up the phone. She turned back to David “Sorry about that. Work never waits.”

“When is your birthday?” David asked suddenly. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help but overhear that you needed to be back by Sunday so that got me wondering.” he said with a grin.

“August 9th.” she answered and watched as his eyes widened.

“Oh. Well, I definitely won’t forget to send you a text.” he assured her.

The ride back to New York was quiet. Oscar had decided that he wanted to seat with his mother on the ride back and David found himself sitting alone in the seat next to theirs. Another missed chance to talk about things some more. Gillian was grateful that her son had decided to sit with her because she didn't know how she'd have spent the entire ride next to someone whom she kissed the night before.

 

The week went by pretty quickly and, as planned, Gillian was needed for some interviews and conferences about her charities. Oscar spent the week with Archie as she didn't have anywhere to be at that time. They both decided Gillian deserved something great for her birthday and they started giving ideas. They didn't seem to agree on something hence the huge time it took them to find something that they were both sure would make Gillian very happy. Little did they know, they were going to get great help from someone very special.

 

When David's birthday finally came, he wanted nothing more than to go over to Téa and see his daughter, who just came back from a trip to Washington with her mom. He also couldn't wait to show West his present for her and Gillian's. _Especially_ Gillian's. He knocked on the door and heard his little girl scream 'daddy' from the other side of the door. Tim was the one who opened the front door and David was immediately greeted by his little girl running into his legs, screaming happily.

“Daddy! Daddy!” she said, holding her arms up in a way to say pick me up, daddy. He did so.

“Hi my precious girl, I missed you!” he said and showered her face with kisses, making her giggle. He greeted Tim politely by firmly shaking his hand and entered the apartment.

“Happy birthday, man!” Tim said.

David smiled gratefully “Thank you very much,” he said. There were no hard feelings between him and Tim, and from what West told him, he was a 'good boy'.

“Daddy, mommy buy me a big dolphin!” she said excitedly in her 5-year-old-language.

“She did? Wow she is a great mommy!” West nodded frantically, giving him a big smile. “Daddy has something for you, too” he informed his daughter. He saw her face light up once again and put her down to retrieve the bad he had bought with him. He then spotted Téa walking toward him and gave her a quick hug, asking her how she was and if she had fun with his girl in Washington.

She explained him in general what they visited and what they did. “Happy birthday, David. I hope that you will spend a beautiful day today,” she said, giving another hug. He thanked her and kissed her cheek.

Meanwhile, West was starting to get impatient and went to sneak into the bag. David caught her and laughed before tickling her, earning fits of laughs and giggles. How much he missed that song...

He first gave his daughter his present. “Here, take this one first.” he said.

West took the wrapped present and quickly tore the paper off, her eyes got huge when she realized that it was a plush of Olaf.

“Mommy, look!!! It's Oyaf!” she shrieked, pushing the plush against her mother's face.

Téa chuckled and took moved her head to get a better look at it “Yes it is, baby. What do you say to daddy?” she asked with a smile. West got up from the floor and went into her dad's waiting arms, he crouched down and wrapped her tiny body into his arms.

“Thank you” the little girl said. “I love you” she then said, smiling at him and giving a sloppy kiss on the cheek. David chuckled and gave her a kiss, too.

“You are very welcome, my princess.” he then turned to Téa “Do you think I'm forgiven?” he asked teasingly.

“Do you think she even remembers?” all three adults laughed, West was just amazed by her new friend.

“Speaking of princess, I do have another gift for my favorite girl,” he said. West looked up at him expectantly and waited impatiently for him to give her his other gift. He gave her the bag containing the dress and waited for her reaction. “This one is not from me though.” that earned him looks of confusion by both Tim and Téa. “Do you remember I told you about Oscar, my favorite little guy in the baseball team?” Téa nodded and he continued. “Well, his mother came with us to Philadelphia and-” he chuckled “Well, I told her about West and how mad she was at me and all and that I needed to find a gift for her. Well, when we finally went to the city to get something for her, she spotted this dress and wanted to buy it.” both adults in front of him were speechless and grateful for the kindness of a woman they've never met. The woman that bought something for a little girl she never met either.

“Mommy look! I'm a princess!” she held up the dress to show her mother and immediately asked to try it on. Téa agreed and helped her put it on. For the rest of the day, West refused to leave the dress.

“Do you like it?” David asked and West nodded her head multiple times. “Well, you have to thank Gillian for that.”

“Can I make Giyan a draw?” West asked and her request melted his heart.

“I think it will make her very happy, yes.” he said and watched as she ran off to her bedroom. She quickly came back to get her new friend, Olaf, and explained her mother that she needed to introduce the plush to her dolls. Then she quickly ran off again, leaving all three adults laughing.

“That's very sweet of- Gillian was it?” Téa started, David nodded “Is something going on between you too?” she asked curiously.

Tim chuckled “Come on, Téa”

“What? I'm just asking! It's not everyday a woman buys clothes for my daughter. I hope you will tell her I said thank you. That was such a thoughtful gesture.” David promised her he would pass the words. “Now, tell me. Is there something going on between you two?” she asked again.

David shook his “There is nothing going on between the two of us. We are friends,” he didn't really feel like talking about the kiss. He still felt bad about it, he didn't want Téa to know about it, though he knew she wouldn't judge him.

“Of all the years I've known you, I learned one particular thing and it's that you are very bad liar,” she chuckled.

“We barely know each other and it's already complicated,” he sighed, finally admitting something he has wanted to say for a long time. “Only time will tell.” he shrugged. Téa didn't ask more, feeling that he didn't want to talk much about it.

And they didn't talk about it, just enjoyed the day. David spent a part of his afternoon with Téa, Tim and West and that was the best place he wanted to be on his birthday, next to his daughter.

Meanwhile, on the other side of Manhattan, Gillian finally arrived home after having spent way too much time on her plane from London to New York. She was tired and couldn't wait to see her son and hug him. Archie was staying with him at Gillian's apartment and Gillian was glad to be coming home to her favorite people. She was greeted by Archie walking toward her as soon as she had opened the door. She gave her friend a quick, warm hug and dropped her luggage in the corridor, closing the door behind her.

“Oh dear, it's so good to be home.” she said and let out a long breath. She walked to the living room to find her son asleep on the couch. She smiled at the sight and bent down to kiss his forehead before heading to the kitchen with Archie.

She made them both a cup of tea and sat. Neither spoke for a moment and she knew her friend, she knew Archie was just waiting for Gillian to tell her all the details. After all, there was a reason they were best friends; they knew each other a bit too well.

“Are you gonna tell me anything or will I have to guess by myself?” Archie finally asked.

Gillian chuckled. “I don't know what you want me to tell you,” she said innocently. Archie put the mug down -a bit too hard which caused some tea to spill over- and raised an eyebrow at Gillian.

“If you actually expect me to believe that nothing happened between you and that coach with a great ass, you obviously do not know me at all, Gilly.” she chuckled. Gillian smiled shyly and felt nothing but sadness when she remembered the earlier events. Archie noticed her change of demeanor and placed a hand on top of hers. “Hey? What is it?” she asked, now concerned about her friend.

“It's silly, really” she sighed and sipped at her tea. “Well I might as well start with the beginning while we are at it,” she said. “We sat next to each other in the bus and had time to talk about anything and everything really. Then it became some kind of a habit to see each other- like just the two of us” she explained. “We went to the city multiple times together and had some deep conversations and I have learned a lot about his personal life.” she said. When she saw Archie raise an eyebrow, she explained herself. “He is divorced and has a daughter who is only 5” she said.

“But something happened on the night that we spent at the camping place and... well I don't know how to feel anymore.” she said. She took a deep breath and explained the scene to her friend. Archie was actually surprised to hear that Gillian could let herself go so easily with someone she barely knew. It just wasn't something she was used to witnessing.

“Oh God, Gillian,” she shook her head “You are falling for this man.” it was a statement, not a question. She knew her. Gillian would never kiss someone so easily. Unless she had feelings for the person and well, it seemed to Archie that she did.

“What? No! Absolutely not. Are you out of your mind?” Gillian said.

“No Gill, _you_ are out of your mind. After all these years that I've known you, this is the first time something like that happened. You and David need to talk. Really talk. By the way, Oscar told me it was his birthday today, so get the fuck up from your chair and call him.” Gillian raised both eyebrows at her friend's words.

“It's his birthday like _today_?” she asked, surprised to see that he hadn't told her. Even more surprised to find that his birthday was only two days before hers.

“It is. I'll see myself out, you call the man.” she pointed to Gillian and then to the phone that was resting in front of her. “Give Oscar a kiss for me,” she said before giving Gillian a kiss. She walked out of the kitchen and out of the apartment.

Gillian let out a breath and picked up the phone. She hesitated between calling him or just sending him a text but knew that just sending a message would be highly disrespectful. She let out a sigh and looked for his name on her phone. She pressed Call and waited.

“ _Hello?_ ” his deep voice echoed through the phone, sending chills through her.

“David, hi.” she just said. She suddenly felt very shy talking to him. She had never called him before. She feels like calling him was such an intimate thing.

“ _Gillian, how are you? I'm so happy to hear from you. How was London?”_ he asked so many questions that she could barely keep up

“I'm very good and London was great. I'm glad to be back home to my son though.”

“ _I bet,”_ he said. And then neither spoke. And then just silence...

“Happy birthday,” she said, her voice just above a whisper.

“ _How- how did you know? Oh wait,”_ he chuckled. _“Obviously Oscar told you.”_ he said.

“Actually he told Archie, who told me. But yeah, he was the one” she smiled though he couldn't see.

“ _Thank you. Thank you very much for calling me, it means a lot to me Gillian.”_ he said sincerely.

“Why didn't you tell me?” she asked “You asked me when my birthday was, you could have told me yours was just two days before mine.” she paused and then chuckled “It's crazy, isn't it? Our birthdays are only two days apart!” she exclaimed.

“ _Not crazy, it's just fate.”_ he said. He was sounding very melancholic and Gillian briefly wondered if he'd been drinking. She didn't dare ask and kept her thought to herself.

“I don't want to keep you long, I just called to wish you a very happy birthday and I hope that you will spend a beautiful day, or what's left of it” she laughed.

“ _I hope to see you soon. I will definitely call you for your birthday,”_ he said.

“Deal. Bye, have a good day.” she said, once again her voice was above a whisper.

“ _Good bye, Gillian”_ he used that voice that he only used when he was with her. So sweet and soft and full of something that she couldn't quite recognize.

Gillian hung up the phone and stared at it for a while before standing from her chair and joining her son, who had just woken up from a much-needed nap.

David decided to go out with friends to celebrate his birthday. He couldn't wait to see Gillian. He couldn't wait to call her and wish _her_ a happy birthday.

 

“ _Happy birthday, Gill. I hope you'll spend an amazing day. I'm so glad to have met you. Xoxo, D.” _The text was beautiful. Simple and yet so full of emotions. She actually felt a tinge of disappointment because she hoped that he would call her and not just text her, but she was still very happy with this message. She didn't know what to answer to that. Usually she used humor for this kind of thing.

“What would you have done without me, really? Haha! Thank you for your beautiful message, it warmed my heart. I hope to see you soon. Xoxo, G.” She hit Send.

“How soon could it be?” she read.

“You name it,” she typed.

She then heard a knock and reluctantly dropped her phone before walking to the door. She opened the door and let out a gasp when she saw David on the other side of the door. “How soon is soon?” he asked and she laughed. She smiled widely at him and accepted the hug when she saw him move toward her. “Happy birthday,” he told her and she felt her heart beat quicker when she felt his hot breath on her ear. She pulled back and moved from the doorway to let him in, she noticed the flowers that he had brought with him and smiled at him when he handed them to her. She closed the door and took them, inhaling the scent.

“Those are beautiful, thank you so much” she told him. She set them on the table near them and kissed him on the cheek, placing a hand behind his neck while doing so. “Come on, sit down. Do you want anything to drink?” she asked and moved toward the kitchen when she felt a hand on her arm, stopping her.

“No. You are going to get dressed, I'm taking you out.” he said. It was a statement, he was not giving her a choice.

“Oscar is not here, he is at his dad's.” she informed him.

“I know. It will be just you and me,” he said. “I actually booked a restaurant for two.” he added.

“I thought I made myself clear when I said I didn't want us to wreck this relationship” she sighed. She couldn't be mad at him for trying but it was upsetting not to be able to give in. All she wanted was to say yes.

“David,” she sighed.

“I promise I won't kiss you. It's a dinner between friends. I don't want you to be alone on your birthday, Gillian.” he explained. “Please” he said, imploring her to accept.

She reluctantly agreed.

 

He drove her to a french restaurant called “Le Bernardin”, in Midtown. It was a quiet restaurant but such an amazing place. He had rarely came here but had always enjoyed. When he called for reservations, David had made sure that their table was near a window, with a beautiful view. Gillian was amazed to see that David had prepared everything for her so she could enjoy a beautiful evening. She was even more excited to be spending it with him. This was almost too romantic for them. Almost.

They chatted for a while and David told her about his daughter's reaction when she got the gifts they had bought for her back in Philadelphia.

“I only saw her on my birthday because she and her mother went away on vacation.” he explained and Gillian nodded, eager to hear the rest. “When I gave her my gift, she literally hugged the plush and well obviously, she forgave me for whatever it was she was mad at me. I'm pretty sure she had forgotten all about it.” he chuckled and continued. “And then, I gave her _your_ gift and boy was she crazy about it!” he said, recalling his daughter's reaction. “She stated that it was perfect for her because well she _is_ a princess.” he grinned “She immediately tried it on and never wanted to take it off,” They both laughed and David took hip phone to show her a picture of West, wearing the dress. “Téa, my  ex wife, told me she had to fight very hard to get her to wear other clothes, but my daughter is very stubborn.”

Gillian snorted “I wonder where she got that from,” she teased. She kept looking at the picture on the phone and smiled. “She is gorgeous. That dress really suits her.” she handed the phone back to him.

“Thank you. And thank you again for buying this dress. It made her very happy and that's thanks to you. I'm grateful.” he said sincerely.

“No need to thank me, really.”

“Téa told me to thank you multiple times and it was very kind of you. And West was grateful too because she made this for you,” he handed her a piece of paper. There was a colorful drawing, from what David told her it was a princess. She couldn't really recognize it. This brought tears to her eyes.

“This is so beautiful! Best birthday present ever,” she said and smiled at him. “Thank you. I will treasure this.” she folded the paper and placed it cautiously in her purse.

David's heart nearly burst when he saw how happy a small gift from his daughter could make her.

“I have something else for you,” he informed her.

“Did you draw me a princess, too?” she laughed.

David chuckled and shook his head. He placed a rectangle box in front of her and Gillian's eyes widened. She frowned and was suddenly scared to see what was inside.

“David-” her voice was a mix of fear, confusion and warning.

“Oh come on, I'm not going to propose... Open it!” he said impatiently.

She chuckled nervously and opened the box. She gasped when she saw what was actually inside....

 

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your reviews are very much appreciated and are what keep me writing and updating faster! I love to read what you think and it makes my heart super happy.
> 
> Tell me what you think is inside that box!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO much for your comments aaaah.  
> I love you.

She gasped when she saw what was inside. “Chocolate!” she laughed out loud “You bought my favorite!” she gave him a wide smile. “How did you know I was a chocolate addict and those ones are my favorite? Did Oscar tell you?” Gillian asked, still laughing. This was a such a simple gift but it made her so happy, something for which David was very glad.

He just shrugged “Someone might have helped me, yeah...” he chuckled “It’s not much I know, but-”

“Not much? Are you kidding me? It’s a beautiful gift. This and the flowers you gave me made me very happy” she got up from the booth and walked around the table before bending down to plant a soft kiss on his cheek. Her lips lingered there and he already missed the softness of them when she pulled away, moving to sit back.

“Thank you so much. For everything. I’m not only talking about those gifts. I’m talking about everything that you have done for me and my family. Oscar is very fond of you and he thinks very highly of you. I can see how much he admires you and how much he wants to be like you. And I, myself, am starting to really like you. You are an amazing person and such a great friend...” she trailed off, feeling like saying that they were just friends was a lie she wanted to believe.

“You don’t have to thank me, Gillian. I love your son very much. I feel like he is my own. I do know how much he looks up to me and I honest to God hope that I’m a good model for him. I try my best to teach him the right things and not fuck his life up” he told her. His honesty warmed her heart.

“I don’t believe you could ever fuck things up with him. Just be yourself and my son will grow up to be an amazing man, just like you” she smiled at him and let herself fall for his beautiful hazel eyes.

“I so wish he was with us tonight. Not that I don’t enjoy being here just with you,” she clarified. “but my son is the first person I want to spend my birthday with, like I do every year.” she sighed.

David gave her a sad smile “I completely understand and I really am sorry that tonight is his night with his father and not you. I’m sure he would have loved to be with you on this special day.” he reached across the table and briefly took her hand into his, squeezing it tightly.

Gillian let out a breath and smiled at him. “Let’s talk about something happier. I will give my son a call after dinner, let’s just-- enjoy.” David nodded and recognized that she only changed the subject so as to not make this whole thing about her. She hated bringing attention to her problems and was the first person to change the subject when she felt like she was exposing her problems for the whole world to see. This was something David wished she didn’t have to do in front of him. He wished she could talk about everything with him without feeling any shame whatsoever.

The waitress greeted them and gave them the drinks that they had ordered when they arrived and walked away quickly.

David raised his glass “To you. Happy birthday, Gillian.” he said. She raised her glass and the only sound that could be heard was the clinking of their glass. They both took a sip and comfortable silence filled the space where they were sat.

“You know,” David started after a few minutes of complete silence “when we met and Oscar told me about your job, I looked up on the internet to see the kind of movies you had starred in...” he admitted. To say it surprised Gillian was an understatement, most people just didn’t care about small things like that. “I actually loved _‘I’ll follow you down’,_ although that’s not how I wanted your character to end up.” he frowned. Gillian chuckled and bowed her head, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

She emitted a quiet thank you and that’s all it took for him to continue

“What I liked about you in that movie, is the way you show the character’s emotions in such a realistic way,” he told her. By now Gillian was blushing, not used to receiving so many compliments at once.

“What else do you like about me?” she half-joked but secretly wanted to hear his answer.

“So many things… It would take forever to describe.” he admitted and at that moment, they both knew he was not talking about the movie anymore.

 “That’s very sweet of you to say.”

 

They spent dinner talking about Oscar and West, the main interests of their lives, and the only people they really cared about, apart from their close family.

As dessert approached, Gillian decided to open the box of chocolate David had given her earlier. She moved from her booth opposite him to sit next to him.

“What do you say we try those amazing chocolates, just you and me?” Gillian asked in a sexy voice, something that she wasn’t aware of.

David cleared his throat “Don’t you want to keep them for special occasions? Or for when you are with Oscar?”

Gillian shook her head and smiled at him “This is a very special occasion.” she told him before opening the box. She licked her lips at the sight of the chocolates lying in front of her. David watched her reaction and the air became very thick suddenly. That thing she does with her tongue and her lips drove him crazy.

“I bought them for you, Gill. I didn’t buy them so I could eat half of them, although it’s very tempting” they both chuckled. Gillian took a chocolate and directed it towards David’s mouth. He opened his mouth in surprise and she stuck the chocolate into his mouth, laughing heartily when saw his shocked expression. She took another square-shaped chocolate and popped it into her mouth, closing her eyes in pleasure when she felt the chocolate melt in her mouth.

“Oh, this is Heaven” she exclaimed and rested her head back against the booth, but since David’s arm was stretched out behind her on the booth, her head ended up resting against his arm.

“I must say, this is the best chocolate I’ve eaten in a _long_ while” he admitted, laughing. Gillian turned her head- which was still resting on his arm, but as it seemed that she had a tiny bit too much to drink, she didn’t notice nor did she care- and nodded, smiling up at him.

At that moment, neither spoke, they just held each other’s gaze. David wanted nothing more than to kiss her again but he didn’t want to wreck the beautiful evening. He had also promised her he wouldn’t kiss her tonight, so he had to keep his promise and behave himself.

“David,” she said, still holding his intense gaze.

“Hm?” he said, too amazed by the deep blue of her eyes.

She recalled when he told her he wouldn’t kiss her tonight and started to regret agreeing to that.

“I think you should-” she was interrupted when she saw someone walking toward them with a big birthday cake, lit with candles. The room was too dark and it took Gillian some time to recognize who was holding the cake and who was walking beside them.

She let out a gasp and brought one hand to cover her mouth when she saw Oscar and Archie walking to their table. Tears were prickling at her eyes and with her other hand, she reached down and grabbed David’s – who had moved it from behind her- under the table, squeezing it tightly.

She got up from the booth and waited for Oscar to put the cake on the table before hugging him tightly to her chest.

“What are you guys doing here?” she asked, moving to hug Archie next.

“I didn’t want to miss your birthday, mum.” Oscar said “I asked Dad and he was fine with it so Archie came to pick me up” he grinned, proud of himself for putting a huge smile on his mother’s face.

“Hope we weren’t interrupting anything, though” Archie said, grinning. “It looked like you were in a _deep_ conversation _,_ ” she smirked. Gillian shot a death glare at Archie.

“No, you were not interrupting anything. We were just tasting the chocolates David got me for my birthday. Do you guys want to try them?” she asked, moving to sit back down at her own place, opposite David, but Oscar stopped her

“Mum! You didn’t blow the candles!” he remarked. Gillian looked at the cake and noticed that the candles were starting to melt.

“Oh, you are right buddy!” she moved in front of it and blew the candles.

“Make a wish,” David told her, his voice sounding very caring and full of something resembling love, which scared Gillian.

She closed her eyes and smiled. She knew exactly what to wish for. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes again and gave David a dazzling smile. David wondered what she had wished for. He remembered his own wish when he got to blow his own candles just two days prior. After tonight, he was starting to believe that his wish might come true after all.

“Come on, let’s all sit down and have a taste of that cake, shall we? It looks delicious!” She sat opposite David to let Oscar sit next to his coach and although David was happy to have Oscar close to him, he also felt saddened not to have her sitting next to him. He still could not understand why, but having Gillian near was something he loved above all.

He broke out of his reverie and noticed Oscar smiling up at him. He put an arm around the boy’s shoulder and smiled back at him.

“How is my favorite boy?”

“Good! I’m out of school for yet another three weeks so I’m _very_ good.” he exclaimed, making all three adults chuckle. “I can’t wait to go back to playing baseball, though. I miss it, and I miss you!” he added.

David smiled and nodded

“I miss you guys a lot, too. But especially one of you,” that remark made Oscar smile like never.

Gillian silently watched the scene before her and realized how much they loved each other and how much Oscar looked up to David and admired him. Her boys were getting along so well and for that she was grateful.  _Her boys?? Get a grip, Gillian,_ she thought to herself.

 

While David and Oscar caught up, Gillian decided to talk privately with Archie about this evening and pretty much everything else that has been going on for the past few months.

“Arch, what do you say we leave them and go get drinks?” she winked at her best friend and smiled.  Archie just nodded and got up from the booth, after having asked Oscar what he wanted to drink.

Gillian shot a glance at David “I hope you’ll both behave while we are gone,” she winked and walked away. Both women walked to the bar and ordered the drinks. As they waited, they both sat on the stools that were in front of the bar.

“So how is your evening going so far?” Archie asked.

Gillian smiled to herself “It’s going so well. David brought flowers to my apartment and then dragged me to this restaurant and offered me chocolate.” She cleared her throat “I feel like we are on a date, Archie, not on a simple birthday dinner. Not that I’m not enjoying this whole set up you guys have prepared, but I told David that I wanted us to stay friends with him because I don’t want Oscar to get hurt in the process, if anything came to happen between David and I.” she sighed.

“Gillian” she called for her attention. Gillian turned her head toward Archie and waited for her friend to speak. “I think you are falling for this man.” She tried to hide her smirk the best she could but failed. She remembered telling her this once, on David's birthday, and was not surprised when she got the same reaction.

“What? No. No, Archie. I am not falling for this man. We have only known each other for a few months!” she exclaimed. She didn’t want to admit that her heart was telling her things her mind refused to hear. She couldn’t deny the attraction, she couldn’t deny how her emotions were all over the place when she was with him. But somehow, she managed to deny her feelings for him. “You know me, I’m not someone who gets in a relationship with a guy I barely know. Not anymore. I don’t do that. I told you I didn’t want to get into a relationship until I’m sure he’s _the one_.”

“You know Gillian, that’s exactly it. You’ve never been like that before. Not with any man. I feel like it’s super different with David. I mean you have _never_ kissed someone you barely knew!” she laughed. “Gillian, it’s not a bad thing, honestly. David _could be the one_.”

Gillian didn’t say anything, she just took the drinks from the bartender when he handed them to her and sighed before walking back with Archie to their table. She placed Oscar’s Coca Cola in front of him and handed Archie her glass before sitting down, trying her best to avoid David’s intense gaze.

Oscar cleared his throat “Mum, I have something for you” he gave Gillian a box that resembled David’s chocolate box and chuckled.

“You got me chocolate too?” she teased. She heard Oscar giggle and opened the box to reveal a beautiful necklace. It was a heart shaped diamond necklace and was shining to the light. She felt tears welling up and tried her best not to cry in front of everyone. She took the necklace from the box and ran a finger over the single diamond. “Oh baby,” she let out a shaky breath and waved at him to come over to her side. The boy obeyed and she took him into her arms, squeezing him tightly against her.

“I love you so much. This is a beautiful gift. I don’t know if I can accept this though, it must have cost you a lot of money Oscar.” She said and looked at her son. _Where did the little boy, who used to cling to his mother’s chest when he was only 2, disappear?_  

“Someone helped me choose it _and_ pay for it…” Oscar said and grinned at his mother, keeping his arms around her.

 Gillian turned to Archie, waiting for her friend to explain. Archie held her hands up and chuckled. “That was not me, sorry darling.”

 Confused, Gillian turned back to her son and asked him who helped him. The boy hesitated to tell her but finally gave in. “David helped me.” he stated. He gave his mom one last hug, whispering happy birthday into her ear, and walked back to his seat.

 Gillian just sat dumbfounded. She stared at David, her mouth slightly agape and was at a loss of words.

She finally spoke up when Archie elbowed her slightly in the ribs.

“I, um, wow. That’s the most thoughtful gesture someone has ever done for me or my family. Thank you so much, David. I really don’t know what to say. I will definitely repay the money you gave my son-“David held up his hand and she stopped net.

“No. I didn’t do this in order to get anything back from you. And you actually did the same when you bought my daughter a dress.” He said and Archie arched an eyebrow; that was something Gillian had forgotten to mention.

“I don’t want your money, honestly. I just hope that we did a great job at choosing. It was Oscar’s favorite necklace and we both thought it would look amazing on you. I guess we can be proud of ourselves, right buddy?” David chuckled at Oscar’s frantic nod and they both high fived.

Gillian couldn’t find the words, instead she just whispered a quiet Thank you.

“Come on, open mine young lady,” Archie said, trying to ease the tension. She placed an envelope in front of Gillian and grinned.

“I feel so overwhelmed right now” Gillian chuckled and took it into her hands. She quickly opened the envelope and couldn’t help the big smile from forming on her face.

“A spa weekend for two.” Gillian read out loud. She looked over at her friend “I love you.”

“Yep. For two, you can bring whoever you want.” Archie informed her “I love you too. Happy birthday” they embraced each other.

“I will definitely go with you.” Gillian told Archie whose smile could light up a whole room.

“I feel special.” Archie watched as David and Oscar were still talking. “Sorry to disappoint but your dad said he wanted you back by midnight, buddy. Let’s eat that cake and go back, okay?” Archie said gently.

“Sure.” Oscar sighed and handed his plate to Archie to get a part of the cake.

They ate quickly and in a matter of 20 minutes, Archie and Oscar were gone, leaving both Gillian and David alone once again.

Gillian was still feeling the slight effects of alcohol on her system and decided not to drink any more.

They both were the only people left in the restaurant and the room was filled with silence. After some time, they both regretfully decided it was time to go home. Gillian insisted on paying at least half of it but David was adamant and refused. After almost starting an argument, Gillian gave up, too tired and still slightly intoxicated to fight.

 

They exited the restaurant and started walking to David’s car – David was the one who drove them from her apartment.  Gillian looked at David and cleared her throat.

“David,” she tried to get his attention, seeing that he was lost in thoughts.

“Hm?”

“I don’t know what to say. That was such a beautiful gesture, you helping my son with my gift.” She clarified. “Thank you so much. I love this necklace very much.”  She said, fidgeting the jewel that was now hanging around her neck. David turned to her and looked at the shining diamond.

“It does look amazing on you. It was all your son’s idea though.” He shrugged and smiled at her. She wrapped her coat tighter around her and moved closer to David, making it clear that she wanted a hug. They embraced each other for longer than needed.

“Thank you.” She repeated. David squeezed her body against him when he felt her shiver against him She placed her head against his chest and listened to his strong heartbeat.

“It was my pleasure,” he answered, and she could feel the vibrations of his voice against his chest.

“Come on, let’s get you home sweetheart” he didn’t even realize his use of a pet name.

She reluctantly moved away from him and walked to his car. It was a short ride and neither uttered a word, both enjoying the presence of the other.

 

When they arrived to Gillian’s apartment, David got out of the car and walked around to open the passenger door. She smiled up at him and got out of the car. She looked at his handsome features and suddenly remember that she, too, had something for him.

“Oh! Wait for me here, will you? I’ve got something for you” she grinned. David only nodded and leaned against the car as he watched Gillian quickly disappear in the building. He looked up to see the lights of her living room being switched on and then off after a few minutes. Gillian walked back down and toward him, obviously holding something in her hands, behind her back. She grinned at him and handed the wrapped gift to him. He looked at her surprised and confused and took the gift, still waiting for her to explain.

“You were not expecting me not to give you a gift for your birthday, were you?” she chuckled.

“What? No, Gillian, you didn’t have to get me anything,” he smiled shyly at her “You already gave me so much…”

“It’s not much. My gift actually pales in comparison to what _you_ did for me tonight.” she smiled “I’m sorry, it’s really nothing big.”

He unfolded the paper and his smile widened when he saw the framed picture of him, Gillian and Oscar back when they were at the camping place. “This is a beautiful photo.” His gaze moved from the photo to her face and he smiled at her adoringly. “Thank you very much. It is something big. I will _definitely_ put it in my home.” He said, he placed a hand around her neck and brought her face closer to his, kissing her cheek. “Thank you” he repeated.

Gillian closed her eyes at the feeling of his lips against her skin and smiled. “You are welcome. I’m glad you like it.”

“I love it.” He assured her. “I got to go. I had an amazing time with you, Gillian.”

“Me too. Thank you for tonight, I will definitely remember this day.”

For someone who didn’t want to leave the house because her son was not home, this night out was really not something she ever thought this would happen. She was glad it did, though.

“Goodnight, beautiful.” His voice was filled with so much adoration it made Gillian’s heart melt.

“Goodnight,” she whispered and closed her eyes briefly when he kissed her hand. He walked to his car and drove away into the night, leaving a smiling, happy and dreamy Gillian…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chocolate? Lol I had to keep it cool for some reason :).
> 
> I believe in constructive criticism so your comments are always welcome and made me super, super happy. As do your kudos xxx
> 
> Have a blessed holiday


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for your sweet comments!!  
> I am sorry for taking so long to post a new chapter but holy shit, the writer block for this one was real.
> 
> I hope you will like this chapter ♥  
> Enjoy and please, never hesitate to review. Your comments are what keeps me writing.

_September, 15th 2016_

“So this is Gillian.” Téa stated rather than asked, taking the framed picture that he had put on his bookshelf after Gillian gave it to him. David looked up from his task – he was making coffee- and watched Téa stare at the picture in front of her.

“Uh, yeah. And that’s Oscar between us.”

“She is pretty.” She placed the picture back on the shelf and walked to the kitchen before sitting at the table. “Does it mean you guys are together?” Téa asked cautiously.

“No, we are not together, Téa. We are friends. Friends take pictures together, you know” he glared at her.

“Stop being so defensive, I wasn’t implying anything” she was confused as to why he was reacting so aggressively at an innocent question.

“You know, David, I understand that you are just friends. But if it came to be more than that, I would be okay with it. I mean you deserve to be happy, too. I just don’t want a stranger living with my daughter so you need to be sure about this.” 

“Gillian and I are not together and even if it actually came to be that way, you know me damn well to know that I wouldn’t bring just anyone to meet _our_ daughter” he said, emphasizing the word _our_.

“I know that, I do. I just hope you know what you are doing. I don’t want my daughter to meet her and then be confused because she never sees her again if anything came to happen between you.”

* * *

“Absolutely not.”

“Archie!”

“No, Gillian. You are not going on a date with him. What’s wrong with you, are you out of your mind?”

“Arch, I’ve known Peter for the past 12 years or so, why wouldn’t it be a good idea to try and go out with him?”

Archie furrowed her brows and tried to understand her need to go on a date. Then she got it. She understood. “I know why you’re doing this.” She finally said “After all, you were the one who told me things between you and David were moving too fast.”

Gillian’s eyes widened “What the fuck does David have to do with any of this?” she was fuming. She always felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest whenever someone mentioned David to her. Ever since everything that has happened between them at the camping site, Gillian hadn’t been able to think about anything other than this. Other than _him._

“Gillian, I can totally see that you want so badly to try and forget about David and about everything that’s happened between you two. That’s why you believe that going out with someone else will help you do that.”

They were both sitting in a jacuzzi, relaxing and finally enjoying the gift that Archie had given her for her birthday. Their conversation wasn’t as relaxing though.

Archie continued, “Gill, going out with someone will give them the wrong signal and it will definitely not help matters between you and David.

“I told you I don’t wanna risk putting David and Oscar’s relationship to jeopardy by putting my and David’s first? Come on, Arch. I don’t know what to do anymore.”

 “Gillian, you either want to love this man or you don’t. Make a choice. This is hurting you more than anything else,”

After a long silence that became uncomfortable albeit relaxing, Gillian took a deep breath. “I’ll go on a date with Peter.”

Archie sighed and nodded. “Whatever you say, Gilly, whatever you say.”

Gillian knew that this wasn’t a good idea. She was known to jump into a new relationship after being hurt from her previous one, and the whole thing was repeating itself. She was distancing herself from David by going out with someone else, hoping it would take her mind out of this whole mess, knowing well enough that it won’t.

Although she and David haven’t really been in a relationship, the feelings were present, very present, and it somehow made things even harder for her. And she usually knew how her partners felt about her, so sometimes it made the decision easier. This time, she was at a loss. She had no idea how David felt about her, how he felt about their growing relationship. A relationship that would soon become toxic if they didn’t do anything about it, either putting a stop or going forward.

“When are you going?”

Gillian was brought back to present time when she heard Archie’s voice. She cleared her throat and kept her head down. “Peter wants us to go at “Le Bernardin tonight.”

When he told her his choice of restaurant, pain coursed through her because the Restaurant she was supposed to be meeting with him was the same restaurant she and David had their first date, if you could call it that.

“That was fast,” Archie remarked.

After a long moment of silence, Archie decided to speak again.

“When was the last time you and David have seen each other since your birthday?”

“Um, I saw him on Friday when I went to get Oscar from his game, we didn’t really see each other since.” She frowned, realizing, much to her surprise, that she was starting to miss him. She missed talking to him.

“Are you already trying to distance yourself?” Archie asked carefully, though she couldn’t keep the bitterness from her voice.

She knew Gillian better than most people and she knew that right now, she was trying everything she could to get away from the pain that falling for someone like David would bring. She feared falling in love, and that was because when she felt loved, it never really lasted. As soon as she was happy in her life and in her couple, something happened and ruined everything. This was something she was not willing to risk with David. Especially not since the person who looked up to him the most was her own son.

“Us not seeing each other has nothing to do with me wanting to take my distances. Our schedule has simply been hectic.”

“Gillian, you are a grown woman and you do whatever you please with your life but as your friend, and as someone who has been present in your life long enough to understand things, I am telling you; you are making a mistake. This whole Peter thing is not going to help you at all.”

“Please, let me do it, let me just try and if I see that this is all a mistake, I’ll make sure to end it all before it goes too far.”

Archie reluctantly nodded and gave her friend a smile.

* * *

 

“Don’t hate me for saying all these things to you, David. You told me the exact same things when I met Tim.”

David sighed and nodded “I know, I know.”

“I know you probably don’t want to talk about some things with your ex-wife but I’m here.”

“It’s just that I don’t know where all of this is going.” He admitted. “Maybe I should just slow down things with her before it goes too far and one of us gets hurt.”

“You are absolutely right. But you know that waiting for a miracle or slowing down things could hurt you as well” Téa explained to him. Little did she know, he was already hurting…

 

 

Gillian spent the day preparing for her daughter’s birthday party. Piper’s birthday was September, 25th and the young woman wanted to celebrate this day with her family before going to see her friends that she hadn’t seen for 3 whole months, considering she was in Canada the whole time. She was finally coming home the day after tomorrow and Gillian wanted nothing more than for her daughter to have a good party that would count both as a birthday party and a welcome home party.

Before she could start preparing anything, her phone went off.  She got called to negotiate on a new movie she would appear in. UFO, they said it would be called. She had chuckled, thinking it was a weird name for a movie. Who would want to dedicate a movie on UFOs and aliens…?

She spent a major part of the day out with her collaborators and didn’t have time to prepare anything for her daughter. She hoped she would find some alone time to get to it.

“Maybe if you hadn’t gone out on a date with Peter, you’d have had time for that party prep.” Archie had thrown at her face.  Gillian was still trying to find good reasons for this date to happen. The cons weighed in at this moment…..

 

As the day passed and the hours grew closer and closer to seven, Gillian relaxed in a hot bath to ease her nerves. She didn’t know why she was getting so anxious about this date, Peter had been a friend of hers for so long after all. But maybe that was the problem. He was a _friend_. The mixture of emotions was confusing and Gillian started asking herself if this was the right decision. She didn’t know how to behave around him. The last first date – she considered it a date – that she went on was with David, and the memories were flooding her brain, leaving her more confused than ever.

Tonight, she was going on a date with someone that didn’t resemble David in any way. Peter was a successful screenwriter who understood what fame and celebrity life meant. David was a baseball teacher and writer, he never really came close to the fame part. A part that was not always fun. But then again, David was someone with whom she always felt comfortable to be around. She knew they didn’t need words to communicate and their silence sometimes meant more than words could describe. She was almost certain this wouldn’t happen with Peter, as much as she appreciated him as a friend. She realized that she was comparing Peter to David and it was scaring her. Was she going to be able to spend the evening without thinking about him?

She made her way to her dressing room to choose an outfit for tonight and stood in front of her dresser, clad in underwear and looking at her clothes with no clue as to what to wear. After trying on twice as many outfits as she normally would, she was finally dressed. She chose to dress casual. Pantsuits and her favorite shoes would do.

 

Just as she finished her last makeup touch, she heard a knock at her door and frowned, looking at the clock on her nightstand. 6:25pm. Peter said he’d be there around 7pm. Was that him already?

She made her way to the door and opened it, half expecting to see Peter.

_David._

“Hey, Gillian. I hope I’m no- Wow, you look gorgeous.” The words left his mouth before he could think about it.

Gillian looked down and tried to hide the bush that crept on her cheeks. “Thank you,”

“Am I interrupting anything?” he asked, casting a glance behind her to see if there was anyone.

“No um no. I’m actually getting ready, I’m going out with a, um, a friend.” She explained.

She didn’t know why, but telling David that she was going on a date with another man was an impossible task. She already felt bad enough about it.

David got the hidden message though.

“Oh. I can go if you want. I’ll come back another time,”

“No, no please come on in.” she said, stepping back to let him in. “Was there something you wanted to tell me?” she asked gently, trying not to sound desperate.

As much as she felt bad for going out with someone else, she felt incredibly content with his presence.

David sat on the armrest of her couch and looked at her. _You are so beautiful_

“Yes, actually. I um, I don’t know how to ask you this because it may sound stupid but um” he paused and scratched his head before continuing. “Oscar asked me to come to his sister’s birthday party.”

Gillian raised her eyebrows and stared at him. She wasn’t surprised about the fact that Oscar would invite him, but David had never met Piper and this was awkward to her, more so considering that meeting one of the most important members of Gillian’s family was a big step.

“I know this sounds awkward, considering I’ve never met Piper, that’s why I wanted to talk to you about it.” _He must have read my mind_ , she thought. “I couldn’t say no to him because he wanted me to meet his big sister and he told me it was important for him. But I just wanted to see with you if it was okay. You know I don’t want to impose. And this is a private part of your life, I wouldn’t want you to feel obligated.” He was rambling, babbling even, and he knew it.

“I’m okay with you coming, it’ll be a small party with my family and some of her close friends. She is planning to go out and party with the rest of her friends anyway” she chuckled. “It will be more a ‘welcome home’ party than a birthday party. We haven’t seen her for 3 months. But really David, I’m okay with you coming at the party. I’m sure my daughter will be happy to meet her brother’s favorite man,” she smiled.

“I don’t want you to feel like you have to accept just because your son asked me. I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable in front of all your family.” He insisted.

“I won’t, don’t worry. You are a part of my son’s family, so it’s okay.”

“Great.”

“Great.” she repeated. She looked in his eyes and noticed how close they were to each other. He was still sitting on the end of her couch and she was almost between his stretched legs.

“You really look beautiful tonight, Gillian,” he said in the soft voice she had missed so much. “I wish I was the one you were going out with, tonight.” His admission caught Gillian off guard. She was surprised to hear so much honesty from him.

He gently took her by the waist and brought her closer to him. Gillian absentmindedly ran a hand through his hair and looked at him with loving eyes. “I wish this whole thing between us was easier.” He added. She dropped her forehead against his shoulder and breathed in his scent. _Her favorite smell._

Oddly, this felt like a goodbye. They both knew that being together involved lots of risks and they both weren’t sure they were ready to take them.

She lifted her head from his shoulder and pressed her forehead against his, completely mesmerized by the deep color of his eyes. Their lips joined for a brief, chaste kiss and they gave each other shy smiles, their foreheads still connected.

Then they heard a knock at the door.

Gillian had wished he’d be gone by the time Peter would show up but she lost track of time as soon as he started talking.

She closed her eyes and let out a long sigh, not wanting to let go of David.

After a few seconds, she pulled away and gave him an apologetic smile, knowing she was about to hurt him again.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered. She apologized for the confusing way she was behaving around him, she apologized for what he was about to witness; another man coming to take Gillian on a date. She apologized for being so conflicted that she had to go on a date with someone else as a way to escape.

Her apology was not understood by him the way she meant it though. He thought she apologized for interrupting the moment, he thought she apologized for making him leave.

She went to the door and turned to David once more, giving him another apologetic smile before opening the door. Peter was standing on the other side, holding flowers and smiled at her.

“Hi,”

“Good evening. I might be a little early.” Peter said, giving her a smile, a peck on the cheek and holding out the flowers to her.

“Don’t worry. Thank you for these, they are beautiful.” She cleared her throat, feeling her chest constrict.

Those were the same flowers David had sent her for her birthday.

David felt stupid, standing in her living room. He retrieved his jacket and quietly walked to them, hoping to make his escape to the door go as unnoticed as possible.

Gillian turned her head toward him when she saw him approach and put his jacket on. The look on his face told her he was hurt by this.

“I’m sorry, David. I hate that you feel like you have to leave,” though she knew he wouldn’t want to stay anyway.

“It’s okay. I have to go get West from her mother’s anyway.” _Lies_

“Oh, okay. Sure.” She turned to Peter, finally remembering his presence, “um, Peter, this is David. He’s Oscar’s baseball coach and favorite guy” she smiled proudly at David “David, this is Peter, my, um, friend.” Her cheeks were flushed from embarrassment. She wanted nothing else than to crawl under her covers and hide.

Both men exchanged polite handshakes and David didn’t waste time and headed toward her front door.

“Well, have a good evening.” David said politely, hating himself for the slight bitterness in his voice.

“Thanks, man. We are headed to the restaurant Bernardin,” he said and Gillian froze. “A great, French restaurant, ever heard of it?” Peter asked him.

David turned his gaze on Gillian and held her eyes. “Yes. I do know that restaurant.”  He opened the door and quickly walked out, “Good night.”

David closed the door behind him, leaving the couple alone. Gillian let out a long sigh and willed her emotions to calm down.

“Shall we go?” Peter asked. Gillian lifted her head and nodded, giving him a tight-lipped smile.

 

 

“Isn’t it funny that after almost 13 years, we are here, together? Had anyone told me that this is how my life would turn out to be, I wouldn’t have believed them. But I sure am glad to be able to spend this evening with you.” Peter said. He took her hand into his, “This could lead to something beautiful. Hopefully.”

Gillian gave him a smile and nodded, not sure what to answer to such a declaration.

“I think this is headed in a good way for us,” she said after some time, gaining a grin from Peter. All this time, Gillian couldn’t stop thinking about David.

She quickly took her phone from her jacket and typed a quick message.

> ‘This isn’t how I wanted this to go. I feel like I owe you an apology. X’

She put her phone on the table and the couple continued chatting, both enjoying their desserts. Her phone indicated a new message and she was almost scared to read it.

With trembling hands, she grabbed her phone and read _his_ message. Her heart sank.

> ‘No apology needed. Maybe this is better that way, after all. X’

Maybe Téa was right after all. He, too, didn’t want to leave his daughter confused after a possible breakup.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me hahah.  
> Loveee


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you so fucking much, your comments on my last chapter made my heart so full.  
> You guys are so amazing.

Sunday, September 25, 2016

 

About 15 people were now gathered at Gillian’s apartment and Gillian was grateful to have moved to this bigger place after her split with Mark, she knew that there was no way she would have been able to welcome so many people in the previous one. Most of the people present was family, and about 5 of them were Piper’s close friends. Just one person was missing, Oscar’s favourite man.

She hadn’t spotted him yet, still very busy with trying to please everyone by providing them drinks, though there was someone specific for that job. Piper had just come back from Canada the weekend before and she was glad to spend some quality time with her family before slipping out to join her friends.

_“Mum!” Piper exclaimed as soon as she entered her house in New York City and saw her mother standing in front of her._

_“Oh, baby” Gillian took her daughter into her arms and held her close, finally seeing her daughter after being separated for 3 months. “Oh darling, I missed you so much.”_

_Piper smiled and hugged her mother close. “I missed you too.”_

_“How was Canada” she asked, pulling back and taking her daughter’s luggage from her hands._

_‘It was amazing. I love this country. And the inhabitants were just so nice,” she explained “but it’s so good to be home.”_

_She watched as Gillian walked to her room and deposited her luggage and waited for her to come back to the living room before sitting down on the couch with her._

_“Where is Oscar?”_

_“He’s at a friend’s,” she told her “so tell me everything about your trip!”_

The party went well, as well as any party with your family and some of your closest friends would go. Gillian was at the kitchen table chatting with Archie and Jennifer when she heard her son call for her.

“Mom,” Oscar approached her with a sad face. She frowned and waited for him to continue talking. “David didn’t come to the party. He said he would, but I haven’t seen him yet. He promised me he’d come before we eat Pip’s cake. And I don’t want this to ruin my sister’s party because you know how she is when she sees that something is wrong with me.” He let out a sigh, feeling disappointed.

Gillian was pissed. This was exactly why she didn’t want her and David to get serious. She knew Oscar would be hurt at some point. They weren’t even together and yet, it still happened.

“Don’t you worry, I will give him a call right now.” She gave him a smile in reassurance and watched as he walked back to his sister.  She turned to Archie and gritted her teeth. “I am going to fucking kill him.”

She went outside, she knew things were going to get heated and didn’t want people, especially Oscar, to hear them argue. She retrieved her phone in her Jean pocket and dialed his number.

_‘Hey, it’s David. Leave a message.’_

Gillian scoffed. “You have a lot of nerves, not answering your damn phone when there is a teenager who is waiting eagerly for you to come to his sister’s party. You know? The girl whom he loves dearly and wanted you to meet because you are his favorite person. You see, David, this was exactly why I didn’t want us to be a thing. You disappointed and hurt my son’s feelings by not coming. I hope you have a good fucking excuse for your behavior, you’ll have to prove yourself to him because honestly, I am done.”

She hung up and slammed her first against the wall outside her house. She tried to keep her emotions at bay and went back inside. She remembered the conversation they had after Gillian had asked Piper about David coming to her birthday party and couldn’t believe he hadn’t even kept his promise.

\---

_‘Piper just got back from Canada and since it was her party, I asked if she was okay with you coming. She said she was looking forward to meeting you. See you there. X’_

_‘Do you think it’s a good idea for me to be there after…. Everything that has happened? Especially on Friday.’_

_‘Oscar wants you there. Please, don’t make this about us. This is exactly what I feared, you know. You backing away at the first disagreement between us.’_

_‘I am not backing away.’_

_‘Please, come to the party. Do it for him.’_

_‘Okay.’_

_‘Thank you. I don’t want things to be awkward between us. I hope we can both see through that.’_

_This time, he didn’t reply._

_Everything Gillian feared would happen once they got in a relationship together, happened now. They didn’t need to be a couple to ruin the only thing that made them feel alive._

 

The party lasted well until 5pm and everyone left then, except for Archie and Gillian’s children.

Piper, Archie and Gillian were now sitting at the table, Oscar was in his room, doing his homework… or probably playing video games for all Gillian knew.

“Has David called you back yet?” Archie finally spoke.

“No. I doubt he will. I just hope he will fucking apologize to Oscar, he is the one who feels like shit because all of this, not me.” She paused and took a deep breath, feeling like it was affecting her mood as well as Oscar’s after all. “I really hate him for what he did to my son. He disappointed a poor boy who looks up to him like he is a hero. He knows better than to do this. I’m done with him.”

“He must have a reason,” Piper finally said. “But he’d best have a good one because I will not let this one go. Mum, I’ve never seen Oscar like this. He really likes David. I see how much he wants to be like him.”

“I don’t care what his reason is, he just owes Oscar a well-deserved apology.” Gillian let out a sigh and looked at her watch “I don’t wanna think about it. I have a date tonight with Peter, if David doesn’t call Oscar before then to make him feel better, I will cancel and stay with my son.”

Just then, her phone went off.

“Well, look who decided to finally call back. You better have a good excuse David or-“

“Gillian…”

Her heart sank as soon as she heard his voice. He sounded like he was crying.

“David? What is it, what happened?”

“I need you,” he was now sobbing and Gillian’s face went pale.

“Where are you? Please, tell me what happened.”

“I’m in the hospital,”

“What?!” in the matter of seconds, she was up and looking for her purse, ready to put on her shoes.

“I had a car accident. I just- I’m okay but West is- I don’t even know how she is” he broke down and wasn’t able to keep talking.  After a few seconds, he repeated his earlier words “I really need you here, Gill. Please,”

“I’m already on my way, darling. I’ll be there in a few.”

“Okay,”

“I’m gonna hang up, please wait for me.”

She hung up the phone and turned to the girls who were standing behind her, fearing what Gillian was about to tell them. Tears filled her eyes and she bit her lip to keep from crying.

“David had an accident and he and his daughter are at the hospital, and it doesn’t look good for her. I don’t know what to do I’m-“

“You go to him, I will stay with Oscar.”

“I’m so sorry, Archie. You can call someone else if you have somewhere to go.”

“Don’t be silly.”

“Please, don’t tell him about David, it would break his heart.”

“I’m going with you, Mum.” She said, already putting her shoes on.

“No, darling, go and be with your friends.”

“No. I am coming with you. I am not letting you drive like this.”

Gillian reluctantly nodded and they both headed to her car.

The car ride was silent and Gillian tried her best not to cry in front of her daughter, especially on her birthday but she couldn’t handle her emotions anymore and broke down. They had arrived at the hospital and Piper quickly parked before turning to her mother and taking her into her arms.

“The last thing, I told him were that I was disappointed and I was done with him, what kind of horrible person am I? I knew that he would never do something to disappoint Oscar, I should have known that something bad happened,” she said between her sobs.

“Mum, he is going to be okay, he was the one calling you, it means he is okay. Don’t blame yourself, it was not your fault. Please, let’s just go inside, he must be waiting for you. All he needs right now is your support, he doesn’t need anyone to take the blame, though I’m pretty sure he already pretty much hates himself right now for causing an accident that hurt his daughter.” She unbuckled her seat belt and reached for Gillian’s hand. “Come on, let’s go.”

“I’m so sorry for ruining your birthday, Piper. You have no idea how much I hate myself for making your life so shitty sometimes.”

“Mum, stop! You haven’t ruined anything, you prepared such a great party and now I am here for you, nowhere else I’d rather be. Come on, he is waiting.”

They both made their way toward the entrance, Gillian quickly wiped all the evidence of her break down and asked a nurse for his room.

“Hello, I’m looking for David Duchovny, he was admitted here earlier, I wanna go see him and his daughter.”

“Are you her mother?”

“No but-“

“Then you can’t go see her.”

“I just want to see David, I wanna give him the support he needs right now, don’t tell me what I can or can’t do.” she glared at the nurse. 

“He is down this hallway, waiting for his daughter’s doctor in the small waiting room-“ She didn’t have time to finish as Gillian hurried down the hallway the nurse had indicated, Piper following close behind but still staying behind to give her and David the privacy they needed.”

Gillian continued walking until she finally saw him. He was sat in one of the chairs , his elbows on his lap and his head in his hands.

 “David,” her voice was a mix of a whisper and sigh. He looked up and saw her, his face wet with tears and his eyes red.  He quickly got up and went willingly into her arms, squeezing her body tightly to him, seeking her comfort, something she willingly gave him. He nestled his face into her neck and closed his eyes, willing his tears to stop.

For quite some time, they both stayed like this, both holding the other tight against them, her whispering comforting words in his ear, him telling her repeatedly how sorry he was.

When she finally pulled away, she took his head in her hands and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt? Tell me what happened, please.” She laced her fingers with his and squeezed.

“I wanted to drop my baby girl at her nanny before coming to your house when a truck came out of nowhere and hit our car full speed. I’m not- I’m not hurt, just some stitches but- but-“ his eyes were once again filled with tears and he closed his eyes. “West was badly injured, I don’t know how she is or if she’s even alive. I wish I died.”

“Shut up, don’t talk like that. You said it yourself, your daughter is a very stubborn little girl, she won’t give up like that.” She saw him look behind her and motioned for Piper to come forward.

“This is Piper, my daughter. She wanted to come for support… and because I couldn’t really drive.” She bent her head and closed her eyes.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Piper. I really wish it was under different circumstances. Happy birthday, though it might be one of your worst birthday parties ever because of me.”

“Thank you, and no it really isn’t. I mean, I would have preferred if you hadn’t had the accident, but I am here because I want to be and none of this is your fault. Both of you.” She turned to her mother “I’m gonna go back to the house and be with Oscar for a while,” Gillian just nodded.

“Did you tell him about the accident?” he asked worriedly.

“No, we didn’t. But he still doesn’t know why you didn’t show up. I know you have other stuff to think about right now, but please as soon as you get better, maybe give him a call?”

“I will do it today, I promise.”

“Okay. I’m going. Stay strong, this little girl is a fighter.” She kissed her mother’s cheek.

“Be careful on the road baby, okay?”

Piper gave her a small smile and walked away.

“Oh, Pip. Could you tell Archie to cancel my dinner with Peter, please? I am not leaving this hospital tonight.” Piper nodded and finally walked out.

“You don’t have to stay. You can go and enjoy your evening, Gillian. I just needed some comfort because I know you are the only person who can provide such thing right now, but I will be okay by myself tonight-“

“No.”

“Gill-“

“Darling, I am _not_ leaving you.”  They both sat in the uncomfortable chairs of the small waiting room, luckily, they had the room to themselves so they weren’t bothered by anyone. Gillian took his left hand into both of hers and squeezed him tightly.

“Where is your ex-wife?”

David sighed, “she is out of town concerning her UNICEF reunions, I called her earlier, she will be here tomorrow evening, she can’t catch any plane sooner. She was devastated, she is going to kill me, and hate me for the rest of her life.”

“Come on, don’t say that…”

“Well, Gillian, I just probably killed her only daughter, what do you expect? That she will jump into my arms and forgive me?” He didn’t mean to snap but he was torn between fear, pain and anger, but not directed to her; he was angry with himself.

“I know that. But this truck hitting your car wasn’t in any way your fault.”

This time, he didn’t answer, he just stared ahead and kept quiet.

Gillian kept his hand into hers and dropped her head onto his shoulder, suddenly feeling the exhaustion taking over her body. She closed her eyes and the next thing she knew, she was waking up to the feeling of David’s hands running softly into her hair. She lifted her head slightly and looked up at him.

“I’m sorry baby, I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

Neither noticed her use of a pet name.

“It’s okay. Reminds me of that time in the bus, on the way to Philadelphia.”

Gillian smiled at the thought.

\--

_David froze when he felt Gillian’s head drop on his shoulder. He noticed, by her even breaths, that she had fallen asleep. He smiled to himself and took a deep breath, inhaling her perfume._

_He couldn’t believe how crazy he felt about a woman that he had first met a month and a half ago._

_He felt Gillian shift and move closer to him so that she was practically snuggled up by his side. David felt like his heart was going to burst into his chest and didn’t dare move. A few minutes later, he noticed that they had arrived in Philadelphia and were soon going to arrive to their hotel. He didn’t have the heart to wake her but knew he had to. He also didn’t want to embarrass her, though he knew she was going to be once she realizes their position._

_He waited a few minutes before he started shaking her gently “Gillian,” David called her softly, his voice near a whisper. When she didn’t move, he started shaking her again, his voice louder this time. “Gill, wake up.” She finally stirred and opened her eyes._

_Her eyes. Another part of her that he was amazed by. Her eyes were so beautiful, so blue, so big and wet. He loved getting lost in her eyes. He loved the were her eyes were shining whenever she was laughing or just talking about her children. I can’t believe I’m starting to fall for this woman, he thought._

_Gillian straightened up. “I’m sorry for falling asleep on you, David.” Gillian said, biting her lip. She was starting to be embarrassed by her own behavior. “Are we in Philadelphia yet?” she asked, trying to change the subject._

_“Yes, we are. Otherwise I would have let you sleep a while longer,” he said, winking. Gillian gave him a shy smile and stretched her back. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t good company.” she apologized again._

_“Stop apologizing, Gillian. You needed your rest it looked like.” David said._

_Gillian nodded and smiled up at him. “I didn’t sleep much last night, that might be the reason why I doze off.” she explained._

_“I get it,” he just said._

_\---_

“How are you feeling?”

“I have a huge headache, but I just want to know how my little girl is doing.”

“I hope the doctor will be in soon.” 

“Yeah,” he let out a long sigh “I’m going to call Téa, I’m pretty sure she is terrified.”

Gillian nodded and released his hand from her grasp, watching as he walked away for some privacy.

She thought back to when Oscar was admitted to the hospital after having fell during his snow class, he and his school buddies were away for some winter sport activities and Gillian was called after shooting a scene for one of her movies, by a doctor who told her that her son had broken his ankle.

The fear that courses through your veins at that moment is indescribable, and although she knew her son just had a broken ankle, she feared he had hurt himself badly.

 

_“Mom, I’m okay! Look, I have a blue cast! My friends at school are going to be so jealous,”_

_Gillian smiled and turned to the doctor, “Are you sure he doesn’t have a concussion? He might have hit his head when he fell? I would prefer if you ran some tests to be sure, please.”_

_“Ma’am, we did run the tests and apart from his ankle, your son is just fine, believe me.”_

_“Are you sure you are hurt anywhere else, Oscar?” she asked him again._

_“No, mommy!” he looked down at his foot, “I can’t wait until they all sign my cast. Will you sign it too, mom?”_

_Gillian sighed and smiled at her son, the weight on her shoulders finally off. “I definitely will.”_

 

She could only imagine what was going on through David’s mind. She wondered what was taking him so long and noticed that he was no longer on the phone but was now speaking with some doctors.

She quietly walked toward them, not wanting to push her boundaries and stepping into a private conversation that was not involving her or any member of her family. But when David turned his head to her and she saw his tears, she feared the worst and immediately hurried to him…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me? I promise everything will be fine..... some day.
> 
> Please leave a review! You guys are the bestest.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to Amy for spell checking this chapter, she is an angel.
> 
> Thank you for your comments, I love you all.

Sunday, September 25, 2016

“David, what is it?” Gillian asked, fearing what the answer might be.

“They say she is going to wake up, but it depends on her now. I put my daughter into coma, Gillian” he sobbed. She gathered him into her arms and held him as he cried.

“We wouldn’t call it coma; her body is just exhausted and needs some much-needed sleep. She will wake up when she has rested enough.” The doctor’s words were meant to be reassuring, but David continued crying. This was the first time Gillian saw him like that and it broke her heart.

“Is there any way we could see her?” She asked, still holding the man she knew deep down she loved.

“Yes, but I can only let you in there for 15 minutes.” Gillian nodded and smiled at the doctor. “Follow me right this way.” She took David’s hand into hers and linked their fingers, walking behind the doctor toward the room his daughter was laying in. “I’ll be back in 15, take your time and be with your daughter. She needs you. She is a fighter, we are very hopeful. We just don’t know how much rest she needs so we don’t know when she will wake.”

“Thank you.” Those were David’s first words in a while and his voice cracked with emotion. He walked toward his daughter’s small bed, the doctor faintly closing the door behind him in the background, and Gillian stayed back a bit, not knowing how to behave during such a private moment. He didn’t say anything, he just stared at his little girl’s unmoving form. He reached behind until he took hold of Gillian’s hand and brought her by his side.

“Look at her, Gillian,” he said after a moment, finally taking hold of his daughter’s limp hand. “She doesn’t deserve any of this.” he added sadly.

“She is beautiful, David.” Gillian said in awe, leaning her head against his shoulder.

“This is definitely not how I wanted you to meet my daughter.” he said sadly.

“Same goes for you and my daughter.” She paused and they both looked at the small child lying in front of them, unmoving except for the rise and fall of her chest. “She is a strong little girl, Dave. She is going to wake up soon and she’ll ask you to watch Frozen again.” David chuckled. 

"That’s all I would want to do.”

“She is a Duchovny, she is not giving up that easily.” David smiled sadly and turned to her.

“I am so thankful to you, Gillian. I don’t know what I’d do without you by my side.”

“You won’t ever have to find out, darling.” She brought him closer to her and hugged him close to her chest, his head in the crook of her neck as he deeply inhaled in her scent. He let out a deep, long sigh that sent shivers throughout her body. She pulled away and kissed the corner of his mouth, lingering there for a few seconds while David held his hands against her waist. They both turned their bodies to West and watched her take every breath. She leaned against him and felt him wrap a warm arm around her back. She knew their behaviour was going against everything she said she wouldn't allow herself to do – falling in love being the main one – but he needed all the support she could give him and it was very satisfying to be the one who could give him that.

 

“What’s her favourite colour?” She asked gently.

“Pink.”

“Obviously. Why do I even ask?” She chuckled. There was a long silence before David spoke again.

“She asked me to wear the dress you got her before we drove to her sitter,” he told her sadly, “and I told her she couldn’t because we were running late.” He bit his lip to keep from crying and continued. Gillian knew better than interrupt. “I should have taken the time. I refuse so many things to my daughter, she probably hates me now, and I wouldn’t blame her if she did."

“David.” She turned and took his face between her hands, forcing him to look at her. “None of this is your fault. You are an amazing father, and I’m pretty sure your daughter looks up to you the same way my son does, I have no doubt in my mind that she considers you to be the best daddy in the world.” David closed his eyes and smiled. “You told me yourself that West is daddy’s girl, right?” David nodded and smiled proudly.

"Téa suspects she loves me more than her.” They both smiled at that remark.

“Then please, don’t ever again say that she hates you.” She dropped her hands from his face and watched as he pressed a kiss on West’s forehead, before taking hold of his hand and leading him out of the room, back to the waiting room. “It’s been 20 minutes, the doctor was gonna come sooner or later.” She explained and David just nodded, taking a seat in one of the uncomfortable chairs. Gillian sat down in the chair next to his and he didn’t wait another minute before taking ahold of her hand again.

He needed to feel her near, to be comforted by her today more than ever. He was always ready to accept her need to distance herself from their growing, somewhat problematic relationship, but right now he didn’t care and judging by how she reacted to his touch, she didn’t either.

“I’m so tired,” he admitted, resting his head on the wall behind his chair.

“I can only imagine. I am tired as well, but probably not as much as you must be."

“You should go home, be with Oscar.” 

“I want to stay here with you, I will go back home tomorrow morning.”

“Gillian…”

“I am staying.”He sighed and shuffled in his seat.

"Come here then.” He pulled at the hand he was holding, motioning her to come sit on his lap.

“David, no-“

“Please.” She was about to refuse again but instead reluctantly agreed, not able to resist his puppy face. She sat sideways and put her feet up on the chair she previously sat in. She rested her head against his chest, above his beating heart, the sound soothing her.  
Here, in this position, they forgot about everyone that was passing by. It was just Gillian and him, and the happy memories he had with West.

“I’ve always wanted to have another baby girl.” She admitted, finally breaking the silence.

“Is that so?”

“Yeah, I love my boy more than anything, but another girl, after having Oscar, would have completed my life.”

“I hope you’ll find someone who will give you that amazing gift,” Gillian scoffed and moved in his lap.

“I’m 40, David.”

“So what? It’s not too late.”

“Yes, it is…” she sighed. "I’m not ready to go back to diapers and screaming babies. I have reached an age where I can't handle things with as much patience as I used to. A child now would drive me crazy… And I don’t even know a man I trust enough to be the father of this baby.”

She felt David tense against her and immediately regretted her words, realizing how wrong it might have sounded to him. She was about to take them back when David stopped her with a shake of his head. The situation was becoming awkward enough as it was.

As David glanced down, he noticed her even breaths and though he couldn’t see her face, he realized she had fallen asleep. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and pulled her closer to his chest, earning a contented sigh from her. He nuzzled her hair and thought back to the first time they met.

_"Hey Coach, I want you to meet my mom." he said with a smile._

_"I thought the brunette was your mom." he answered, confused. Oscar grinned._

_"That's my mom's best friend." He followed Oscar to where Gillian and Archie were standing "Mom, this is Coach D', coach this is my mom.."_

_"Hi, I'm David." He said holding out his hand. Gillian looked up and their eyes locked._

_They both stared at each other for a couple seconds before Gillian held out her hand for him to shake._

_“I'm Gillian.” David smiled._

_"Nice to meet you. Your son is great on the field." He tilted his head towards Oscar. Gillian felt like her heart was about to burst. His smile was just as beautiful as his breathtaking eyes._

_"Thank you. He loves it, he can't shut up about you.”_

It had already been over 5 months since they’d met and he had already imagined his future with her a thousand times, and knowing that he’d probably spend the rest of his life with her by his side - albeit just as a friend – made his heart swell and burst with excitement and love. 

Yes, he was in love. You know, that kind of love that makes your thoughts constantly drift towards that one person. That kind of love where, no matter what happens in your daily life, no matter how boring, you want so badly to do those boring things with that person. That kind of love where, when something important happens in your life, all you want to do is tell that person first, because they are important and you want to share your moments of happiness with them. Yes, that’s how in love David was. He didn’t see a reason to hide that anymore. He wanted nothing else than to tell her how he feels, though he knew that would be the worst idea ever. They were still on a rough path, both trying to distance themselves from the pain that their awkward relationship was causing. Both failing.

His thoughts were interrupted when his doctor approached him. He couldn’t move and get up to speak with him so the doctor just sat on a chair in front of him – them.

“I was looking for you. I wanted to tell you that we would like to keep you in overnight just to be sure you don’t have concussion or that you won’t develop anything overnight. I’m sure staying here tonight won’t be a problem.” He knew David would never leave the hospital until his daughter is with him. “But, I think it would be more comfortable for you… both of you, to be in your own room and rest.”  
David smiled gratefully and nodded at the doctor. 

“I’m gonna stay there a bit more and then I will go, thank you, Doctor.” The doctor nodded, cast one last look down to Gillian’s sleeping form, and walked out.

David spent some quiet time just playing with the bracelet she was wearing and listening to her deep breaths. Everything about this woman was intoxicating and comforting at the same time. She was the reason he hadn’t lost it today. He was sure he would have done something stupid, hadn’t she been by his side. He sighed and debated whether or not he should wake her up. He decided, since the hallways were deserted and his room was in short distance, that he would carry her there.

Slowly and with some effort, he got up from the chair, Gillian in his arms and still fast asleep, and walked to the room the doctor had told given him. He delicately placed Gillian on the hospital bed and she immediately curled up in a fetal position. He watched her sleep for a moment, taking in her features before retrieving his cell phone and dialing Gillian’s home number.

“Anderson residence, this is Archie speaking,”

“Oh, hey Archie. It’s David… Gillian’s uh friend.”

“David! Hello. How are you doing? How is your daughter?”

“I’m okay, my daughter not really.” He said sadly, trying not to let the tears fall.

“I’m so sorry to hear that. Were you calling hoping to catch Gillian?”

“Um, no. She is here with me. She fell asleep in my hospital room.” He paused and watched her through the glass door. “I’m actually calling to speak with Oscar. I have to apologise for today.” He cleared his throat. He still didn’t know what to tell him. Should he tell the truth and scare the young boy? Or should he just make up some story that would reassure him that he wanted to attend the party.

“Sure thing. We haven’t told him anything about the situation. I guess it’s up to you to tell him or not.” He heard Archie call for Oscar and waited and until he heard the familiar voice of the teenage boy through the speaker.

“David?” Oscar’s voice was timid but his relief was evident.

“Hey big boy, I called to see how you were doing and to apologise for not coming today.”

“I’m good. I was really looking forward to introducing you to my sister, you know” he said sadly.

“I do know and I am really sorry. I uh- West caught the flu so I had to drive her to the doctor.” He preferred to keep him away from the truth, knowing it would scare him.

“Oh, is she okay?” he sounded worried and David was glad he didn’t tell him the truth.

“She is,” he felt his tears well up, “she is just resting now.” And resting she was, he just needed her to open her eyes soon or he would lose it.

“I’m glad she is doing better.” There was a pause. “Is my mom with you?” Damn.

“Yes. She um, she helped me take care of my daughter because I’ve never had her while she was sick and her mother is out of town so I was lost” he chuckled. “She came to my rescue.” _She always does._

“Alright. Tell her I love her. Goodnight, David. Thank you for calling me.” the young boy said, disconnecting the call.  
David walked back to his room and sat in the armchair next to the bed Gillian was in.

“Oscar says he loves you. So do I…” he said in a whisper before leaning his head down on the bed and closing his eyes until the next day.

 

When Gillian opened her eyes, she didn’t recognize her surroundings and was immediately alarmed. It wasn’t until she noticed David sleeping in the chair next to the bed that all the memories came back to her. _How did I end up in this bed?_  
She glanced down at David and noticed that he was holding her hand, their fingers laced. She smiled and squeezed his, causing him to stir. He opened his eyes and his gaze met her blue ones. 

“Good morning. How did you sleep?”

“I should be asking you this, Dave. Why didn’t you wake me, I would have gladly given you the bed. You need your rest more than I do.” She sat up and he pulled his hand back.

“It’s okay, I wouldn’t have gotten so much rest anyway.”

“Any news on your daughter?” she asked gently. He stood from the chair, stretching his back and arms and dropped his head. 

“Nothing.” He let out a deep sigh and looked at her. “You should go home to your son, darling. I called him last night to apologize, like Piper asked me to.” Gillian nodded and waited for him to continue, afraid he had told him the truth. “I told him West had caught the flu and I had to drive her to the doctor.” Gillian smiled gratefully at him and nodded. “Then he asked me if you were with me, so I told him you came to my rescue because I didn’t know how to handle a sick child by myself, which is true.” Gillian chuckled.

“Thank you for coming up with this.”

“No, Gillian, thank you for being here.” They heard someone clear their throat and both turned their heads toward the door. There stood Téa, her eyes red and puffy, and tired.

“Téa, I thought you wouldn’t be here before tonight.” He said, approaching her quickly and taking her into his arms, sensing that she was about to have another breakdown. Her 10th since she heard about the accident.

“I was able to catch a flight.” She let her arms limp on her sides, not bothering to hug him back. “I hate you, David.” She whispered, her emotions overwhelming her.

“I hate myself too, Téa. God, I hate myself so much." Téa broke into sobs and finally put her arms around him. 

“My baby girl,” she sobbed. Gillian got up and caught David’s eyes.

“I’ll leave you two alone,” she mouthed and he nodded at her, giving her small, apologetic smile before she walked out.

“Come on, let’s go see our daughter.”  
He took hold of Téa’s hand and together, they walked to their daughter’s room.

As soon as Téa saw her daughter laying in the bed, not moving except for the breaths she took, she lost it completely and collapsed against the nearest wall.  
David kneeled next to her and brought her body to his, hugging her fiercely.

“She is a fighter, Téa. She is our daughter, she will get better, baby.”

“She needs to wake up, David. I will not handle it if she doesn’t.”

“She is resting, Téa. We will get our baby back very soon,” he tried to reassure her, and tried to reassure himself as well.

 

\--

Gillian walked into her house to find it was very quiet. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it. She could use some quiet, alone time. Everything that had happened in the last 18 hours was crazy enough to mess with her emotions and she felt like crying. She hurt for the man whom she left at the hospital, with his daughter still in coma. She hurt for his ex-wife who was terrified and couldn’t lose her only child. And she hurt for the baby she once lost due to the same kind of accident…

She didn’t realize she was crying until she felt her cheeks get wet with her tears. She was letting years pent up of grief loose. She heard the door behind her move and quickly moved away from it, wiping her eyes the best she could without messing the makeup that was already smudged anyway. The door opened to reveal Oscar and Piper holding grocery bags.

Piper smiled upon seeing her mother but her smile quickly faded at the realization that she had been crying.

“Mom, is everything okay?” Oscar asked timidly.

“I’m fine, I’m sorry.” Oscar furrowed his brows and narrowed his eyes. His mother was definitely a bad liar.

“Come on, get your bags to the kitchen before some items start melting!” Piper ushered. Oscar sighed but walked away, casting a last glance at his mother. “What’s going on? Is West okay?” Piper asked once she was sure Oscar was out of earshot.

“Yes, she hasn’t awaken yet, but the doctors said she will. Her body is exhausted and needs some rest.”

“That’s good news, right?” Piper asked cautiously, not understanding why her mother looked so sad.

“It is! I guess all the events are now catching up with me. I will be fine though.” Gillian assured her daughter.

“It’s totally understandable, Mum. You had to find out David had an accident and that West was severely injured, it’s not something we want to hear everyday…”

“David was involved in an accident?” They both jumped when they heard the voice coming from the kitchen doorway. Oscar was standing there, his mouth agape and his eyes reflected fear and shock.

“He is fine, baby, don’t you worry. He just had some stiches on his arm.”

“Why didn’t you tell me the truth? Why lie to me about something so big? How is West?”

“I didn’t want to worry you, sweetie. We both thought it would be better to keep it a secret, for now.” She paused and sighed “West will be okay, she is just resting for the moment. We don’t really know when she will wake up.” She couldn’t hide the truth forever.

“I can’t believe you lied to me, both of you.” He walked toward his mom “I want to go see West.” Gillian had learned that Oscar had taken a big brother role into the life of David’s daughter, and although David had brought her twice on the field, their bond was very strong already. He felt like the big brother he’s never been.

“I don’t believe we can go right n-“ she was interrupted by the sound of her phone. “Hello? David?”

“She is awake, Gillian!”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you. Writing this fic, knowing that people like it so much feels like a huge accomplishment to me.

David and Téa held each other’s hands tightly as they entered their daughter’s bedroom. It was the first since Téa got back from Los Angeles and she was not ready to see her unconscious daughter lying in a hospital bed. This was every parents’ nightmare and today more than ever, she needed David’s support to get through this.

West was still lying in her bed, just as David had seen her when he left her bedside, except that now, her eyes were open.

Téa hurried to her daughter’s side, dropping David’s hand in the process, and pressed kisses all over her daughter’s face, feeling her own face become wet with tears. Her mother’s feather kisses made West giggle slightly, her voice still hoarse and drowsy.

“I missed you so much, baby. So so much,” Téa said in a whisper, unable to keep her emotions at bay.

David on the other side of her bed, looking down at his child and stroking her hair softly. At that moment, he wondered how on earth he had become so lucky. He tried to stay strong all this time for Téa, but his own emotions were now overwhelming and he was on the verge of breaking down. He told himself to wait until he was by himself, not wanting to scare his daughter.

As soon as Téa pulled back from the hug she gave West, the little girl turned and buried her head against her father’s side, seeking comfort from him, from both her parents. It became even harder for David not to lose it as he closed his arms around her and hugged her to him.

“How is my baby girl doing? Any booboo anywhere?” Téa asked, gently tucking a strand of blonde hair out of her daughter’s face and around her ear.

West shook her head and sucked her thumb, something both her parents knew she did when she was scared.

David let out a sigh and pulled her closer to him, being careful not to hurt her in any way. He silently asked Téa to sit next to her on the now empty spot where West had been lying and all three of them just stayed silent, holding each other close.

“Shouldn’t we call the doctor?” Téa then remembered.

“I’ll go get him,” David nodded but stayed put, not wanting to move just yet.

“Daddy,” West spoke for the first time

“Yes, darling”

“I want Oyaf,” Ah, that famous plush he had brought her back from Philadelphia.

Téa looked around in the room in search of it and looked back at David who just shook his head.

“It’s home. I’ll ask someone to go get it.” He promised his daughter who was satisfied with the answer and placed her head back onto her father’s chest.

After some time, he finally got up from the bed, reluctantly leaving West’s side, already feeling empty “I’ll be back,” he said quietly, walking out f the room after kissing both his girls on the forehead.

He dialed the number of the only person he needed.

“Hello? David?”

“She is awake, Gillian!” he said, not even bothering with the greetings, he wanted her to know the god news first.

“That’s amazing sweetheart!” Gillian’s eyes lit up at that and Oscar immediately understood what was going on and who she was talking to. He waited patiently. “How is she doing?”

“She is still weak but she is doing great. I’m so proud of my girl, Gillian,” he said, sounding as emotional as he felt. He was about to break down, he knew it.

“I knew she would wake up, Dave. She is _your_ daughter and I’ve _never_ seen someone as strong as you are…”

He felt his tears well up at her admission and smiled happily, grateful to have her in his life. He decided to voice his thoughts.

“I don’t know what I would do without you, Gillian.”

“I already told you, David, you’ll never have to find out.” She smiled.

She remembered that her children were next to her and changed the subject before going too deep in her feelings.

“Do you need anything?” she asked, clearing her throat, not used to having her kids witnessing such an emotional state of hers.

“No, just hearing your voice is enough,” he admitted. “I do need to call West’s sitter, though. She is the only who has a key to my apartment and West is asking for her Olaf plush.”

“I can go if you want,” she suggested timidly.

“You would need to get all the way here to get my keys and back home, Gill. I can’t ask you to do that.”

“You are not, I’m proposing. And it really wouldn’t, darling. Oscar wants to see you and West, so that would be a great opportunity.”

“You told him the truth?” he winced.

Gillian looked apologetically at Oscar “He heard us talking with Piper earlier. I’m sorry,”

“No, no that’s okay. How is he taking it?”

“Not well, obviously,” she sighed.

“Are you sure it’s not a burden for you to get her plush at my home?”

“Not at all.” Her heart raced at the anticipation of going to his apartment, somewhere she hasn’t been yet.

“How about you go get the keys to Mary? The baby sitter. She lives near your home, it would be much easier for you. I’ll text you the address and give her a call to tell her you’re coming.”

“Sounds good.”

“Thank you so much, Gillian. I really love your support. It means the world to me.”

Gillian smiled “I’ll see you later.” She hung up and explained everything to her children who were patiently waiting.

 

 

Gillian walked toward West’s hospital room, holding the little girl’s plush, accompanied by her son.

She knocked at the door before seeing David and Téa arguing.

* * *

“She will be coming home with me.”  Téa said quietly after a long moment of silence, both too busy watching their daughter take deep breaths as she slept.

“Wait, what? No. It’s still my time with her, you don’t get to take her away from me like that.”

“I do and I will. You almost got your daughter killed, David, do you think I’m gonna leave her with you while she is still recovering? Not happening.” She tried to keep her voice down so as not to wake her child but the situation was making her madder with each passing minute.

“Fuck you, Téa. I can take care of my daughter just well. This truck hitting us wasn’t my fault damn it. Don’t you think I feel guilty enough? I want to kill myself just thinking about making my child suffer.”

Téa realized she had gone too far but before she could answer, they heard a knock on the door. They turned their heads toward the glass door and saw West open her eyes. She immediately squealed when she noticed Oscar standing next to Gillian.

Téa cast one last look at Téa and walked out of the door, not even acknowledging Gillian or Oscar.

Oscar didn’t waste his time trying to understand the situation and rushed in to hug, David.

“Are you okay?” the teenager asked quietly.

David nodded and smiled at Oscar, who smiled back. The boy then moved to see West as David walked to Gillian.

She gave him a small smile as she watched him take the last few steps toward her.

“What are you doing here?” David asked, not even bothering to greet her properly. “I don’t believe now was a good idea for you to come.”

Gillian was confused about his reaction, he was the one who asked her to get West’s plush after all.

“I just got back from your apartment, I got West’s Olaf plush.” She said, holding the plush up to his sight.

“Well, Gillian, it could have waited.”

“Okay, well excuse me for wanting to help at least a little.” She let out a sigh and walked above his shoulder, seeing Oscar and West still chatting.

“I’ll be back in a few to get Oscar. I hope you won’t tell _him_ to fucking go away.”

She closed the door behind her and walked out of the hospital, needing fresh air badly.

She sat in one of the benches that were in front of the hospital and dropped her elbows on her knees, her hands holding her head. So many thoughts were going through her mind. What the fuck had just happened? Why this reaction? What had happened between their phone calls and the time she got here? And why were Téa and David arguing? Sometimes, David’s strong character made her want to leave and never come back but she couldn’t help but admit that she couldn’t imagine her life without him, bad character or not.

“Gillian, was it?” someone ask, standing directly in front of her and blocking the sun from her view.

Gillian startled and looked up immediately, instantly recognizing David’s wife.

“Yes. Hi, Téa. I’m very sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt anything earlier.”

“No, I think it was best that you did. I said some harsh things to him that I now regret,” she sighed. She gestured to seat next to her “Can I?”

“Sure,” she waited until Téa was sat before she asked her to continue.

“I told him that I didn’t want him to take care of West until she was fully recovered. Basically, I blamed him for the accident and everything else and that was so unfair because obviously, he was not at fault at all.” She let out a deep breath, feeling herself become emotional. “I just don’t know how to react, to be honest with you. My daughter almost died and my emotions are overwhelming. It still wasn’t fair of me to take it all out on him and blame him things I’m sure he already blames himself for.” She was on a rant, she knew it, but couldn’t help but explain herself.

“You both have lived the worst moment of your life, Téa. It is okay to feel like you feel.”

“Him reacting to you the way he did back there is also my fault, I shouldn’t have upset him. He really needs you, Gillian. More than you might think.”

“And I will be there. And really, Téa, anything you and your family needs, I will do my best.”

“That’s very thoughtful, thank you so much. I wish we had met under better circumstances.” Téa admitted.

Gillian nodded in agreement and smiled sadly at the woman on her left.

“I’d better go back in there, my son is probably tiring your daughter with his baseball stories,” she chuckled.

“My daughter thinks the world of Oscar. And I can tell that David loves him like his own. You have a very beautiful, very smart son, Gillian.”

Gillian smiled with pride “I honestly can say the same for West.”

“I have never had the chance to thank you properly for the dress you got her.”

“It’s nothing, really. David showed me a picture of her and when we walked by the store, I saw it and knew it would look perfect on her.” She smirked “I can see she likes resembling to a princess.”

Both women laughed and Téa nodded. “She is a gorgeous little girl,” Gillian added.

“Thank you.”

“I’m gonna go back now. It was a pleasure to meet you, Téa.” Gillian stood from the bench and extended her hand for Téa to shake. Téa stood as well and embraced the woman, taking her by surprise.

“Take good care of him, Gillian. I mean it. He cares a great deal about you.” She whispered into her ear and pulled back, giving the shocked woman a smile before walking away.

 

Gillian walked back to West’s room and saw David standing by the window, watching his daughter and Oscar interact… and laugh. It was the first time, since she woke up, that West actually laughed and it made his heart expand immensely.  

Gillian knew that Oscar loved this little girl like a sister and the love he felt for West could be felt by anyone hearing him talking about her. She thought bac to earlier today, when they drove to David's apartment.

_The drive to his apartment was quiet, Oscar didn’t utter a word. Probably still upset with the situation and the fact that they hid the truth from him._

_“So, baby, I hope you know your way around David’s apartment because I have never been there and have no idea where West’s bedroom is,” she smiled._

_She knew David had already brought Oscar home more than once, sometimes with the rest of their team, so she was sure he knew where every door lead to._

_“Yes. West’s room is the one that has the most toys, obviously. It’s all pink!” he said dramatically._

_Gillian chuckled “she loves dressing up as a princess.”_

_Oscar just smiled and nodded, “She also loves boy toys. She is perfect.” He said with a brotherly pride._

 

Gillian came back to reality and turned her attention to David. She noticed tears welling up in his deep, hazel eyes and immediately walked toward him, forgetting all about their earlier argument. She went willingly into his arms, taking him by surprise. David immediately enclosed his arms around her and held her tight, breathing in her familiar scent. _His favourite scent. The_ only thing that could soothe him.

“I’m sorry, Gillian.” He whispered, still holding her close to his chest. “I shouldn’t have snapped at you. It wasn’t fair and you don’t deserve any of this.”

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it anymore.” She turned her head toward the children. The pride they both felt watching their children was huge and overwhelming.

“Thank you for coming today, Gillian. I know that’s not how I sounded earlier and I was completely out of line, but you being here for me, being supportive, is very reassuring. I do need you here. You are what keeps me going when all I want to do, is beat myself for being so careless about the safety of my daughter.” He let out a long sigh, “I am a danger to her,” he repeated Téa’s earlier words. _The words that stung him._

Gillian finally pulled herself free from his arms and looked into his eyes intensely. “You are not a danger to your daughter. You are by far the most caring and protective father I know. You are anything but a danger to her.”

“That’s not what Téa said. She sai-“

“I know what she said, I talked to her outside of the hospital. Darling, you both are under huge stress; she told me she didn’t mean the words that came out of her mouth.” David’s hands dropped from around her back onto her hips. She smiled up at him “Do you believe me?”

David nodded confidently.

“Good, then believe me when I tell you that you are an amazing father.”  She said, bringing her mouth to his and placing a chaste kiss onto his lips. David closed his eyes and squeezed his hands on her hips.

“Thank you.”

Gillian nodded and crossed her arms around his neck, pressing her face into the crook of his neck; _her favourite place_. She breathed in deeply and closed her eyes.

She felt him shake against her and realized that finally, _finally_ he was having the breakdown his brain desperately needed. He hid his face in her hair, not wanting the children to see him in such state. His soft sobs broke the silence of their space and he tried his hardest to take deep breaths and calm down.

“It’s okay, let go. You need it.”

Her words only made him cry harder. Gillian held him tightly and felt her own eyes become wet. She had discovered upon learning to know more about him, that he was not one for physical contact and showing emotions, but right now he was clinging to her for dear life and it made her want to cry.

He pulled his head back from the crook of her neck and looked into her eyes intensely, seeking comfort; he knew that’s where he would find it. He crushed his lips against hers, obviously not knowing what else to do, and she didn’t respond, she just accepted the kiss without returning it. David felt her relax against him but she still wasn’t responding.

He pulled back and kissed her forehead, “I know you feel it, too, Gillian. I hope one day we will be able to get more into this relationship of ours because I truly adore you.” His admission caught her off guard and her eyes watered instantly.

She watched him as he walked toward the children, holding Oscar by the shoulder and squeezing West’s tiny hand.

They were playing a dangerous _game._


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be honest with you and thought about giving up on this fic, but your comments are just so amazing that it gave me the inspiration I sadly had lost. Thank you♥

Thanksgiving was coming. It has been a month since West got out of the hospital and her princess habits were back full force. She wanted her daddy to spend Thanksgiving with her and her mother but he wasn’t sure this would be a clever idea, considering Téa would probably want to spend it with West, Tim and his family only. He promised he would talk about it with Téa but this answer wasn’t what West wanted to hear.

“You spend it with Gilan then?” she asked with her own 5-year-old language.

“No baby, Gillian is with her family as well.” He said, although he had no idea if that family involved this Peter guy in any way. His stomach dropped at the thought. Just the fact that Peter could be the one spending every holiday with her, every weekend with her and her son and that he’d get to wake up next to her every morning was enough to have him feel depressed. He wanted to be the one with her tonight, he wanted to be the one watching her sleep and telling her how beautiful she looked when she would wake up. He just wanted to make her understand how happy she made him and how thankful he was to have her in his life.

_So Thankful._

He then remembered that he wanted to give Gillian a little something for thanksgiving and recalled Oscar telling him that she would be gone all day today and that he would be home alone or with some friend for the remainder of it.

“How about we go pay Oscar a surprise visit?” he suggested to his daughter who immediately accepted the great idea, wanting nothing more than to see him.

“Okay come on, let’s go. Then I’ll call mommy.” He said, taking her small hand and walking toward his car.

* * *

When Oscar opened the door, he was surprised to find two of his favourite people on the other side. He can’t say he was expecting them.  West immediately walked into the house and hugged Oscar’s legs before he knelt down and took her into his arms.

“How is my favourite girl doing?” he asked, tickling her side and earning a giggle from her.

“Look at my new doll!” she said excitedly, thrusting the toy into the teenager’s face.

Oscar chuckled and looked at it, “Did you give her a name yet?” he asked.

“Gilan” she smiled a smile that bared her teeth, showing the gaps where her baby ones had fallen from.

“That’s my favourite name.” he smiled proudly and kissed her cheek before standing back up. He went to hug David. “Not that I’m not very happy to see you both but what are you guys doing here? I told you mom wouldn’t be here for the entire day.”

“I know, that’s why we came. We figured you’d be alone and bored, which I now see was probably not right.” He said, nodding to the video game paused on the TV. “And I also came bearing gifts.” He said, handing one to Oscar. He watched as the young boy’s eyes lit up and his chest burst with love.

Oscar tear the wrapping paper and discovered a baseball cap. The boy looked up at David with a huge smile on his face “Is that for me?” he asked excitedly, pausing to look behind him at West who had taken property of the joystick.

“Of course it is for you.” David said, smiling at the boy’s obvious happiness. “Look at the front.”

Oscar turned the hat and gasped, feeling immediately emotional. The hat was autographed with Barry Bonds’ signature, a famous baseball player that the young teenager loved so much  and admired though his career had ended in 2007.

“How?” he asked

“I know a guy who knows a guy” David said dismissively, chuckling at Oscar’s shocked face.

“Thank you so much, David. I will wear this every day.” He said with a proud smile, stepping forward to hug his coach.

“You don’t need to thank me, it’s my pleasure and I am so glad you like it.” 

“I love it. I’m going to my dad’s tonight for the rest of the week, I can’t wait to show him!” he said excitedly.

“I also have something for your mom but I would like to leave it here so she can open it when she comes home tonight, would that be okay?”  he asked nervously.

“Sure! I’ll go put it in her bedroom” he disappeared for a few minutes and David walked to the couch where West was seated and messing with Oscar’s game.

He was glad that she wasn’t there because he was nervous about that gift because of how personal it was and he didn’t want to be around when she’d open it. He wanted her to take her time to truly read the letter he had accompanied the gift with and wanted her to really understand why he had chosen to give her this

Oscar came back and sat down next to him “What are you plans for thanksgiving? Are you spending it at Téa’s ?”

“I don’ know. I think she and Tim have made plans already. I’ll give her a call to see.  What about you? Is your mom spending it with you guys?”

“I think so. I don’t know, I heard them talk about a guy she was seeing a few months back but I haven’t heard about him so I have no idea if they planned to be together or not.”

David felt like someone had stabbed him multiple times in the chest but kept a cool face. “That’s great. Good for her.” He smiled tightly.

They heard the front door open and Oscar frowned. “Must be Piper” he shrugged and got up.

Gillian appeared at the doorframe and smiled at her son walking to her. Her smile widened when she saw David and West on the couch.

“Hi mom, you’re here early” he said, putting one arm to get his kiss.

“Hey baby. I know but Bryan gave us the rest of the day off since it’s Thanksgiving tonight.” She looked up at David as he walked toward her and Oscar disappeared into the bathroom.

“Hey you.”

“Hi stranger” she teased.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek, snaking an arm around her back.

“I’m happy to see you.” He said.

“I’m happy to see you, too” she smiled.

She hung her jacket and purse and walked to the living room, earning a small, sloppy kiss from West and getting to know all about her new doll that she had named Gillian.

“So um, any plans for tonight?” he asked casually.

“Yeah, I’m spending thanksgiving with Oscar and Mark at his house.”

“Oh um, I thought you would be spending it with the guy you met, Peter was it?” _you know damn well it is._

“Oh dear no. We didn’t really get along so we took separate ways…”

“Really?” he said as his eyes lit up and cleared his throat. “I mean, I’m sorry it didn’t work out for you both.” He said politely and Gillian fought hard to hide the smirk that was creeping up on her face and she nodded.

“It’s okay, we really weren’t meant to be together.” She waved her hand dismissively, “what about you, what are your plans for tonight?”

“I don’t really know. I think Téa and Tim are having his children over tonight so I’ll probably stay home. I wouldn’t want to bother them and their plans.”

“David, you can’t stay alone for Thanksgiving,” she frowned.

“Why not? Come on, Gill, you know damn well I’m not a fan of these holidays anyway.”

“Well still, I don’t like the idea of you being alone tonight. I could always tell Mark that I’m staying with you, I’m sure he’ll unders-“

“No. No, Gillian. Your son is looking forward to having both his parents together for once, don’t ruin this for him because of me. I’ll be fine, really. I’ll keep texting you non-stop anyway so you’ll be glad not to be with me.” He grinned.

Gillian chuckled and looked lovingly at him.

“I better go, let you get ready for tonight. Do you want to grab lunch tomorrow?” he proposed.

“Sure, where do you want to go?”

“I don’t know, I’ll let my lady choose.” He teased.

Gillian laughed “You want to let West choose where we are eating?” she smiled.

“I wasn’t talking about _this_ lady.” He smirked and leaned down to kiss her cheek. She was speechless.

Oscar came back to the living room with West following right behind. She had joined him when he had come back from the bathroom and headed to the kitchen to get some snacks for himself and the little girl.

“Where are you going?” Oscar asked.

“We need to get home. I need to get West’s stuff and drive her to her mom’s.”

“Oh, alright.” He said his goodbyes to both David and West and walked back to the kitchen to finish eating.

Gillian walked them to the door and smiled shyly at him. “Chinese.”

“Uh?”

“I want to have Chinese tomorrow.” She paused and chuckled “I hope _I_ was the lady you were referring to, otherwise that’d be embarrassing.”

“Of course you are. You always are.” He picked West up “Say bye to Gillian, baby.” West waved her hand and leaned forward to give the woman in front of her a kiss.

“See you,” he said with a smile. “Happy Thanksgiving,”

“Happy Thanksgiving, David.” She sighed happily.

She watched them walk away and closed the door, leaning against it.

“Oscar! We need to get going!” she told her son.

 

 

 

“Hey son, where did you get that baseball cap from?” Mark asked during dinner. Oscar had put it next to him on the table, wanting to tell his father about it but he had forgotten.

“Oh, yeah. I wanted to show you it. David gave it to me today” he smiled and showed his father where the autograph was.

“He did?” Gillian asked, trying to hide the surprise in her voice.

“Yes, when he came over earlier. He also got you something but you didn’t tell me what it was.” He frowned.

“Ah, no, he didn’t get me anything, darling.” 

“Yes, he did Mom! I put it in your bedroom!”

“Really?” her eyebrows shot up, “I truly didn’t see it when I changed earlier. I’ll open it tonight.”

“Will you text me to tell me what it was?”

“Sure, I definitely will baby.” She smiled at him and took the cap from him when he handed it to her to inspect. This cap was probably worth hundreds of dollars. She saw how happy it made him to receive such a gift from the man he looked up to the most and it made her heart so full. She couldn’t wait to see what he had gotten _her_.

* * *

 

 

> ‘Dear Gillian,
> 
> Today, we celebrate Thanksgiving. A day when we take a moment to give thanks for the things we have. Today, I am grateful for you, Gillian. Ever since I met you, my life has been so incredibly filled with happiness and amazing memories. Thank you so much for letting me be a part of your life, and especially of your son’s life. You both are very important people to me and I would die if I lost any of you. Gillian, you are what keeps me going every day. I wake up in the morning with the desire to see you. To see your smile and your shining eyes. To hear your voice and your laughter. I am so grateful for every single moment that I got to spend with you and your amazing Oscar. I will never take anything for granted. I will never take _you_ for granted.
> 
> I decided to give you this small gift because I know how important your charities are to you and how much you want to raise not only money but also awareness. This medal belonged to the one and only Babe Ruth. It’s worth a lot of money and I would love nothing more than for you to have it and to auction it for one of your amazing charities. I have thought long about this and I really want you to have it. I am so proud to be friends with such a selfless and amazing person. I know that people will always know your name and remember what a precious person you are. Happy Thanksgiving, Gillian. I hope that this day will be filled with nothing but love, joy and much deserved family time.
> 
> See you soon.
> 
> Yours truly,
> 
> David xoxo.’

 

She read the letter over and over again, tears streaming down her cheeks fast. She felt so much love for this man and repeatedly asked herself what she had done right to deserve him in her life. Apart from having her children, this was probably the best gift anyone could ever give her and her emotions were all over the place, her heart filled with love, admiration and pride for the man she loved.

She decided to go over to his house, knowing full well he was home. 

 

As soon as he opened the door, she threw herself at him and kissed for all she was worth. Pent-up months of passion and lust poured into one kiss. She had caught him off guards but finally relaxed when she felt him happily respond to the kiss.

When they finally broke free, they foreheads connected, their eyes closed, their breaths heavy.

 “I thought you’d never see it” he whispered.

“Oscar hid the gift  pretty well,” she replied

“I’m not talking about the gift.” He cupped her face in his hands and stroked her cheek with his thumb, looking deep into her blue, mesmerizing eyes. He closed the distance and kissed her again, this time slower. A kiss that was so full of love and promises.

“I-“ he started but she put a single finger on his mouth and he stopped talking immediately.

“Shh, I don’t wanna talk right now.” She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face into his neck, wanting nothing but to feel his strong arms encircle her…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to dedicate this chapter to @sannidings for giving the idea about the gift via a comment back when you were giving me your thoughts about what David's birthday gift to Gillian was. Honestly, this chapter was written thanks to you. I loved your idea so much that I put it into my story. So obviously, credit goes completely to you on this one.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rating goes up a little bit for some mature content

The sun was peeking in New York City, through the half closed curtains – David hadn’t bothered closing the blinds – and although it was still pretty early in the morning, you could car horns in front of David’s New York apartment. It was the day after thanksgiving, mornings were beginning to lose some degrees and you could feel the chill in the bedrooms, at 7am.

Gillian woke up disoriented, in a place she didn’t recognize as hers and two strong arms wrapped around her that she wasn’t used to feeling. She felt her heart beat faster, the fear creeping up until she remembered who those arms belonged to. She then recognized David’s scent and finally let herself relax, a small smile appearing onto her face. She laid quietly in what she realized was his couch and not his bed and recalled falling asleep in front of the television, not even paying attention  to the show that was on.

She let the warmth of his body encircle her and at that moment, she felt nothing but contentment.  Laying there, surrounded by David’s smell, his soft snores the only sound in the room, was, to her, the best way to wake up. She silently let herself drift back to last night’s even and the first thing she could remember is her arrival at his apartment and their immediate kiss.

 

_She kissed him with all the passion that was present in her body. But there was so much more than just passion to that kiss._

_Longing._

_A deep longing because that kiss was something they both needed and had been waiting for, for a very long time._

_His tongue found hers and they started a slow battle. The sensations he was stirring were sent straight down her core, making her feel dizzy with want and anticipation._

_David broke the kiss and cupped her face in his hands, looking deep into her eyes. She looked right back at him and smiled a relaxed, content smile that made his heart expand. She felt her eyes close on their own as soon as he started caressing her cheeks with his thumbs and kissed her forehead. This sole act was so meaningful and loving and Gillian felt tears springing to her eyes. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt so loved, so wanted._

_She brought his face back down before crashing his lips against hers. She then walked backwards, never breaking the kiss, towards the couch behind her. When her feet hit the couch, she collapsed onto it, bringing David with her, him landing on top of her. Gillian chuckled and David chose that moment to put his hands underneath her shirt onto her back, making her gasp._

_“David, put your ice cold hands off me!” she giggled. David smiled against her hair. He was surprised to hear Gillian giggle but he decided that was his favourite sound and wanted to hear it for the rest of his life._

_“I gotta find a way to warm them,” he smirked before his lips found hers again._

Gillian felt David’s arms tighten around her and felt him stir as he took a deep breath, inhaling her perfume deeply. She smiled when he put his head on her shoulder and his fingers started caressing the soft skin of her stomach, his hand having found its way under her – his – shirt.

“Good morning” came his raspy voice, still full of sleep.

Gillian turned in his arms and wrapped her hands around his neck.  “Good morning, handsome.” She hid her face into his neck, suddenly feeling self-conscious of her appearance. She wasn’t used to having someone see her with no makeup on, bed hair and a still tired face.

“How the fuck did we manage to fall asleep on this couch?” he asked, playing with her hair.

Gillian chuckled “I guess all the kissing made us _very_ tired” she smirked against his neck.

“All the kissing uh?” he teased.

_His hands found their way to the clasp of her bra and David looked into her eyes as if to ask her permission and she granted it with one of his favourite smiles of hers. He quickly unclasped her bra and he made a quick job at removing her shirt and discarded her bra. He inwardly groaned at the sight of Gillian half naked before him. Seeing her body for the first time was a blessing to him and he allowed himself to really take in her body before leaning down agonizingly slow and his mouth found hers again in a hungry kiss while his hands massaged her breasts, hearing the sweet sound of her moan as he did so.  He kissed her neck, breathing the lingering smell of her perfume_

_“You are gorgeous, Gillian.” He wanted her to know. He needed her to know that this wasn’t just about sex. He wanted to worship her body but he also wanted what came after it._

_Gillian didn’t respond, instead she moved her hands under his shirt and lifted it up and from him._

_Once his shirt removed, he paused again to take in her flushed face and her swollen lips, her breasts seeking for attention if the hardened nubs were anything to go by. He was determined to make this night one they would both remember._

_He took hold of her breasts again, feeling their weight in his warm hands and watched as Gillian arched her back, pressing them further into his palms. He teased her and rolled her nipple between his finger and Gillian watches as David stares back at her, his eyes drinking her in._

_“David…”_

_He took his time to run his tongue around her hard nipple, pinching the other and Gillian let out a long moan and it’s all the encouragement he needs, her moans urge  him to continue his exploration and he took her nipple into his mouth sucking hard and making her gasp loudly._

_“David!”_

_Her hand found their way into his hair and her fingers threaded through his hair._

_As he continued to pleasure her, his hands made their way to the zip of her jeans and he started undoing her belt when her hand stopped him gently._

_“David?” she started shyly._

_He looked up at Gillian and stopped his ministrations._

_“What is it, do you want to stop?” he asked gently, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and caressed her jaw line. The soft caresses brought goose bumps to her arms._

_“God no, but I think we should slow down a bit,” she bit her lip nervously. She ran a hand through his hair. “Do you mind?”_

_“Of course not, baby.” He lowered his head, resting his cheek against her chest. “I’m sorry.”_

_Gillian chuckled “I’m not.” She kept combing through his hair as his fingers caressed her ribs._

_“Okay, how about we watch something then?”  he suggested sleepily, having found his place on her breasts._

_“Sure. You can choose, I’m going to go to the bathroom real quick.”_

_David groaned “I don’t want to move from here.”_

_Gillian chuckled and lightly pushed him from her. As David rolled from her, Gillian got up, retrieved David’s discarded shirt and walked to the bathroom where she relieved herself, removed her makeup and took a moment to stare at her reflection. She stood with swollen lips and his shirt covering her bare breasts._

_She couldn’t believe the turns of events. She had tried hard not to let her emotions overcome her feelings but David’s gift and his motives behind it were too much for her. She can’t say she has ever met someone who has done something so meaningful to her, something so selfless, something that he didn’t even have to do but wanted to just to make her happy and to help people._

_And now here she was, intimately closer to him that she has ever been and it felt so good. Of course, there was no denying both their feelings. They both knew how deeply the other had fallen and that as much as they tried to keep it for themselves, their love for each other was obvious to anyone walking past them or seeing them talk. Gillian had decided not to act on her feelings because of Oscar. She was scared to see him get attached to David and then get hurt in case their relationship didn’t work. She realized, as time passed, that they didn’t need to be in a relationship for her boy to get attached. She knew that Oscar looked up to David so much. And sometimes it scared her. Her past relationships made her feel insecure when it came to people leaving her. She was scared that David would leave her- them – without a word and she couldn’t even imagine how hurt Oscar would be if it happened._

_She tried to convince herself that David wasn’t like that and that he wouldn’t leave Oscar even if his romantic relationship with Gillian didn’t work out. At least, that’s what she hoped._

_She was brought back from her reverie when she heard laughter coming from the TV in the living room where David was. She quickly walked back to him and found him asleep on the couch, his right arm dangling off the couch, his body too big for the small, uncomfortable sofa, and Jimmy Kimmel on the TV._

_She smiled at his position and decided to join him. She sat by his waist and caressed his face gently, careful not to wake him. After minutes of watching him sleep, she quietly lay beside him and snuggled up close to his warm body, throwing a thin blanket over them. In his sleep, David tightened his arms around her small body and buried his face in his hair. Gillian just lay with her head close to his._

_And together, they slept._

_On a very uncomfortable couch._

“I remember you promised me Chinese today.”

“I’m going to get you some good breakfast first and then we can have anything you want for lunch.” He caressed her ribs with his fingertips and Gillian found this new habit soothing. “Sounds good?”

“Sounds heavenly.” The soft motions of his fingers on her body was lulling her to sleep again so she grabbed his wandering hand and laced their fingers, felling him squeeze it.

Silence fell on the room again and they both relaxed in each other’s arms, listening to birds chirping outside.

“Gillian?”

“Yes?”

“Do you,” he paused, not knowing how to ask what he wanted to know. “Do you regret what happened last night?” he asked almost shyly.

“Of course not.” She felt him exhale in relief beneath her and smiled “I meant what I said though, David.” She looked up at him and her thumb traced his plump, pouty bottom lip.”I don’t want us to rush this. I want us to take our time. If not for us, for our kids.”

“I told you, we’ll go as slow as you want.” He went to kiss her forehead but Gillian pulled back and frowned.

“It’s not about what _I_ want, Dave. This is our decision, not just mine.”

“And I am telling you, I totally agree with you on that.” He leaned to kiss her soft lips and this time she let him. “Actually, I don’t think we should tell the kids yet. Especially not Oscar. I know this little guy wants to see his mom happy and I want to make sure it’s the case before we tell him.”

“You are amazing.” She whispered. “And I am not only talking about what you just said, but also about this amazing gift you gave me yesterday. David, you have no idea how much this means to me.” She sat up on the couch because she didn’t feel like making this declaration while laying down.

“You have no idea how much _you_ mean to me.” He replied with a smile before placing a chaste kiss to her lips. “God, I’ll never get tired of this.”

Gillian raised an eyebrow, “’this’ being?”

“Kissing you,” he smirked “and waking up next to you. Well waking up with you crushing me really but still” he laughed when she swatted at his arm “But really though, being with you here, finally, makes me feel incredibly good.” He saw her eyes tearing up

“Don’t go all soft on me, Duchovny.” She joked, her way to keep her emotions at bay. She got up from the couch and walked toward his bathroom when she heard him answer.

“Don’t worry, baby, nothing about me is soft.” He heard her soft giggle and grinned.

“Start making breakfast, Duchovny!” she called back.

* * *

As promised, their lunch was spent in a Chinese restaurant not far away from his apartment. The restaurant wasn’t much crowded which delighted Gillian, who wasn’t a big fan of crowded places. David could tell something had changed in her mood since this morning. Something was on her mind but he preferred waiting for her to bring whatever issue was upsetting her instead of trying to get her to talk. Finally, after some time, breaking the long yet comfortable silence, she spoke up.

“David, can I ask you something?” she asked, scared to even ask the question she was about to ask, but needing to know.

“Sure, what’s up?”

“Um, Do you remember when you came to my apartment a few months back and came face to face with the man who took me out on a date,” her face was burning, she hated herself for bringing this up.

“Yes. Yes, I do remember.”

“I’m so sorry, David, if this has confused and hurt your feelings, I really hadn’t meant to. And I hate myself for bringing this up, but I just wanted to know if you had meant what you had said via text message.”

“I don’t remember what I had sent you, Gill,” he was confused now and she regretted even more bringing the subject up because she knew it was going to ruin their lunch date.

“Well I had sent you a text, apologizing for how everything happened back at my apartment, after our moment back there and then Peter arriving,” she noticed him wince at her saying his name but said nothing “and you told me that maybe it was for the best.” She let out a big sigh, “Did you mean it, David? Did you really think that us not getting together was for the best?”

“Gillian,” he closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands for a few seconds. “I’m sorry if I had sounded rude, but I’m not going to lie to you, it did hurt my feelings to see him at your apartment when all I wanted was to kiss you again that night, and go out with you. I was jealous, okay?” Gillian tried her hardest not to let her smirk show on her face at his admission. “I remember Téa telling me to be careful about what I was doing around our daughter because, like you, she didn’t want our kid to get attached to then get hurt if our relationship didn’t work out. At that moment, I was so hurt and angry, not really at you, more at myself, that I said this without giving it a second thought.”

Gillian nodded and kept her gaze down. “Thank you for telling me.”

“Are you still seeing him?” he asked, trying to keep his voice even because he knew that question was going to make her mad.

“What?” her head shot up and he winced, _bad idea, buddy._ “Of course I’m not seeing him anymore, David. I’m not kissing just any man I know.”

“I’m sorry, that was stupid of me to ask. I guess I’m just feeling insecure.”

“Insecure? Don’t give me that bullshit, David.”

“Listen, can we drop this and have a pleasant lunch?”

“I hope you’ll learn to trust me, if you want this relationship to stand a chance.”

* * *

 

As much as the early mornings were chilly, afternoons in New York, in November were still pretty warm. After her lunch with David, Gillian had decided to meet with Archie, who had spent some time away for a show they were shooting. She had missed her best friend and was still debating whether or not she would tell her about the events from the previous night. She knew Archie deserved to know considering she was her best friend, but she didn’t want to bring attention to herself when all she wanted to know was about Archie’s experience on this new show. She decided she would tell her if the subject came up.

She sat in one of the booths at the coffee shop they were supposed to meet and retrieved her phone to quickly text her son. He had asked her last night to send him a text message to tell him was David’s gift to her was and she had completely forgotten to do that after she drove to his apartment. She was glad she had taken a picture of the medal before getting here and quickly typed a text before joining the picture and sending it to Oscar.

 

> Hi baby, I miss you.  Here is what David gave me last night, I’m sorry I didn’t send you it earlier.
> 
> I love you so much, see you tomorrow xxxxx
> 
> Mum.
> 
> _  
>  _

 

 _Sent_.

 

She put her phone away and ordered two coffees for herself and Archie, knowing she was about to arrive. Just as she put her purse back on the empty chair next to her, her phone biped, notifying her of a new text message. _That was fast_ , she thought, thinking Oscar was getting faster and faster at handling a phone, something that scared her somehow. She quickly found her phone in her purse and was surprised to see that the sender was not her son.

 

> Hello beautiful, I have spent the whole night + morning with you and just when I thought I could get a break from you, you leave your stuff at my apartment. You can’t let me live, can you? ;)
> 
> Anyway, your sweater is here so don’t look for it.
> 
> See you soon,  D xx    

 

She smiled at his message, knowing he was only joking, and didn’t see her friend arrive.

“Who is that smile for?” Archie teased, laughing when Gillian startled and nearly jumped from her skin.

“Arch, hey!” her phone forgotten on the table, she got up from the booth and enveloped her friend into a hug. “I’ve missed you so much,” she said and pecked her friend on the cheek.

“I’ve missed you, too, Gill. Gosh, we have so much to catch up on.” They both sat down just as the waitress brought their beverage.

“So, tell me everything I need to know about your first weeks in New York!”

“It was pretty great. Outside of the filming hours, Rajesh and I drove around the city a bit to explore what we normally don’t even care about exploring. It’s crazy that we live in this big city and there are still so many things, so many places we haven’t discovered yet. We even had our romantic nights, it was really amazing.” She paused “Gosh, we were in the same city you and I and yet we haven’t seen each other for over 3 weeks. I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you, too, Arch. I am glad that you are enjoying your new show. Don’t stop, I wanna know the rest!” Gillian smiled and waited for her friend to continue, sipping her drink.

“Jaimie, the girl I’m mainly working with on the show is really amazing. Gosh, she is so talented, so calm, so awesome, really working with her is a gift.”

As Archie told Gillian everything she needed to know about Blinspot, the show she was on, she couldn’t help but notice that her friend’s thoughts were somewhere else. And as much as Gillian was eager to know every detail of her trip to the big city

“Enough about me, tell me about you. What did I miss during those weeks away from you?”

“Oh, nothing much. I’ve been contacted by Bryan about another show but I’m not sure if it’s really worth it. I’m waiting until I meet with it to see what it’s about. If I’m okay with it, we would start filming pretty soon.” She paused and smiled “How was your thanksgiving?”

“Good! We spent it in Boston with some of his family, it was great. What about you? Did you spend it with Oscar?”

“Yes, we had dinner at Mark’s. And since it’s his week with Oscar, I left them both to enjoy the rest of the night.” She felt a flush creep up her neck as she recalled how _her_ evening turned out.

Archie smirked, catching on. “What was that?” she chuckled “You are hiding something from me.”

Gillian wished Archie hadn’t stopped talking about her journey, she hated bringing the attention to herself and that’s exactly what was happening now. But she knew that there was no way she could keep this from her best friend. After all, she needed to talk about it with someone, to lift the weight from her shoulders and there wasn’t anyone she wanted else to confide to than Archie.

“Well, I kind of spent the night at David’s apartment,” she now felt her whole face becoming red and took a sip of her drink to try to calm her nerves.

“What?!” Archie tried her best to hide her grin but knew it was needless. “How? Why?” she raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips to stop her grin.

“David gave both Oscar and I gits for Thanksgiving. Don’t ask me why, I don’t have a fucking clue. He gave my son some sort of baseball cap and since I wasn’t home when he brought that gift, I hadn’t seen it until after dinner, when I came back to my apartment.” She paused and remembered the beautiful note that accompanied the medal. “The gift is gorgeous, Archie. I’ve never in my life felt so thankful and overwhelmed. He gave me some kind of a medal, worth so much money that I can’t count and told me, well he wrote a note really, but he told me that he was giving me this for my charities, so that I could raise money by auctioning this medal.” Her eyes misted over with tears as she retrieved the small package that contained both the gift and the letter.

As Archie read the letter quickly, she realized how hard they both had fallen for each other, probably without the other knowing. This was a gift that was not only worth money, but it was also worth so much unspoken words of love.

“This is beautiful.” She gave Gillian the note back and looked at the medal. “So, you went to his apartment then I guess?” her knowing smile was back as she waited patiently for Gillian to tell the rest of the story.

“Yes. I wanted to thank him, really, I have never had anyone give me such an incredible, meaningful gift. I drove to his apartment with the purpose of thanking him and tell him how much this meant to me but as soon as he opened his door, I lost my willpower to talk and um…”

“And?” Archie prompted.

“I kissed him.” Gillian bit her lip hard, trying not to let her mind replay last night’s events.

“Oh, my God, Gillian!” her eyes went wide and her wide grin showed her excitement. “Is that all that happened?” she narrowed her eyes in a teasing way.

Gillian told her the rest of the events and laughed at how excited Archie seemed about all of this.

“I am so happy that you two have finally opened your damn eyes! I mean, obviously if you hadn’t understood the huge meaning behind this gift, I would have called you a fucking idiot, but it seems that you got the idea.” She smirked and Gillian knew what her next question was going to be. “So, tell me, Gilly, how does that man kiss?” she grinned.

Gillian let out a laugh followed by a content sigh, making Archie raise her eyebrows again. “That good?”

“Why should I tell you that?” she joked.

“Because I’m your best friend?” she gave her her best pouty lips face, making her friend laugh again.

“Let’s just say, this man knows how to make someone feel wanted.” She couldn’t hide the smirk that was forming onto her face.

And that was the truth, his kissed and caressed were so loving and yet full of want, of need, of passion and Gillian felt so loved at that moment. She knew, they both knew, that it wouldn’t go much further so they both really enjoyed the moment and their kisses were so much more than they had ever imagined.

“I just hope this relationship will work. As much as we care for each other, I realize we are pretty different and argue a lot.”

“No, Gill. I think you both are pretty similar, that’s why you argue so much. You both have similar tempers, similar personalities and are strong-minded. Good luck with that,” she joked, making Gillian laugh.

Maybe she was right, maybe what they needed to make this relationship work was to talk about a lot of things and face their issues whenever they had one instead of keeping it to themselves and risking growing apart.

Relationships require work and compromises, but with love and patience and understanding, nothing can break two people.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so so much for your comments both on here and on twitter, you are truly amazing. ♥  
> the kissing parts and all were out of my comfort zone so I hope it was okay :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry to have made you wait so fucking long for an update, oh my Gosh!!!   
> I hope that the waiting will have been worth it and that you'll like this chapter. 
> 
> Thank you to my best friend for some ideas. ily x

_December 21._

Things have improved between Gillian and David, and their relationship had too. After a last call from Bryan, Gillian had accepted the new role she was suggested. This new show was similar to the previous one, where she played Bedelia DuMaurier but she was glad that her appearances weren’t so numerous as it allowed her to spend time with her son, since the filming location was originally in Toronto.

She was excited for this new role and it seemed that the fans were happy to see her as a television goddess.

She still had 2 days of filming before getting to go home for Christmas and flying back for a last episode in January. But as she was trying to fit a schedule for her son to see his father and spend time with his mom, she realized that she still had no clue where she would spend Christmas this year. It was Mark’s year to take Oscar and she would have him for New Year’s Eve so her plans for Christmas were still undecided. She had contemplated the idea of asking David what his own plans were but she didn’t want to come between him and his family, especially West, so she waited and said nothing.

The pair had spent the last 15 days texting and sometimes facetiming and hadn’t seen each other since Gillian flew to Toronto to film American Gods. They had this new habit going on where Gillian and David would talk or call each other right after she’d hang up with Oscar but her favorite calls were the ones where she could speak to the both of them, when they were together after school.

Tonight, was a Facetime night. David had decided to call her so it was easier for them to speak.  

**_Phone rings_ **

“Well hello there,” Gillian says as she accepts the call.

“Hey, look who is with me,” David turned the phone toward the little girl sitting in his lap. West turned her head and waved at the phone as soon as she saw Gillian.

“Hi, princess!” Gillian smiled “someone is sleepy,” she chuckled.

West nodded and put her thumb in her mouth, lying her head on her father’s shoulder.

“How are you, Gill?” he turned his attention back to the woman on the phone whilst rubbing his daughter’s back, lulling her to sleep.

“I’m good, tired though. How was your day?” she made herself comfortable on the bed of her hotel room. She knew how their facetime call evenings ended, most of the time with her falling asleep, listening to the sound of his voice.

“It was good, we had an appointment with the doctor for West and he said that she was healing pretty fast,” he said proudly and kissed the crown of his daughter’s head. Her deep, even breaths indicated that she had fallen asleep.

“I’m so happy to hear that,” she smiled lovingly at him.

They stayed a few minutes without speaking, both looking at each other and enjoying the other’s company, West’s light snores the only sound in the room.

“I miss you, Gill.”

She sighed and smiled at him, biting her bottom lip.

“I miss you, too. My flight is in 3 days, I can’t wait to be back.”

“Are you spending Christmas Eve with Oscar?”

“Crissmas” West mumbled happily in her sleep before wrapping her tiny hands around David’s neck.

They both chuckled and Gillian admired the sight before her. She loved seeing David in his father mode, it suited him so well.

“Um, no. Mark has him. I get him for New Year’s Eve. What about you?”

“West will be with Téa as well, I’m spending Christmas with my mother and my sister.” He paused before saying “We could get together for Christmas Eve, though, if you want? Did you have anything planned?”

“Apart from a bottle of wine and a bubble bath? Not really, no.” she smiled at him “I’d love to see you. Actually, I wanted to ask you to spend New Year’s Eve together but-“

“Oscar asked me the same thing,” he said sheepishly.

“He did?” she was surprised, she had not talked about it with Oscar yet.

“Yes. I would love nothing more than to spend it with you guys. West will be with me as well.”

“Great. I can’t wait,” she said dreamily, feeling herself drifting off to sleep.

David got up, walking to West’s bedroom to put her to bed. He laid her down gently and covered her, not forgetting to put her plush next to her. He kissed her head and walked back to the living room. He chuckled at the sight of Gillian falling asleep as well.

“I guess I should say good night to you, too?”

“Hm? No, please don’t hang up just yet. I missed your voice so much,” her voice was slurred and she couldn’t keep her eyes open but smiled anyway.

“Babe, we talked 3 days ago,”

“Doesn’t mean I miss you any less.” She yawned and finally opened her eyes to look at him. “Are _you_ tired?”

“No, I am not. I love talking to you. I wanna hear all about your day at work today. But you need your sleep.” He smiled at her. “I wish you were with me right now, I want to kiss you so bad.” He smiled at her grin and the blush that was creeping up her cheeks.

“I would love that, too. Now, let me tell you about my day,” she yawned and made herself comfortable. “Today, we filmed scenes where I am impersonating David Bowie, and tomorrow I think I’ll either film as Bowie again or as Marilyn Monroe.”

“Marilyn, uh? I hope I’ll have the privilege to get pictures of you in her dress” he smirked.

Gillian grinned and nodded. “I promise I’ll send you some. I also have some of me in other characters.”

“I can’t wait to see them, baby.” He took a sip of his beer and watched as her eyes closed once again.  “Do you know what West asked for Christmas?”

“No, what crazy gift ideas did she have this time?” she smiled.

“Well, for one, she wants a real-life Olaf. Not the plush but like, the real one from the movie. So that’s pretty hard to find,” he chuckled. “And she wants a puppy. I might actually get her one this year, what do you think, should I?” he asked her and waited for her answer.

Which never came.

Gillian had fallen asleep, his voice soothing her to dreamland.

He smiled and shook his head, amused. “Good night, baby. Sweet dreams,” he hung up the phone and went to bed shortly after.

* * *

 

_December 24_

Gillian arrived back in New York City around noon and couldn’t wait any longer to see her son. It has been 3 weeks since she’s last seen him and she still wasn’t so used to not seeing him everyday.

She had enough time to go to Mark’s house and see her son before heading home and get ready to spend the evening at David’s. Since she was only now coming back from Toronto, they had both decided it would be much easier to spend it at David’s home. He’d have more time to prepare everything and he didn’t want Gillian to have to worry about this, last minute.

She was also very excited to see him. As much as she missed her son, a part of her also missed David’s touch and scent, his arms around her and his soothing voice. 

Her driver led her to her ex partner’s house and she finally saw her son again.

Oscar rushed to her as soon as he heard her voice and she was rewarded by the biggest hug she had ever received.

“I missed you so much, mom!” he said, squeezing her tightly.

“I missed you, too, my sweet boy.”

Mark closed the door behind her and the trio walked to the Christmas-lit living room. They talked about Christmas, the last week of school and her work in Toronto and before they knew it, it was already time for her to leave.

Gillian looked at her watch and her eyes widened.

“4pm already?” I really got to get going.” She said apologetically to her son. He nodded sadly and gave her yet another hug.

“Are you spending the evening at Rosemary’s and Edward’s?” Mark asked, referring to her parents.

“Um, no. I’m going there for lunch tomorrow. Tonight, I’m just enjoying a relaxing evening at a friend’s.” she explained.

“You’re going to David’s?” Oscar said and smiled when she nodded. “I asked him if he could spend New Year’s Eve with us,” he said timidly.

“I know. He told me. I think it was nice of you to ask, darling.”

Gillian cast a glance at Mark to catch his reaction and was relieved to see that he wasn’t mad or upset. She didn’t know how he’d react to his son spending so much time with another man. And she still wasn’t sure how he’d react to her having a new someone in her life and him having a huge place in her and his son’s lives. She was glad that he was acting like an adult and she couldn’t be more grateful to have someone so understanding and nice as a co-parent. Mark wasn’t always the best person, especially when he ditched his son for no apparent reasons but she knew she could trust him with her life and her son’s life.

“So, he _is_ coming?” His eyes lit up at the idea and he gave her his biggest smile when she nodded.

He gave her a last hug before she disappeared into the busy streets of New York City.

She was very happy to be back in this city. Although Toronto was a beautiful place, her heart and family was here and she couldn’t stay away for long. She didn’t even have much time to visit the city where she filmed because her hours were crazy. Her schedule didn’t allow her to have free time to go around the city.

She quickly found her way back home and headed directly towards the bathroom where she treated herself to a nice, warm bath. Filming so many scenes a day, a week, made her very tired, both mentally and physically, and her muscles were sore. She needed to relax a bit before getting ready to see David. She knew it wouldn’t do anyone good if she came to him tired and tense. She decided to relax and nap and took her time to think about what she’d wear tonight and what to bring for dessert.

Whilst she was in Toronto, she did have time to think about a Christmas gift for him, and for Oscar as well, so that was one less problem to deal with.

* * *

 

David heard the knock on his door just as he put the last dish in the oven. He smiled to himself and couldn’t help but feel nervous about seeing her again.

He quickly walked to the door and looked at his reflection on the mirror one last time before opening the door. The sight before him took his breath away.

Gillian had decided upon a tight-fitted, knee length black dress and no makeup, she knew that’s how he loved her the most. Her hair was wavy but free styled. Everything about her outfit was so simple and David thought she was breathtaking.

“Hi,” she gave him her most beautiful smile and felt the heat creep up onto her cheeks at his intense stare.

“H-hi. Wow,” he paused and gulped, “wow. You look absolutely gorgeous.” He smiled at the blush coloring her cheeks and wrapped a strong arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He closed the distance “Hi,” he whispered before their lips joined for the first time in over 3 weeks.

Gillian closed her eyes at the sensation the kiss was giving her and she wrapped her arms around him, desperately trying to get closer to him.

“I missed you so much,” she said once they broke apart. She hid her face into the crook of his neck and breathed his intoxicating scent, another thing she had missed.

“I missed you, too.”

They both stayed in this position for a long moment, neither willing to let go after being away from each other for so long. When they did break free of their embrace, it was to close the front door and walk to the living room. David quickly retrieved two glasses of wine while Gillian put her present for his under the small Christmas tree he had put up.

She sat on the couch and smiled at him as he brought her a glass of what seemed to be her favorite wine.

“Thank you,” she took the glass from him and scooted closer to him when he sat down.

“This is my definition of the perfect Christmas Eve. You and me, and wine.”  He said, wrapping an arm around her.

“Yeah, you are right, thank God for wine” she joked. He tickled her ribs and she squealed. “Stop! I’m gonna spill all my wine and then it won’t be a great evening anymore” she fake pouted, making him laugh before he took her glass and put his and hers on the table. He turned back to her and kissed her lips slowly.

“You’re gonna tell me _this_ doesn’t make your evening perfect?” he smirked, his eyes shining and mesmerizing her.

“Absolutely not.” She deadpanned.

He glared at her and took her glass with him to the kitchen. “No more wine for you,” he teased her.

She laughed and followed him to the kitchen. “Do you need help with anything?”

“No, I’m good. Everything is ready. You can take this with you to the table, if you want.” He said, giving her the plate that he had prepared for starters. She nodded and smiled at him before walking to the table and getting everything ready.

He brought the rest, including wine and Gillian smirked.

“I do get to have more wine, after all?” she grinned.

“Only because you’re cute and funny,” he said, kissing her nose.

Dinner went quick and filled with a comfortable silence. One thing the couple loved about each other was that they were very comfortable around each other and that although they didn’t always have something to talk about, the silence was just as nice a feeling as when they were having a discussion. To them, it was the proof that this relationship was starting on good roots.

 

After dinner, they decided to spend some time watching TV, both wanting to relax in the other’s arms and think of nothing.

The show on the TV was a documentary about Philadelphia, bringing nice memories to the pair. As they showed the park Gillian and David had been, they both remembered the beautiful couple who’s man had proposed.

“Do you remember the proposal we witnessed in this park?” he asked, kissing her behind her ear and nuzzling her hair.

She nodded and smiled at the memory.

“I remember you feeling pretty sad about it though.” He cautiously said, hoping she’d finally open up to him.

And Gillian felt like he deserved to know. After 8 months of knowing him, she knew she could trust him with her darkest secrets. After all, she knew some of his darkest ones.

“I was married, once.” She started,

“Mark?”

“No, we never got married. Which wasn’t so bad after all. No, I met this man, Julian was his name, back in 2002 and we got married in 2004. He was a nice guy, a filmmaker I had met during a conference and I liked him a lot. We had a beautiful wedding in Kenya, it was pretty dreamy to be honest. But after we got married, he started being very aggressive towards me and he would become pretty violent and hit me whenever he got drunk.” She stopped, trying not to let her emotions overcome her.

David didn’t say anything, not wanting to interrupt her. He wanted to kill this man, that he was sure.

“Then, I got pregnant.” She took a deep breath and felt the tears sting. “It was a little girl,” she smiled sadly. “Even then, Julian was still pretty violent toward me and I was fearing for the safety of my baby. I stayed because I didn’t want my child to live what Piper had gone through. Pretty stupid now that I think about it.” She shook her head, disgusted with herself. “I was 6 months pregnant, when I lost her. I was involved in a car accident, a bus hit us and the baby didn’t make it.” She bowed her head sadly. “That’s why I told you that I always wanted to have another baby girl, when we were in the hospital for West.”

David felt like his heart was breaking into a million pieces. He couldn’t understand how such an amazing woman could go through the most traumatic events of her life. She was the strongest person he knew and he was amazed by her.

“And, concerning the proposal part, I wasn’t really thinking about my own proposal. Because it was pretty basic. I was just, you know, starting to feel overwhelmed with my feelings for you, and I didn’t know where to go from there. And seeing these happy couples around us, not fearing about the future or how their children would react to their relationship made me feel pretty down.”

“Thank you so much for telling me about this. I feel so mad and upset that you had to go through all of this. But you are one of the strongest women I know and you are so amazing, you truly don’t deserve all this pain. I wish all I could give you was love and happiness because you don’t deserve anything less.” He kissed her gently, tasting the wine on her tongue. “As for us, I think we have things figured out now. We both know we have to take this slow, for the sake of our children, especially Oscar. But I will do whatever needs to be done to make you feel happy and loved and safe.”

Gillian smiled and cupped his face. “You already make me feel this way.” She said, kissing him again.

David broke the kiss and chuckled softly, “I guess we didn’t need the mistletoe after all, to get the kissing part on,” he said, looking up.

Gillian looked up as well and saw the mistletoe hanging over them. She laughed out loud and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Well, let’s not waste the tradition,” she smiled, before leaning down to kiss him deeply.

She leaned back, lying down on the couch and bringing him with her. He hovered over her, his lips not leaving hers. He kissed her neck and caressed her hips, before breaking the kiss. “You are an amazing woman and mother, Gillian. This little girl would have been very lucky to have you as her mommy.” He said sincerely. Noticing the tears that were welling up her eyes and falling down her cheeks, he kissed them away.

“Thank you,” she whispered, her throat constricted.

He moved from her and stood from the couch, extending a hand for her to take.

“Come on, G woman, let’s open these presents. It’s already midnight.”

Gillian smiled and took his hand before they both made their ways to the tree.

He retrieved his present to her and gave her it, “You go first.” He said excitedly.

She tore the wrapping paper and saw a rectangle box. She opened it and was rewarded with the sight of a gorgeous bracelet, adorned with diamonds.

“This bracelet is the combination that goes with the necklace that your son gave you for your birthday. I thought you would like having both.” He said sheepishly.

Once again, she was speechless. She couldn’t believe how lucky she had gotten to have him in her life.

“Thank you, David. I have no words to explain how much your gifts and your attention means to me. I feel like the luckiest girl in the world.”

She closed the distance and hugged him, giving him a deep kiss.

“Trust me, I’m the lucky one,” he told her, caressing her back.

“This is gorgeous, baby. Would you mind putting it on my wrist, for me?”

He took the bracelet from the box and fastened it around her wrist. It shone brightly, like the blue of her eyes.

“It suits you pretty well.” He told her and kissed the inside of her wrist, where the bracelet now was.

“Okay, my turn.” She gave him her package and he unwrapped it quickly, reminding her of a young boy, excited to see his Christmas present.

Whilst in Toronto, she had found a beautiful watch. She knew that he had one in mind, one that he had wanted to get for a long time but wasn’t yet decided. And the one she had found in Toronto matched the one he wanted so bad. She had no doubt that this watch would suit him the best.

He was actually surprised by her choice of gift, and pleased that she remembered the little things he told her.

“Thank you, Gillian. Thank you so much.” His face found its way into the crook of her neck and they both embraced for a long time, both relaxing and enjoying the moment. Hoping it would never end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will come very very soon as we are approaching the one year anniversary of this fic!!!!!!  
> Thank you for your patience, your comments, your kudos, your love and most of all, your constructive criticism!!!!!
> 
> Please read and REVIEW, because your opinion matters so fucking much to me lol
> 
> I love you xxxxx


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ughh i'm sorry for making you wait so long!
> 
> thank you for your sweet comments xx

For the first time in 4 years, David wasn’t going to spend New Year’s Eve alone.

For one, West was spending it with him – normally, he would have her for Christmas and Téa would keep her for the new year’s.

But this year, he also had two additions to the holiday evening. David and Gillian had decided, with Oscar’s insisting request, that it would be a good idea to spend the evening together – just David, Gillian, Oscar and West – and wait for 2017 together rather than on their own.

This time, the night would be spent at Gillian’s. Her home was bigger than his and, if they needed to spend the night, they wouldn’t have any problem with accommodation.

The week after Christmas had gone so quickly, Gillian was free from work for another 10 days and David was busy with West… and her new friend.

After discussing things with Téa and trying to see the positive and negative points of the Christmas present David wanted to give his daughter, he finally decided that it was time for him to finally agree on getting a dog.

So, this is how Brick Duchovny came into their lives. This little guy, who was a mix breed of a corgi and a shepherd, was so tiny that David was scared West would drop him inadvertently. The people who found him in the street were looking for Foster parents since the puppy had been abandoned for days, weeks possibly. When David adopted him, the couple who rescued him, and couldn’t keep him because of their other pets, had given him food and the special attention he needed after spending so much time in the cold street of New York City, but the puppy still needed food and, above all; love.

Without surprise, West had fallen in love with her new best friend and loved giving him treats whenever he did something good… or every time her father wasn’t looking.

The little guy had taken place at her feet, on her bed, whenever she went to sleep or nap, and refused to move so long she was sleeping.

Gillian had yet to meet Brick, and had requested that David brings him along for the evening. She loved animals and had always wanted Oscar to have one. But her schedule made it hard to care for an animal and she’d have to find a dog sitter…

* * *

 

“Oh my God!” Gillian cooed at the puppy that was now in her arms, licking her jaw line. She laughed and caressed his fluffy fur.

“Look at you, you’re so cute! David, I want him.” She said without taking her eyes off the puppy in her arms.

David chuckled, looking around to make sure West had wandered to the living room with Oscar and kissed her forehead. “Sorry, baby, you’ll have to see with West. She’s just as obsessed with him. I think I did good.” He said proudly.

Gillian rolled her eyes and smiled at him before walking to the living room. West gave a kiss to Gillian and immediately took the dog from her to show Oscar.

The little girl crouched on the floor next to Oscar and positioned the puppy between them.

“This is Brick. He’s my best friend in the world! You can pet him car-car, he is a very nice puppy and he will lick your hand just like he did with your mommy.”

David and Gillian chuckled at her words and watched as the children played with the puppy that had now all their attention.

David took advantage of the situation and took Gillian’s hand, leading her to the kitchen where they could have a private moment together.

David pushed the door almost closed and turned to Gillian, who was now leaning against the kitchen table, smiling at him.

He approached her and slowly lowered his lips to hers. He wrapped an arm around her waist and the other around her shoulder and she instantly melted into his touch, moaning as the kiss deepened slightly.

After a moment, they broke the kiss, but both kept their arms around each other. Her face found its place in the crook of his neck and she breathed in his scent, closing her eyes at the sentiment of peace that was spreading her body and mind.

“I missed you so much.” He whispered into her ear and kissed a spot behind her ear, feeling her shiver in his arms at the touch.

“mm, I missed you, too.” 

They hadn’t seen each other since Christmas Eve, both were busy with visiting their family and it was the longest they had gone without seeing each other. Being in a new relationship, getting separated was pretty hard at the beginning.

She was reluctant to leave the comfort of his arms but pulled back when she heard footsteps approaching the kitchen.

They still hadn’t talked about telling the kids about their relationship. Both felt like it was still too early. As much as they cared for each other, as much as their relationship was going well so far, there was still so much to discuss.

They both looked down when they saw Brick running into the kitchen, a small bone toy in his mouth, quickly followed by West, who was giggling at him and trying to catch him.

Gillian knelt down and took the puppy into her arms, caressing his fur once again.

“I think I love him more than I love you” she said to David, absentmindedly, not realizing the deep impact of her word.

She never took her eyes off the dog and missed the look of shock that crossed his face.

This was one thing they hadn’t discussed. They knew the other cared a lot, but Gillian wasn’t sure how involved David wanted them to be. She was sure how far he wanted to go with her in this relationship. David knew that she was still reluctant to really let herself be and enjoy their relationship because of Oscar and he knew that they needed to have this conversation soon before it drove them apart.

“Can I have him, giyan” the little girl asked timidly.

Gillian smiled and placed the dog back into the child’s arms who ran back to the living room to join Oscar.

“So, what did miss Gillian prepare for dinner?” he asked with a smile. He was still trying to process her words.

“lasagna and chicken leftovers. Does that sound okay for you, sir?” she had a grin on her face as she reached for collar and pulled him to her for another kiss.

“That’s not the only thing I’m hungry for.” He growled into her ear and she bit her lip to keep from moaning.

“Down boy,” she laughed and gently pushed him away from her when he tried to tighten his grip on her.

“Why don’t you help me set the table, I’ll take care of you when we’re alone,” she winked at him and sidestepped him to reach the plates.

“I’ll remember that, Gillian.”

David worked on setting the table for the family whilst Gillian took the lasagna out of the oven.

She wasn’t a big cook but whenever she had time, and whenever her work allowed her to, she liked preparing something for her children. She needed that kind of domesticity when she was with her family. She couldn’t have any of that in front of the cameras.

-

The family ate in silence, sometimes broken by David getting mad at West for giving the puppy some of her food. Other than that, dinner was spent in a comfortable silence, neither speaking, all enjoying the food.

“Mom, can we go to Times Square tonight? I really want to see the ball drop tonight!” Oscar asked excitedly.

“Well, I don’t know, baby. What do you think, Dave? That could be a great idea,” Gillian said.

“I’m sure West here will be asleep long before we get there but I think that’s a wonderful idea, buddy.”

“Cool!”

* * *

 

The streets of New York City were full of people waiting to celebrate this new year. It was not easy trying to walk past the unmoving people to try and get to Times Square in time.

They still had 30 good minutes before midnight, but they wanted to make sure they had a good view.

As suspected, West had fallen asleep on the way there.

They had been walking for 5 minutes when West suddenly turned to Gillian and reached for her, putting her arms up in a way to ask her to pick her up.

David proposed to take the child from her, but Gillian refused. It felt good to see that this little girl was so comfortable around her. She always feared that West wouldn’t like her and that it would jeopardize her relationship with David, but she was happy to see that the child loved her as much as she did. And she also loved Oscar very much.

When they arrived, the crowd was already huge, but they had the chance of finding a free space where they could see the ball clearly.

West was asleep in Gillian’s arms, her head tucked on her shoulder and her little arms wrapped around her neck and Gillian felt so much love for the little girl bundled up in her arms.

Oscar sat on one of the few benches that was free around them and waited excitedly for midnight.

David wrapped an arm around Gillian’s waist and quickly adjusted West’s beanie on her head and kissed her forehead. He smiled at Gillian and walked over to Oscar, sitting down next to him.

“Is this your first time coming here for New Year’s Eve?” he asked.

“No. Mom and Dad used to bring me here when they were still together. It’s so much fun, David! There are so many people, and everyone is happy and there is music and snow!” the young teenager’s eye lit up at the mention of snow.

“I love it, too. I brought West when she was just a few months old. She doesn’t remember obviously, and seeing as she is asleep in your mom’s arms, she won’t remember this time around either.” They both smiled at the sight of Gillian rocking a stirring West back to sleep.

She joined them on the bench and sat close to David, seeking his warmth.

“What time is it?” she asked quietly as to not disturb the sleeping child, who was seemingly unfazed by the noise around her or the cold weather.

“11:57.” He said, looking at his phone.

“Want me to take her?” he asked, gestured to West.

“No, it’s okay.” She smiled and leaned her body against his. The almost nonexistent presence of light reassured Gillian in knowing that the paparazzi wouldn’t bother with pictures tonight. She was happy to be able to enjoy her night with the people she loves without hearing the sound of a camera taking photos or seeing flashes of the cameras.

When the countdown began, they approached the crowd and watched as the ball slowly dropped.

As soon as it hit zero, Oscar wrapped his arms around his mother, mindful of the child in her arms and hugged her tightly. 

“Happy New Year, Mom!” he said, giving her a kiss when she carefully bent down. “Look at the fireworks!” he exclaimed happily and went over to hug David next. He turned around then and all his attention went back to the fireworks displaying in the sky.

Gillian smiled at his son and turned to David, who had a huge smile on his face and love in his eyes.

He approached her and wrapped his arms around her and his child, bringing them both closer to him.

He leaned down until their lips were only millimeters apart and whispered, “Happy New Year,”

She didn’t have time to answer before his lips came crashing down onto hers.

When they pulled back, Gillian put her free hand on his cold cheek and looked deep into his eyes.

“I love you.” She said, her voice a whisper and tears in her eyes.

He sighed deeply and smiled happily before bringing her into another hug.

It was the first time they said it aloud and to each other and the relief that those words were finally out brought was huge. They had known each other for a little over 8 months but their relationship was some sort of Love at first sight. They had developed feelings for the other pretty quickly, as complicated as their relationship was at that moment.

“I love you, too. So much.” He said into her ear.

She closed her eyes and smiled, enjoying the warmth of his arms around her and the feeling of his daughter in hers.

She pulled back and cautiously handed West to David. She needed some time with her son before they walked back home. She bent down and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, watching the end of the fireworks display.

“I’m really happy you and David are together, mom.”

She startled slightly and looked at her son in surprise. There was no denying anymore. He probably had seen them kiss anyways.

“Are you really okay with it?” she asked timidly.

As much as she was happy with David and as much as their relationship was going well, the approval of her son and Piper was something she needed the most.

Oscar nodded and turned to look at his mom.

“I love David, he is cool, he is my favorite coach and I love that you guys are together.”

“David loves you, too. Of that I’m sure.” She kissed his head and smiled at him.

When David realized that their private moment was over, he walked to them and closed his coat around West.

“How about we go home now?” he said.

Hearing David say _home_ as if he was talking about their home formed a lump in her throat.

She never imagined this night to turn out so well, and yet.

* * *

 

“Where should I put her?” he asked, referring to his still sleeping daughter.

The freezing weather and loud noise of the people outside didn’t seem to bother her as she never awoke during their trip to the square.

“Will she fall if we put her in a bed by herself?”

“No, she sleeps without bars at home.”

“Good, come with me.” She whispered.

She led him to the guest room opposite her own bedroom and pulled back the covers so that he could lay her down. She helped him take her coat and beanie off and watched as he successfully tried to put her PJs without waking her.

He tucked her in and sat on the bed next to her. He brushed a strand of hair off her face and watched her for a moment; watched the way she slept soundly.

Gillian walked up behind him and bent down to put her around his shoulders from behind, rest her chin on his left shoulder, watching West as well.

She turned her head and kissed his temple before whispering,

“Come on let’s go to bed.”

He nodded and turned his face, so he could kiss her.

“Where is Oscar?”

“Went straight to bed as well. We wore them out.”

They both made their way to Gillian’s bedroom and he turned to her when she closed the door behind them.

“Are you sure it’s okay for me to sleep here? I mean, with Oscar a-“

She put a finger on his lip to quiet him and quickly replaced that finger with her lips.

“Oscar won’t be up before us,” she placed another kiss on his cheek this time, “plus, he knows about us.” She added, kissing his other cheek.

“What?”

She nodded and smiled at him.

“Had the kids not been here, I would have loved to wear _you_ out,” she says seductively, biting her bottom lip.

“Is that so, miss Anderson?” he leered at her, placing his hands on her hips and bringing her close to his body. Her body came in contact with his and she immediately felt his arousal pressing against her belly.

She looked down and quickly brought her eyes back up to meet his and smirked.

They hadn’t gone that far yet, as much as they wanted to. But the fact that Oscar was so okay with his mom dating his coach helped Gillian forget about all her doubts concerning their relationship. She knew she was ready to take that last step with him.

As soon as they were alone together.

She helped him out of his shirt and ran her hands over his chest and abs. Even if they weren’t going to have sex tonight, she wanted to make him suffer.

Her hands went south, still caressing his stomach until she met the belt of his jeans. She slowly – agonizingly slowly – unbuckled it and lowered his zipper, her hand grazing his erection, which earned her a hiss from him.

She was about to kneel to help him out of his pants when his hand stopped her.

“You don’t think I’m gonna be the only one sleeping half naked, are you? I think you’re a bit overdressed here.”

They both got rid of their winter clothes, choosing to remain in their underwear in case one of the kids came busting into the room early tomorrow morning.

David laid her down on the bed and hovered over her, gently kissing her forehead, her nose, her neck, purposefully ignoring her lips that were begging to be kissed. He was about to place kisses lower don her body when she stopped him and brought him roughly back up to her.

“As soon as I’m alone with you, I don’t plan on letting you out of this bedroom for hours.”

“Is that a promise, Gilly?” he teased, finally kissing her swollen lips.

“You bet it is.” She said as her fingers caressed his scalp. “But for tonight, I just need you to hold me. I wouldn’t want to wake our children by making you scream…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter will be what you expected lololol, please don't hesitate to review!! I love your comments more than i can say. ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hesitate to review!


End file.
